SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA
by Ligya M
Summary: Durante a 2ªGuerra, o Mundo Bruxo é descoberto. Governos Federais trouxas baixam leis Antibruxas, e o mundo bruxo e trouxa ficam em guerra aberta.Ginny e Harry se juntam à um Grupo Extremista Bruxo para lutar pela igualdade e liberdade. CAP 9 POSTADO!
1. Cap 1 Quando o dia é um daqueles

**N/A: **Esta é uma historia antiga. Comecei a publicá-la em julho de 2006. Muito tempo antes de DH, então ignorem o livro para ler esta história.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, os filmes seriam bem diferentes. E como seriam...

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

**Capítulo Um – Quando o dia é um daqueles... **

Uma mulher estava sentada em frente a um espelho. Seus longos cabelos ruivos contrastavam com sua pele alva. Levou um cigarro aos lábios e o tragou profundamente.

Pelo reflexo do espelho, viu um homem. Ele estava nu, deitado em uma cama, dormindo.

Ela se levantou ajeitando o vestido negro. Chegou perto de uma janela aberta e aspirou o ar fresco daquela manhã de julho. Alcançou um dos sapatos altos e o colocou. Ouviu uma voz atrás dela:

- Onde vai?

Ela se virou e viu o homem a fitando com um olhar de interrogação.

Ela deu uma tragada no cigarro e colocou o outro sapato.

- Não vai me responder?

Ela fumou uma ultima vez e jogou o cigarro pela janela vitoriana aberta.

- Jess?

- Não, Gianni. Não vou. Fizemos um trato.

- Você impôs essa condição.

- E você aceitou.

Ela pegou a bolsa em cima do criado mudo, e seguiu em direção da porta.

- Eu só ganho duas trepadas?

Tarde demais, ela bateu a porta.

XxLFxX

_"Se dê por satisfeito",_ pensou ela. "_Duas já é muito_."

Jess andou pelo corredor luxuoso do Hotel Plaza de Nova York como se conhecesse o caminho de cor. Um casal passou por ela com duas crianças trajando vestidos floridos de verão. Uma delas chorou, brigando por atenção. A garotinha, ruiva como ela, murmura algo sobre um brinquedo.

Se lembrando de si mesma, sorriu.

Lembrou de quando era Ginny Weasley. A garotinha que foi embora aos dezesseis anos, antes de sua formatura em Hogwarts. Na verdade naquele ano ninguém havia se formado. A escola havia sido destruída durante a Guerra.

"_A Guerra_". Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte haviam quase destruído o mundo mágico. Milhares de bruxos e trouxas haviam morrido. A maior parte da população mundial sabia da existência de bruxos. E eram vistos como mutantes, aberrações. Seus poderes e seus hábitos assustam. É o medo do desconhecido.

Se fosse apenas preconceito, seria mais fácil aceitar a situação. Mas o governo tinha aumentado o medo em grandes proporções. Liderado pelo Senador Cooper, o governo baixou uma lei anti-bruxa, dando poderes a um grupo de elite da policia. Lhe dando direitos de capturar, torturar e matar em nome da ciência e limpeza da raça.

A Guerra. Por essa Voldemort não esperava. Se ele pudesse estar lá para ver...

Ginny se lembrava de sua família. Carlinhos e Percy que morreram lutando. Seus irmãos, seus pais, seus amigos. Hermione, Harry. Ah, Harry. Sua maldição e sua paixão.

O grande Harry Potter. O homem que com dezoito anos havia destruído o pior bruxo das trevas que o mundo mágico viu, Lord Voldemort.

_Se contasse, quem acreditaria?_

Ginny entrou no elevador, onde havia o ascensorista e uma senhora com um enorme casaco de couro.

Levou uma das mãos a bolsa e tirou o maço de cigarros. O ascensorista a impediu de acender um.

- Não se pode fumar aqui dentro, senhorita.

- Oh, perdão. Força do hábito. – ela leu na lapela do blazer do rapaz, o crachá: Harry.

"_Ah, não. Hoje é dia dos sinais_."

As portas do elevador se abriram. O imponente saguão do Plaza apareceu à sua frente.

Ela andou elegantemente nos seus saltos Prada como uma modelo desfilando numa passarela.

Atravessou as grandes portas da entrada do Hotel Plaza, saindo em frente ao Central Park.

Acendeu um cigarro, quando seu celular tociy. Com dedos ágeis, o retirou da bolsa.

- Oi, Mel... – ela identificou a ligação da amiga. -... estou na rua 57... é, estou no Plaza... você não o conhece... é um recruta novo... loiro, alto, olhos claros ... por que você perguntou então?... vamos almoçar sim... que tal o Tavern on the green? Chego em quinze minutos... tá, tchau. – e desligou.

À frente dela, um caminhão com dizeres "British Orchestra" passou deixando fumaça no ar.

"British = Britânico"

Ela balançou a cabeça e os pensamentos a levaram de volta para Toca.

Seu pai com o olhar mais confortador que existe. Ron e sua proteção exagerada. E Hermione com a força inabalável que levantaria um defunto.

Lembrava como se fosse ontem, como ela e Harry riam, só observando Ron e Hermione brigarem. Brigavam por tudo, o tempo todo.

Se pegou sorrindo de novo.

"_Ela e Harry_." Pareceu que foi há tanto tempo. Antes de tudo. Antes da Guerra. Antes de Nova York. Antes daquela maldita formatura.

Como o amava. E a promessa feita após a morte de Dumbledore era a única coisa que a fazia continuar. Uma promessa de vida, uma promessa de destino.

Acordou com uma voz, lhe tirando dos pensamentos.

- A senhorita quer um táxi?

Ela se virou e viu o porteiro do Plaza.

Ginny percebeu que estava parada na calçada com um cigarro queimando nas mãos.

- Sim, obrigada. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

XxLFxX

- Tem alguma idéia do que vai fazer?

Ginny levantou os olhos para a amiga. Mel a olhava interessada numa resposta.

- Na verdade, eu não sei. – disse ela, levando uma taça de vinho aos lábios. – Isso é só uma bobagem que eu venho alimentando há alguns meses.

- E a causa?

- É, então? Não sei. Queria muito ir, mas...

- Jess, você não vai fazer tanta falta assim. É uma semana.

- Talvez. Na verdade, não queria perguntas, sabe.

- Perguntas de quem?

- Cash, claro.

- O que ele diria?

- Talvez é melhor eu não dizer.

- Por que?

- É melhor eu ir sem ele saber. Afinal de contas, Cash acha que os Riders são minha vida. Só isso que importa. Nem sei se ele sabe que eu tenho uma família. Pais e quatro irmãos na Inglaterra. – ela balançou a cabeça desconsolada. – Uma família que eu minto a quase seis anos. Uma família que acha que eu vendo Porshes.

- Por que eles nunca te visitaram?

- Porque eu nunca deixei. Os meus pais são bruxos, bem bruxos sabe? Eles nem sabem o que é uma televisão. Se eles pisarem numa rua de Manhattan, eles são presos no segundo seguinte.

Mel afastou o prato de comida vazio, e afagou a enorme barriga de grávida.

- Eles nunca insistiram?

- E como! Insistem todo ano. Eu digo que as coisas aqui são difíceis, e com a Lei Anti-bruxa agora, as coisas são piores.

Ela suspirou. Era outro pesadelo. Uma guerra acabava e outra começava. Voldemort deixou um rastro de destruição.

Os sobreviventes da Guerra tinham que lutar mais uma vez. Mas agora com que armas? Empunhar uma varinha tentando se defender de uma Uzi?

Por isso a maioria dos bruxos foram condenados a viver na obscuridade nos últimos cinco anos. Vivendo em vilas cada vez mais afastadas das grandes metrópoles. Vivendo como trouxas. Às vezes, enganando a si mesmos. Se submetendo a fingir e deixar de lado sua natureza.

- Então eu sugiro que vá. – disse Melanie.

- Acho que eu vou sim.

- Os Riders vão sobreviver sem você.

- Acho que vão.

- Você não está lendo minha mente, está?

- Não, por que? Deveria? O que você está pensando?

- Em nada. Só naquele cara da Inglaterra.

- Que cara?

- O seu ex.

- De novo essa historia, Mel?

- Você corre o risco de encontrá-lo lá, não é?

Ginny a olhou impaciente. Teria que novamente falar de Harry.

- Corro.

- Como sabe que ele está lá?

- Ele trabalha com meu irmão no Ministério da Magia. E outra, ele é quase da minha família. Minha mãe o considera como filho.

- E como vão ser as coisas? Com ele lá?

- Mel... nada. Não vai acontecer nada. Sabe, é passado. Nós namoramos eu tinha dezesseis anos. Agora eu tenho vinte e dois.

- E aí?

- E aí, que se passaram muito tempo. Eu tenho outra vida, tenho os Riders, tenho outras perspectivas, outras prioridades...

- Outros homens...

- Exatamente. Harry não faz mais parte da minha vida. Ele casou, e eu não preciso disso. Quer dizer, dele.

Ginny não estava mentindo. A vida dela era outra. Especificamente outra. Agora era a terceira no comando de um grupo extremista anti-trouxa. Tinha responsabilidades e deveres onde Harry jamais poderia fazer parte.

Sua mente rodopiava, em parte mentira sim. Ele era passado, mas estava sempre presente.

Havia sofrido muito quando romperam. Harry havia lhe dito coisas cruéis, e Ginny sentiu vergonha e humilhação. Mas como ela mesma dizia: "A vergonha é como o amor. Você sente uma vez só".

Então as duas coisas que lhe lembravam Harry andavam juntas: amor e vergonha. Amor, por tê-lo amado a vida toda. Desde os dez anos. E vergonha, por ter o amado. Amado um homem insensível e covarde. Um homem vaidoso e incrivelmente egoísta.

A vergonha e a humilhação foram grandes o suficiente a ponto de Ginny jurar vingança.

Não pensava numa vingança física. Machucá-lo era muito pouco. Precisava humilhá-lo. E como humilhar um homem desse tipo? Pegando no seu ponto fraco. A vaidade. Harry sempre foi conhecido por sua fama. Por ser o Eleito. O cara dotado do poder e da responsabilidade de destruir Voldemort. E esse poder lhe subiu a cabeça, lhe deixando acima de tudo, arrogante.

Então para humilhá-lo precisava exatamente disto: de poder. Muito poder.

E agora, depois de quase seis anos, alcançara mais que poder. Alçara sucesso, respeito, temor, dinheiro e inveja. Além da sua estonteante beleza, e de um poder mágico indiscutível, conseguiu uma capacidade incrível de fazer um homem se ajoelhar diante dela. A querendo, a desejando.

- Você ainda pensa nisso? – perguntou Melanie.

- Nisso o quê? – devolveu ela saindo do devaneio.

- Em vingança.

Ginny a olhou perturbada.

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém tem essa habilidade. Não li a sua mente. Está escrito nos seus olhos.

- Eu vou destruir ele, Mel. Vou fazer ele sentir a vontade de jamais ter me conhecido.

Melanie a olhou com um olhar triste.

- Não duvido. Você consegue fazer o que quiser com um homem. Mas cuidado. Cuidado para o feitiço não virar contra o feiticeiro.

- Não vai virar, Mel. Essa dor eu sei de cor.

Melanie esticou a mão, e fez um carinho no braço da amiga. Ela sabia o que era aquilo. Sabia o que era sofrer por amor.

- Eu sei. Meu medo é você se perder nessa vingança.

- Não vou. Não mais.

As duas sorriram.

O maitre se aproximou.

- Desejam algo mais, senhoras?

- Não, muito obrigada, Serge.

- Nem mais vinho, Sra. Wade?

- Não, agradeço. – diz Ginny sorrindo.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Agradecimentos especialíssimos a Nani Potter, que me permitiu realizar essa fic – ela é levemente baseada numa fic da Nani (um dia vou lembrar qual). Agradecimentos também a Miaka, que me deu uma força enorme. E para **Lis**, que foi a primeira a ler, a primeira a curtir, a primeira que me disse que tinha que continuar. Agradeço humildemente meninas. Do fundo do coração.


	2. Cap 2 Quando nem tudo é o que parece

**N/A: **Esta é uma historia antiga. Comecei a publicá-la em julho de 2006. Muito tempo antes de DH, então ignorem o livro para ler esta história.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, ninguém tinha morrido em livro nenhum...

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO DOIS – Quando nem tudo é o que parece...**

A poeira que levantava, acumulava na lataria do carro alugado.

Seu coração batia descompassado. A ansiedade lhe deixava mais agitada do que nunca. Iria ver sua família. A tensão desse fato lhe deixava mais desperta do que qualquer antidepressivo.

Ginny olhava ao redor e o pasto sem fim alcançava o horizonte.

_Será que estou no caminho certo?_

XxLFxX

- Ah, não, Harry!

Um homem gargalhava.

Harry Potter, sentado numa mesa de escritório, encarava aquele homem com raiva. O homem se curvava e levava as mãos aos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas no rosto. Lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Isso, isso mesmo! Ria do meu infortúnio!

- Ah, Harry, desculpe, mas...

Outro dois homens apareceram, se aproximando da mesa. O primeiro pediu:

- Vai, Malfoy, agora repete pro Valtinho ouvir.

- Porra, Valter, você precisa ouvir o que esse zero à esquerda do Potter fez...

Harry revirou os olhos. De novo. Draco Malfoy ia repetir pela décima-quarta vez, o vexame que ele deu numa balada em que estiveram em Londres.

Como se não pudesse ouvir, ele observava os três: Malfoy, Valter e Ron. Os três gargalhavam efusivamente. Ron riou tanto que estava vermelho como seu cabelo. Malfoy fazia gestos, provavelmente imitando Harry. E Valter ouvia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, com os braços cruzados no peito, prestando ainda mais atenção.

- ... e aí, ela olhou para ele, com uma cara, meu... como se ele fosse o cara mais imbecil da face da terra...

_Que humilhação]_! – Harry pensou, levando as mãos aos olhos.

Draco continuava contando, e então, Valter de repente, se curvou para o chão, com as duas mãos na barriga.

_Meu Deus, ele tá tendo um ataque!_

Mas Valter se levantou, e Harry viu. Viu que o mais novo Auror do Departamento estava realmente tendo um ataque. Mas tendo um ataque de tanto rir.

- Chega! – Harry berrou.

Os três olharam para ele, ainda rindo, com os olhos molhados de tanto gargalhar.

- Por favor, Draco. Não precisa me humilhar mais. Eu sei, tá! Eu tava bêbado e fiz papel de idiota. Agora chega.

- Desculpa, cara, mas foi muito engraçado! – ele voltou a rir.

Um homem em vestes escuras entrou no escritório.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta risada?

Os quatro se viraram, parando a risada na hora, a ouvir aquela voz.

- É o Potter, senhor. – responde Valter.

O Auror-chefe, Sr. MacCussick olhou para Harry, muito serio.

- É a história do viado vestido de hippie?

Os três voltaram a gargalhar. Harry fechou os olhos, e abaixou a cabeça a balançando sem ação. Até seu próprio chefe tinha que rir da cara dele.

- Potter, acho que vou te mandar pra Azkaban. Uma semana lá iria te fazer bem. Ao menos, daria o tempo pra todo mundo do departamento esquecer disso.

Harry o olhou chateado e sem graça. Deu uma risadinha fraca, irônica.

- É o seguinte. – continuou o chefe. – Você nos dá licença, Valter?

- Claro. – e sai.

- Vocês sabem que nós estamos tendo problemas nos Estados Unidos. Toda a história da Lei Anti-bruxa. E o Ministério da Magia Americano nos pediu ajuda. Preciso mandar três agentes. E resolvi mandar meus melhores. Então vão vocês três.

- Pros Estados Unidos? – perguntou Ron.

Sr. MacCussick afirmou com a cabeça.

- Quando? – ele perguntou de novo.

- Em algumas semanas.

- Mas senhor, minha mulher está grávida, e...

- Não se preocupe, Weasley. Não vai ser tão rápido.

- Qual vai ser nossa missão? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Ainda não sabemos. O responsável pela missão, Sr. Dylan, não quis me dar detalhes. Mas sei que é algo sigiloso e perigoso. Mas relaxem, isso vocês tiram de letra, certo?

Os três se entreolharam. E confirmaram.

- Ótimo!

Uma mulher com um enorme barrigão de 7 meses de gravidez, entrou no escritório.

Sr. McCussick a olhou e a cumprimentou.

- Sra. Weasley, como vai indo essa criança?

- Muito bem, sr. MacCussick.

- Já sabe o sexo?

- É uma menina.

- Meus parabéns, Weasley! – ele se dirigiu para Ron.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Com licença. – disse ele saindo.

Ela entrega uma pilha de pastas para Harry.

- Tomaram bronca, rapazes?

- Não. – eles responderam em uníssono.

- Então por que essas caras de assustados?

- Hey, Granger. Nós vamos para os Estados Unidos! - exclamou Malfoy, que sempre a chamava pelo sobrenome de solteira.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Estados Unidos?

- É, pra uma missão do MMA. – disse ele novamente.

- O Ministério da Magia Americano? Quando?

- Não se sabe, talvez em algumas semanas. – Harry responde.

- Mas... mas... – ela murmurou chateada. – Eu não... não vou poder ir.

- Ah, meu amor... – disse Ron.

Hermione fechou o rosto, realmente triste. Falta pouquíssimo tempo para ela dar a luz. E mesmo que a missão seja em seis meses, o bebê vai estar muito pequeno para ela estar em campo.

Ron a abraçou.

- Deixa pra lá. – disse ela.

- Com licença, caras. – disse Malfoy olhando o relógio. – Já é uma da tarde. E tem uma gata me esperando para almoçar. – disse ele sorrindo, rindo da cara de Harry. – A gata amiga do hippie do Potter.

Hermione segura o riso.

- Porra, Mione, até você.

- Desculpe!

- Então, bom almoço pra vocês. E pra senhora também, Sra. Weasley. - Malfoy disse sorrindo, e saiu.

- Bom Harry, você vai ter que se acostumar. - Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Me acostumar a ter todo mundo rindo da minha cara?

- É, quem mandou você beber até ter um queda por UMA hippie? Quer dizer UM hippie?

Ron voltou a rir.

- Cala boca, Ron. Se não, eu vou azarar você.

- Tente.

- Tenho duas noticias: uma boa ou uma ruim. Qual vocês querem ouvir primeiro?

- A ruim. – responde Harry ao mesmo tempo que Ron responde:

- A boa.

- Bom, a ruim, é que vocês vão ficar sem a minha companhia. Eu entro em licença-maternidade hoje.

- Nossa, como vou viver sem a sua ajuda, Mione? – brinca Harry.

- E a boa?

Hermione levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Não é boa.

- Você disse que era boa. – diz Harry confuso.

- Não é boa,... - ela repete com ênfase. – ...é maravilhosa.

- Diz logo, Mione. – Ron fica irritado.

- Recebi uma coruja da minha digníssima sogra.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Harry.

Hermione deu uma risadinha de prazer.

- Ginny está na Toca.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

- O que? – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Chegou hoje de manhã.

Eles sorriram felizes.

- Tá falando serio, Mione? – pergunta Ron.

Harry ficou serio. Não via Ginny há três anos. E ainda por cima, a viu de relance. Ela estava diferente, nem falou com ele. Será que dessa vez, podia vê-la direito?

- Ela veio pra ficar?

- Er... parece que não. Parece que ela pegou uma semana de férias.

_Uma semana_. Era tempo suficiente para conversarem. Pra se entenderem. Para ele explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido no passado.

Mas a questão era: será que ela queria explicação?

XxLFxX

Ginny se empanturrava de doce com três crianças: um menino ruivo de aproximadamente quatro anos, um menino loiro de quase cinco anos e uma menina ruiva de dois anos. Respectivamente, Liam, primeiro filho de Ron e Hermione; Charlie e Megan, filhos de Gui e Fleur.

- Ah, mãe, eu adoro Alfajor. É o meu doce favorito. – Ginny berrou para Sra. Weasley, com os dedos e a boca suja de chocolate. – Vocês não amam chocolate?

Os três chacoalham as cabeças concordando, rindo a beça.

Ginny se divertiu.

- Alguém quer brincar com a Tia Ginny?

Os três se levantaram da mesa e correram até a sala. As crianças sentaram no chão, quando Ginny enfeitiça um ursinho. O urso de pelúcia começou a andar sozinho.

Ginny fez um movimento com o dedo indicador e uma música dançante começa a se espalhar pela sala. Ela tirou a bota de couro e começa a dançar, sendo seguida pelo ursinho, que fazia os mesmos passos que ela.

Liam, Charlie e Megan riam, achando tudo maravilhoso.

Ginny rebolava, dava pulinhos, mexia os braços e os pés ao mesmo tempo. Tendo todos os seus movimentos seguidos pelo ursinho, e seguidos de perto pelos olhos dos sobrinhos.

A porta se abriu e com a musica muito alto, ninguém a escutou.

Entraram Ron, Hermione e Harry, observando aquela estranha cena: Ginny e o Ursinho dançando.

Ginny tomou um susto tão grande ao vê-los, que tudo parou, a musica e o feitiço no urso o fazendo despencar no chão.

- Meu Deus, que susto!

- Ginny! – Ron gritou. E ela corre para abraçá-lo. Ele a rodopiou no ar. – O que se precisa fazer para tê-la aqui sempre?

- Preciso responder?

Hermione se aproximou.

- Hey, cunhada!

- Mione! – e se abraçaram.

Harry a observou de longe. Observou seus movimentos, seu corpo, sua desenvoltura.

Ginny vestia uma calça de couro justa e um blusa decotada, mostrando a tatuagem nas costas. Usava também um rabo de cavalo, delineando seu pescoço.

Harry, só naquele momento, percebeu que Ginny estava olhando para ele.

Ela o olhou fixamente, como se pudesse atravessá-lo.

Se ela soubesse, o quanto ele tinha sonhado com aquele momento.

- Como vai, Ginny?

- Muito bem. E você Harry?

- Ótimo.

- Que bom. Fico feliz. – disse ela sorrindo.

_É aqui que começa o jogo_! – pensou ela, sem tirar os olhos dele. – _Você não perde por esperar, Harry Potter!_

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Bom, se vocês acharam Ginny muito cruel. Ainda não viram nada.

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a Nani Potter, por ter me deixado fazer isto. Obrigado!!!!!

**Lis e Lanni**: Como sempre, nem tenho como não elogiá-las. Agradeço humildemente pelas rewiews. Vocês são anjos na minha vida.


	3. Cap 3 Quando a verdade vem a tona

**N/A: **Esta é uma historia antiga. Comecei a publicá-la em julho de 2006. Muito tempo antes de DH, então ignorem o livro para ler esta história.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, ninguém tinha morrido em livro nenhum...

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

_**CAPÍTULO**_** 3 – Quando a verdade vem à tona...**

Ginny se sentou ao lado de Hermione na grande mesa de madeira da cozinha da Toca. Ela comentou com a amiga e a mãe, sobre sua vida em Nova York.

- Não, mãe, a estátua da Liberdade não se mexe.

- Mas ela fica parada lá numa ilha?

- Fica sim.

- Que sem graça. E os quadros?

- Também não se mexem.

Sra. Weasley a olhou como se achasse aquilo um verdadeiro absurdo.

Hermione virou para ela, preocupada.

- Mas como estão as coisas lá?

- Cada vez dois filhos da minha vizinha foram capturados e mortos. E eles nem eram bruxos.

- Ah, Merlin. – disse Hermione, levando uma mão a boca.

- Filhinha, não é melhor você ir embora daquele lugar, e voltar pra casa?

- Não, mãe. Aquele lugar é o meu lugar. É onde moro, onde tenho meu trabalho, e meus amigos.

- Mas sua familia está aqui.

- Mãe, não começa.

Um barulho alto veio do bolso de Ginny. Sra. Weasley deu um pulo de susto. Era um celular.

- Desculpem. Me dão licença?

Ela atravessou a cozinha, indo na direção da sala, querendo atender a ligação lá. Mas chegando, encontrou o pai, junto com os irmãos e Harry.

- Desculpem, eu vou atender lá fora.

Ela se virou e saiu pela porta da frente. Ela ainda ouviu o pai:

- O que ela vai fazer?

- Atender o celular, pai. – disse Gui.

- Um o quê? Lulá?

- Celular. – repetiu Harry. – É um telefone sem fio.

Ginny riu, os ouvindo e saiu, deixando a porta aberta.

Viu quem ligou no Identificador de Chamadas.

- Oi, Dyl ... está tudo ótimo... tá todo mundo muito bem... agradeço sua preocupação com minha família... não, acho que não... na verdade, não faz duas horas que meu irmão e ele chegaram, não tivemos tempo pra conversar... mas acho que não sabem de nada... qualquer coisa eu te ligo... não, relaxa, tá tudo sob controle... não, Cash não desconfia de nada... tá, tudo bem... tchau! – e desliga.

Ela se virou para entrar e deu de cara com Harry.

- Oi. – disse ele.

- Oi. – respondeu ela sem graça.

_O que será que ele ouviu?_ – pensou guardando o celular no bolso.

- Preciso te dizer. Você tá muito diferente. – disse ele.

Ginny riu com prazer.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – _é, acho que ele não ouviu nada._

- É ótimo. Você está linda. Parece luminosa.

Ginny riu novamente com o elogio.

- Obrigado. Você também está diferente. – disse ela sendo sincera. – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. – respondeu ele.

- Sua esposa deixa você ficar aqui na casa da minha mãe tanto tempo?

Agora tinha sido a vez de Harry rir.

- Estou separado a um tempo.

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas. Não esperava aquilo.

- Se divorciou dela?

- Quase dois anos.

- Cho Chang, certo?

Harry balançou a cabeça: sim.

- E você? – perguntou ele. – Se casou?

- Não.

- Tem namorado?

- Tenho.

- Ele é americano? Bruxo? Tem um bom emprego?

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu. Harry queria se fazer de encantador.

- Preciso fazer o papel de Ron. Saber se ele serve pra você. – ele adicionou.

- Sim, para as três perguntas.

- Qual o nome dele? O que ele faz?

Ginny pensou na resposta.

Ela mantinha um relacionamento que se pode de chamar de namoro com Cash Summers, o primeiro no comando dos Riders.

Mas era o que os trouxas chamavam de relacionamento aberto. Ginny dormia com outros homens assim como Cash devia ter varias mulheres.

- Cash é...

- Cash?

- É. Cash Summers.

Como explicar o que Cash faz?

- Ele é comerciante.

- Comerciante? O que ele vende?

_Ah, não. Por que tanta pergunta dificil?_

- Porsches. – ela respondeu, lembrando que é isso que a família Weasley acredita que ela faz. Vende carros de US 350.000.

- Ah, ele trabalha com você.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

- Você deve ganhar bem. Qual a comissão de um Porsche?

_Não faço a mínima idéia!_

- 1 por cento. – ela chutou.

- E isso dá quanto?

- Depende do Porsche. O mais barato... US 3.500.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Em um único carro?

- É.

- E quantos você vende?

- Er... uns sete ou oito por mês.

- Mas isso... – Harry fez as contas de cabeça. - ... dá US 27,000!

- Er... mas isso não é sempre. – disse ela querendo parecer modesta.

Ginny tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso da calça.

- Você se importa se eu...

- Não. Claro que não. – respondeu Harry bem rápido.

Ela, com dedos ágeis, tirou um zippo dourado e acendeu o cigarro. Deu uma tragada forte, percebendo que Harry a olhava sem piscar, quase hipnotizado.

Ginny o olhou fixamente nos olhos. Soltou a fumaça pela boca, ainda sem tirar os olhos dele.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, e viu que ele segue com os olhos.

Ginny riu por dentro.

_É isso aí, Harry. Olhe mesmo. Entre no jogo._

- Onde aprendeu a fumar? – ele perguntou.

- Não aprendi. Só adquiri o hábito.

- Com seu namorado?

- Eu já fumava escondido em Hogwarts.

- Por isso que seu cabelo cheirava a cigarro, e você dizia que era a... como o nome dela?... sei lá, uma garota do dormitório.

- É. Minnie. Minnie Goldberg. Coitada. Se ela soubesse que eu colocava a culpa nela... – e riu.

- Então voce mentia pra mim.

- Não mentia. Omitia.

- Omitia? – Harry perguntou. Ele abaixa a cabeça e gargalhou.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, curiosa, querendo saber o por que da risada.

- Estava pensando. O que mais você omitiu de mim?

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer realmente discutir isso? – perguntou jogando o cigarro no chão.

- Gostaria muito de saber. – disse ele, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

Ginny estava chocada. Ele estava cobrando coisas do passado. Como ele ousava fazer isso? Ela ainda tinha engasgado na garganta as mentiras dele. Sobre o namoro deles. Sobre seu suposto amor por ela. Sobre seu caso com Cho.

Ela tinha sido usada descaradamente por ele.

Ele dizia amá-la, que ela era tudo na sua vida. Enquanto a escola inteira sabia de Cho. Menos ela.

_É? Vamos entrar no jogo então._

Resolveu pegar pesado.

Ginny abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Realmente quer saber?

- Muito.

- Eu dormi com Malfoy. – soltou rapidamente.

Harry arregalou os olhos, completamente chocado.

Ginny tinha conseguido. Por essa não esperava. Acertou bem ali. No orgulho dele. Onde mais doía.

- Enquanto estávamos juntos? – ele perguntou, sem acreditar.

Ginny abriu o grande sorriso novamente e afirmou com a cabeça.

Ela percebeu o ar de descrença e de surpresa de Harry.

- Você não achou que era o único que podia aproveitar a situação, achou?

Ela deu um passo, se aproximando dele. Harry a olhava desconsolado.

Ginny sorriu e alcançou seu rosto, lhe dando um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Boa noite, Harry Potter! - e entrou na casa, deixando-o aturdido e sem ação.

XxLFxX

Depois de um esplendido jantar, toda a familia Weasley e agregados se juntaram na sala da Toca ao redor da lareira. Ginny se sentou ao lado do pai, que a abraçava pelos ombros.

As crianças se sentaram ao redor da mesa de centro, beliscando petit-fours feitos por Fleur. Enquanto os mais velhos, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, Gui, Fleur, Hermione e Harry, que parecia transtornado, bebericavam cerveja amanteigada e firewhisky.

Conversavam animadamente, Ginny contava historias sobre Nova Yorque e assuntos relacionados a situação atual da comunidade Bruxa nos Estados Unidos.

- Bom, todo mundo tenta fazer sua parte. – disse Ginny. – Mas é dificil lutar. Aqui na guerra éramos praticamente todos iguais. Usávamos magia. Lá os trouxas usam armas de fogo. Somente bruxos bons podem parar uma arma.

- Filhinha, por isso eu digo, que você tem que ficar aqui.

- Não, mãe. Lá eu posso ajudar.

- Eu não quero você lá, mocinha! – exclamou Sra. Wesley, levantando da poltrona.

- Como? – perguntou Ginny, surpresa.

- Aquilo é muito perigoso. Eu choro todas as noites imaginando como você está, se alguém pode te machucar.

- Mãe, eu compreendo sua preocupação. Mas você não vai me impedir de lutar. De novo, não! – ela se levantou. – Aqui na Guerra, todos me tratavam como um bebê. Ninguém me perguntou o que eu queria. Todos me julgaram impossibilitada, fraca e impotente.

O lustre da sala começou a tremer no teto. Todos o olharam, imaginando o que podia ser.

Ginny o olhou também e suspirou.

- Ninguém vai me impedir dessa vez, mãe. – ela olhou para Harry. – Ninguém. Esta é a minha guerra.

Ginny abaixou a cabeça, recuperando a emoção.

- Desculpem, mas eu vou dormir. – ela adicionou. - Eu estou muito cansada. Fiquei 11 horas num avião. Preciso descansar. Boa noite! - e subiu as escadas.

_Acho que consegui passar a imagem certa. Deixei eles pensando que sou uma frágil garota frustrada. De uma garota triste pelo seu passado e disposta a..._]

- Ginny!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Virou e encontrou Hermione.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou ela.

- Aquilo o quê? – devolveu Ginny, se fazendo de desentendida.

- Como aquilo o quê? Você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando. Seu descontrole emocional tremeu o lustre.

- Claro que não, Mione. Que bobagem! – e se voltou para subir as escadas.

Hermione a puxou pelo braço.

- Eu já vi você fazer algo assim antes.

- Mione, chega! Eu quero dormir, tá bem? Amanhã a gente conversa.

Ginny entrou no quarto, tendo o olhar inquisidor de Hermione atrás de si.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Mione…

- Foi você que deixou o Harry daquele jeito?

- Quê?

- O Harry tá muito estranho. Sério e calado. O que você disse?

- Nada, que ele não quisesse saber. Boa noite, Mione! – e fechou a porta.

XxLFxX

Harry entrou como um furacão na sua sala do departamento de Aurores. Ele viu justamente quem queria ver, Malfoy que sentava displicentemente numa cadeira, lendo uma pasta parda em cima da mesa.

_Agora vou tirar a dúvida. A dúvida que me corroeu a noite toda. Não posso acreditar que seja verdade_.

Draco levantou a cabeça, e o viu.

- Hey, Potter. Mac veio aqui e disse que vamos pros States em 2 semanas.

Harry o olhou com profundo ódio, sem piscar. Draco percebeu a sua perturbação. Arregalando os olhos, perguntou:

- Uou, o que aconteceu com você?

- Quero falar com você. – e fechou a porta.

- Cara, o que aconteceu?

Harry foi direto e objetivo. Apesar de não ser muito claro.

- Você dormiu com ela?

- O quê? – não ouviu direito.

- Você dormiu com ela? – Harry repetiu.

- Com quem? – Draco parecia profundamente confuso.

- Com Ginny.

- Mas nem vi a Ginny!

- Não estou dizendo agora. Em Hogwarts.

A expressão de Malfoy se transformou. Ele não parece mais surpreso. Seu rosto demonstra que foi encurralado.

- Ela te disse isso? – perguntou ele, com um pé atrás.

- Disse. – Harry pausou bem as palavras. – Disse que vocês transaram enquanto nós namorávamos em Hogwarts.

Draco baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Transaram? – perguntou ele, mesmo desconfiando que já sabia da resposta. O silêncio era um afirmação.

- Harry… - disse Draco calmamente. Draco nunca chamava Harry pelo primeiro nome. Demonstrou que o assunto é sério demais. Draco falava baixo e calmo, parecendo se desculpar.

- Transaram? – Harry queria ouvir da boca dele.

- Uma vez. – respondeu Malfoy, bem rápido.

Harry fez uma expressão como se tivesse tomado um tapa na cara. Por um milésimo de segundo, seu coração dizia que Ginny só tinha dito aquilo para irritá-lo.

Draco voltou a se desculpar.

- Harry… cara, eu nem sei o que dizer. Isso foi há muito tempo. Eu sei que ela queria se vingar de você. Ela me disse que queria te magoar, e… você e eu éramos inimigos, então… não me importei. Na verdade, era uma maneira de me vingar de você também. Eu sabia da sua historia com Cho, a escola inteira sabia, e… eu achava Ginny linda. E…

Harry manteve os olhos fechados somente ouvindo Malfoy.

_Então é verdade. Ela me traiu. Realmente me traiu_.

A expressão no rosto dele era de dor e mágoa. Draco viu que ele estava mal por aquilo tudo e mediu as palavras ditas a ele. Continuou:

- Nós somos amigos agora. Tenho o maior respeito por você. Jamais faria algo assim agora. – Harry levantou os olhos e olhou pra ele, ao ouvir isso. – Só posso lhe pedir desculpas. Achei que você soubesse e não se importasse.

- Achou que eu soubesse? – parecia mentira.

- Ginny disse que iria te contar. Que tinha feito aquilo pra você saber.

Harry balançou a cabeça, profundamente magoado.

- Não contou.

- Bem... você vai ter que perguntar pra ela o por quê.

- Draco…

- O quê? – ele sequer piscou.

Harry o encarou mudo. Draco achou que ele iria lhe dar um murro. Mas Harry apenas soltou:

- Fale com Lea sobre os preparativos da viagem. Viu Ron?

- Não chegou.

- Tá, vou falar com Mac.

Malfoy o viu sair. Se sentou, cabisbaixo.

- Por que ela foi contar isso agora? – ele falou sozinho.

XxLFX

Harry andou pelos corredores do Departamento de Aurores, vermelho com um pimentão e com a respiração difícil. Estava nervoso.

_Ela realmente dormiu com Malfoy. Nunca dormiu comigo. Mas dormiu com ele._]

Harry bufava.

- Harry? Harry?

Ele olhou pro lado e viu Ron e Hermione parados olhando pra ele.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- Por quê?

- Como por quê? Você parece um doido, andando por ai com roupa amassada e cabelo desgrenhado.

- Ah, Mione, eu não tenho nada. E o que você tá fazendo aqui? Não ia entrar em licença-maternidade? – pasou as mãos no cabelos, tentando controlar suas emoções.

- E vou, é que preciso falar com Mac. Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? Você parece bem estranho.

- Eu não tenho nada. Já volto.

Harry se desvencilhou dos amigos e entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou.

Jogou água gelada no rosto. E se olhou no espelho.

_O que você queria, seu idiota? Depois do que fez, o que queria_?

- Não acredito... – murmurou pra si mesmo.

- Acreditar no quê?

Ele se virou e viu Ron, parado a seu lado.

- Ron?

- É, esse é meu nome. Cara, o que tá acontecendo? No que você não consegue acreditar?

- Ron, isso é mais complicado do que você pode imaginar. E é melhor você nem saber.

- Você é meu melhor amigo. Me diz qual é o problema.

- Descobri algo no meu passado... – e suspirou. - Algo que me doeu mais do que tudo.

- Tem haver com Ginny?

- Como sabe?

- Você tá transtornado assim desde ontem. Hermione botou na cabeça que Ginny te falou algo que te deixou mal. Tudo bem, não precisa me contar o que é, mas seja lá o que for, faz seis anos. Seis anos! Pense nisso. Tudo mudou daquela época. Você conseguiria imaginar naquela época Malfoy como nosso amigo? Freqüentando a Toca e tudo?

Harry fechou os olhos, pensando.

_É a única coisa que me conforta_.

- Vamos. – disse Ron, dando um tapa na cabeça de Harry. - Mac convocou a gente pra uma reunião.

Harry pegou um papel-toalha e secou o rosto. Se mirou no espelho novamente.

_Supere mais essa_.

- Okay... reunião. – e saíram.

XxLFxX

**N/A:** Bom, esta aí!! Espero que tenham curtido. Ainda vou explicar o que aconteceu entre Harry, Gin e Cho, mas é bem mais pra frente. No próximo episódio talvez, tenha alguma cena NC-17 (que a Lis já leu, né, Lis?), vai depender do contexto da história também, mas acho que dá sim. Bom, agradeço a **Barbie**, por ter sido tão gentil. E digo, querida, não tenho pena do Harry, não. Ele merece pagar pelo que faz. Agradecimentos a **Lanni**, que pediu um capítulo maior, e esse foi com duas páginas a mais. E um agradecimento especialíssimo para **Lispotter**, que me deu uma força imensa para acreditar na fic e postar sempre. Ela é tão doce comigo, que vou fazer um personagem pra ela, com o nome dela. Te adoro, minha flor!


	4. Cap 4 Quando a merda bate no ventilador

**N/A: **Esta é uma historia antiga. Comecei a publicá-la em julho de 2006. Muito tempo antes de DH, então ignorem o livro para ler esta história.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, a Cho teria sido ficado no 4º livro...

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

CAPITULO QUATRO – Quando a merda bate no ventilador...

_Que pesadelo!_

- Em duas semanas? – perguntou Ron.

- Exato.

- Mas não posso, senhor. Minha mulher vai dar á luz em poucas semanas.

- Weasley, é necessário. Você irão participar de um treinamento rigoroso, que irá demorar semanas.

Harry e Draco, do outro lado da mesa, observavam a cena.

Ron estava desconsolado pelo fato de não poder curtir o final de gravidez de Hermione. Teria que viajar em duas semanas, e teria que ir. Era um Auror a serviço do Ministério. Tem que ir, não era um opção.

Aquela noite seria bem cumprida. Seria difícil convencer Hermione.

- Como eu disse, vocês irão em duas semanas. Já está tudo planejado com o Ministério da Magia Americano, vocês serão pegos no Aeroporto... como é mesmo o nome? – ele parou e leu uma folha de papel numa pasta parda. - ... JFK. Aeroporto JFK. Serão pegos por algum membro do Ministério, certo?

- Vamos de avião? – perguntou Harry.

- Exato. Política de segurança. É melhor mesmo não aparatarem para um lugar tão distante. E outra, as coisas estão tão bagunçadas lá, que o Ministério prefere não usar nenhum tipo de transporte mágico.

- Mas não é necessário documentação trouxa? – perguntou Draco.

- Sim, é necessário sim. Lea já está providenciando tudo. Passaporte, visto, e esse tipo de coisa. Está sendo bem complicado pegar o visto, os americanos estão sendo bem duros com a entrada de estrangeiros. Fazendo dezenas de verificações, checam seu passado todo, pra saber se você não é terrorista. Ou pior, bruxo.

- Nossa!

- Mas não se preocupem. Nós, tanto o Ministério Britânico quanto o Americano, temos fontes fortes nos Consulados e dentro dos Aeroportos. Vocês irão entrar no país sem problemas.

Ron, Draco e Harry balançaram a cabeça compreendendo.

- Bom, estão dispensados.

- Mac, - perguntou Harry, enquanto os outros se levantaram da mesa. – ainda não há nenhuma informação sobre o que a gente vai fazer lá?

- Não, Potter. Vocês saberão pelo agente encarregado da missão, Sr. Dylan.

- Tá certo, então.

Os três saíram.

- Mione vai me matar. – Ron disse, encostando-se a uma parede próxima, enquanto Harry fechava a porta do escritório do chefe.

- Ela vai entender, Weasley. – disse Draco, rindo.

- Não, não vai. De novo, não. Eu já perdi o parto do Liam. Ela não vai me perdoar.

- Concordo com Draco, Ron. Mione vai entender que isso é trabalho, não é marcação com ela.

- Duvido. Vamos tomar um café lá embaixo? – perguntou Ron.

- Vão vocês, preciso fazer algo muito importante. – disse Draco.

- Tá. – disse Ron, empurrando Harry para o elevador. – Vamos lá.

Harry olhou para Draco desconfiado, enquanto andava na direção do elevador.

- Quero um cappuccino bem forte, hoje. – disse Ron, animado. – Uns muffins também.

- Você só pensa em comida? – disse Harry, vendo Draco andar até o escritório deles.

XxLFxX

Ginny estava sentada com as crianças à mesa, desenhando.

Ela desenhava de maneira horrorosa, fazendo as crianças gargalharem.

Charlie, o filho mais velho de Gui e Fleur, dizia que ela desenhava pior que ele. E Ginny gargalhava junto.

Sra. Weasley estava lutando com uma panela. Pelo cheiro bom, ela devia estar fazendo geléia de morango. Ouvia sua cantora favorita, Celestina Warbeck, que enchia a cozinha com uma voz esganiçada.

Hermione havia subido uns minutos antes, reclamando de dor nas costas, e que ia descansar antes do jantar.

O quase silencio foi quebrado com uma batida na porta.

Ginny ameaçou se levantar, mas a mãe a impediu:

- Não, precisa, querida. Fique de olhos nas crianças.

Sra. Weasley foi e sumiu por alguns segundos, voltando à cozinha com um rapaz. Loiro, alto e de olhos claros.

Ginny reconheceu aquele rosto e sorriu.

- Como vai, Draco?

- Muito bem, e você, Ginny?

- Ótima. – Ginny se impressionou. Ele realmente havia se transformado. Não parecia nem um pouco com aquele garoto chato e mimado de Hogwarts.

- Como vai, criançada?

As três crianças levantaram a cabeça, e o olharam. E em seguida, voltaram para seus desenhos, o ignorando completamente.

Os dois riram por isso.

- Como está sua mãe, Draco? – perguntou Sra. Weasley.

- Muito bem, Sra. Weasley. – ele respondeu, encabulado. Ainda não se sentia à vontade ali. Apesar de Sra. Weasley ser gentil ao extremo.

- Fico feliz. – ela respondeu, com sinceridade aparente.

- Tem noticias do seu pai?

- Nada mudou. – ele respondeu. – Ainda não falo com ele.

- Todo esse tempo? – ela continuou.

- Cinco anos. – ele respondeu.

Sra. Weasley lhe deu um sorriso triste, e voltou para a panela.

- Gostaria de falar com você. – disse ele para Ginny, de forma quase inaudível.

- Claro. – respondeu ela. – Com licença, mãe. Vamos conversar lá fora.

Ginny saiu pela porta da cozinha que dava no quintal, sendo seguida por Draco. Aproveitou o ar livre, e acendeu um cigarro. Ofereceu para ele.

- Quer um?

- Não, eu parei.

- Você fumava tanto em Hogwarts.

- É, eu sei. – ele fez uma pausa, tentando arranjar as palavras. – Sei que parece estranho eu vir aqui assim, mas... precisava falar com você antes, sem seus irmãos ou Potter aqui.

- O que foi?

- Bom, Potter me encurralou hoje de manhã.

- Até sei por que.

Eles caminharam, e avistaram o parquinho das crianças, com caixa de areia, escorregador e um balanço. Cada um sentou em um balanço.

- Por que você foi dizer aquilo pra ele agora? – perguntou Draco.

Ginny suspirou e deu uma tragada no cigarro.

- Não sei. Não sei, Draco. Mesmo. – ela afirmou. – Eu... tive um relacionamento difícil com Harry, e... eu percebi ontem que a mágoa por ele ainda estava latente em mim... e queria magoá-lo de novo... ele me desafiou e... – ela riu. – acho que consegui.

- É, você ri, huh? Foi horrível. Por um momento, eu quase... quase menti.

- O que você disse a ele?

- Disse que tinha sido uma única vez.

- Você disse isso?

- Claro. O que você queria? Que eu dissesse que tinha tirado sua virgindade?

- Não, isso seria muito cruel.

- Você se arrepende?

- De ter contado ao Harry?

- Não. De nós dois. Em Hogwarts.

Ginny deu um grande sorriso.

- Não. Apesar dos motivos que me levaram a isso, não. Não me arrependo. A gente se divertiu à beça.

Draco riu.

- Divertimos mesmo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. O vento soprava forte. Ginny jogou o resto do cigarro no chão.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – disse ele.

- Claro. – respondeu ela se acomodando na balança para que pudesse ficar virada para ele.

- Por que você não contou a ele naquela época?

- Por quê? – ela repetiu, parecendo ser mais para si mesma.

Ginny fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar seus sentimentos. Tinha sido uma traição. E aquela dor era tão avassaladora, que ultrapassava a dor na alma, no coração. Tinha se tornado física. E por mais que jogasse na mesma moeda, o traindo com seu pior inimigo, a dor não ia sumir. A vingança não ia apagar a dor que sentiu.

- Simplesmente, Draco, pelo fato que eu o amava. Só por isso. Hoje parece ridículo, mas... eu o amava muito. Achei que a vingança iria me completar, mas... não completou.

- Você quer dizer que hoje completa?

- Eu disse isso? – e deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Por isso você falou pra ele, não foi?

Ginny o olhou fixamente e sorriu novamente.

- Você é um perigo! – ele disse, rindo.

_Você ainda não viu nada!_

Ela o olhou atentamente, que a observava.

- Você tá linda, sabia?

- Obrigada.

- Eu lembro quando te vi em Paris, uns três anos atrás, lembra?

- Lembro. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Como a gente se divertiu naquela cidade, né?

- É. Fiquei dias com dores nas pernas de tanto caminhar.

- Se arrependeu de conhecer um lado de Paris que pouca gente conhece?

- Claro que não. Mas dá próxima vez, vou arranjar uma moto.

Draco gargalhou.

- Pena que foi pouco tempo. – ela continuou.

- Mas foi demais. Nunca contei pra ninguém, sabia?

- Não? Por que?

- Ah, sei lá. Decidi que era nosso segredo.

Ginny riu com prazer. Draco estava tão diferente, que era quase duas pessoas que ela tinha conhecido. Estava tão... encantador.

- Ah, eu nem te perguntei. – disse ele. – Você consegue fazer aquele negócio que você estudava em Paris?

Ginny riu, encabulada.

- Consigo.

- Faz pra mim. – ele pediu.

- O que? Aqui? Não.

- É, vai. É rápido.

Ginny riu. Não queria fazer nem um tipo de demonstração da sua capacidade. Mas seu lado orgulhoso e exibicionista falou mais alto.

- Tá. – e começa ou rir, levantando do banco. – Fica parado ai, não faz nenhum barulho.

Ele balançou a cabeça, confirmando, já ficando mudo.

Ginny mexe o corpo, chacoalhando as costas, os ombros, o pescoço e os braços. Como se estivesse fazendo um aquecimento para um exercício físico.

Ela estralou os dedos e fechou os olhos. Estava de frente para Draco, que a viu soltando o ar pela boca, e em seguida inspirando profundamente. Ela ficou ali uns dez segundos, apenas se concentrando. Prestando atenção no som ambiente, na sua respiração e na vontade de realizar o feitiço.

Draco escutou um estrondo e olhou para cima. Viu o céu fechar. Nuvens escuras apareceram, cobrindo o céu azul do fim de tarde. Os relâmpagos e trovões fizeram uma festa, iluminando tudo e fazendo barulhos ensurdecedores. O vento bateu gelado e mais forte, chacoalhando as árvores do pomar e levantando a areia da caixa do parquinho. Pequenos redemoinhos se formaram no meio do gramado, levantando folhas soltas e brinquedos espalhados.

Draco se levantou do balanço, completamente surpreso. Absurdamente chocado. Olhou ao redor, e viu numa pequena distância, Harry e Ron, que tinham o mesmo ar de choque e perplexidade.

O vento fortíssimo começou a desarrumar os cabelos de Ginny, chacoalhando as roupas dela, de Draco, de Ron e de Harry. O teto da Toca começou a balançar, fazendo algumas telhas se soltarem e as janelas de madeira se debaterem. E a chuva começou a cair.

Ginny levantou a cabeça e esticou o pescoço. Completamente inerte ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Malfoy parou para olhá-la, e de repente, ela abriu os olhos. E Draco se chocou ao ver seus olhos. Não eram mais azuis, eram brancos. Brancos como se ela estivesse cega.

- GINNY! – alguém gritou.

De repente, tudo parou, e aos poucos a chuva, os relâmpagos, os trovões, e o vento parou. E o céu se abriu claro de novo. E tudo que estava no ar, as folhas, a areia e os brinquedos começaram a cair, como se estivessem sendo jogados por alguém.

Ginny piscou algumas vezes e olhou para frente.

Draco viu que seus olhos estavam azuis novamente.

Ela sorriu para ele e para a mãe, que estava parada na porta, com as duas mãos na cintura.

- Eu já falei pra não fazer este tipo de coisa!

Ginny deu um sorriso amarelo, se desculpando.

Hermione apareceu atrás da sogra, andando até Ginny.

- Como fez isto? – disse ela, também perplexa.

- Eu aprendi. Com uma mutante.

- Mutante?

- É. Uma mutante chamada Ororo Munro. – ela respondeu, e em seguida, se virou para Draco. – Satisfeito?

- É impressionante.

Ron e Harry se aproximaram.

- Quando me disse que podia brincar com o tempo, não achei que fosse literalmente. – Malfoy falou de novo, ainda rindo.

Ginny riu com prazer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry para Draco.

- O que vim fazer aqui? Não é obvio? Vim ver Ginny. Não tinha a visto desde que tinha chegado a Londres.

- Mas por que não veio conosco? – ele pareceu bravo.

- Sei lá. – ele se virou para Ginny. – Hey, que mais consegue fazer? Consegue andar sobre águas e transformar água em vinho?

Ginny gargalhou.

- Nunca tentei. – disse ela, ainda rindo, colocando uma das mãos no peito de Draco.

Harry olhou aquilo com profundo desgosto.

Ela fazia de propósito.

- Venham jantar! – gritou Sra. Weasley. – Você também, Draco!

- Eu? Oba! Não como algo decente desde que minha empregada foi embora pra Espanha.

Ginny riu novamente, seguindo com ele para dentro da Toca. E Harry os observava com a cara fechada.

XxLFxX

O jantar havia sido algo estranho e inesperado.

Para Harry foi indigesto. Não conseguia engolir aquela amizade entre Ginny e Malfoy. Eles riam muito, e faziam graça de tudo.

Draco estava tão divertido, que até as crianças, que não eram muito fãs dele, gostaram.

- Vou levá-lo lá fora. – disse Ginny, após Draco se despedir da família.

Eles saíram pela porta da frente, deixando um incomodado Harry bebendo firewhisky.

- Ginny, não sei se você sentiu isso, mas... esse clima tá muito esquisito. E eu me sinto muito mal com isso.

- Clima? Que clima?

- Como que clima? Potter!

- Não entendi.

- Gin, você é cega? Achei que estava tudo bem. Mas vi que ele não gostou nem um pouco de me ver aqui.

- Relaxa.

- Relaxar? Toda vez que olhava pra você, que você falava comigo, eu tinha a impressão que ele ia me azarar.

- Draco...

- Quer apostar quanto que ele deve estar nos assistindo lá de dentro?

- Pára com isso! Mesmo que estivesse, ele não tem que se sentir traído por nós sermos amigos.

- Não é isso. Olha, eu sou homem, e sei o que é isso. Vocês mulheres, não vivem dizendo que os homens são todos iguais? – Ginny riu com aquilo. – Então, por isso eu digo que ele ainda não perdoou nenhum de nós pelo que aconteceu em Hogwarts.

- Exatamente, Draco. É só isso o que ele sente. É por orgulho e vaidade.

- Bom, Gin, só o que eu peço, é que não me queime com ele nem com seus irmãos. Já é duro o suficiente as pessoas no departamento e no Ministério me olharem de cara feia.

- Não se preocupe. Vou conversar com Harry. Desculpe, quando eu disse sobre nós ontem, eu não lembrei que vocês eram amigos.

- Deixa pra lá. Melhor eu ir. Não quero causar um incidente entre os Weasley.

Ginny riu, e Draco lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- O próximo é na boca. – disse ele, perto do ouvido dela.

- Vou cobrar. – disse ela, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não deveria brincar com fogo, Ginny Weasley.

- Eu não brinco, eu adoro me queimar. – disse ela com um sorriso, provocante.

Draco devolveu o mesmo sorriso, com um pensamento claro na cabeça.

- Tava pensando: já que logo você vai embora, que tal pegarmos um trem e irmos até Paris passar o fim de semana?

- Paris?

- É, um revival na Cidade Luz. A gente se hospede no Plaza Athénée, nós passeamos no Jardim das Tulleries e comemos o jantar de nove pratos no Gui Savoy. Lá você vai poder botar fogo em mim, e queimar nós dois.

_Ai, meu Deus, como resistir a essa tentação?_

- E quem sabe, - continuou ele. - me dá uma crise de romantismo, e eu te peço em casamento no alto da Torre Eiffel... A gente pode dar uma esticada em Saint Tropez, se entupir de Mojitos na praia Pampelonne e tomar um café da manhã no Café Sénéquier à beira do porto...

- ... em Quai Jean Jaurès. – ela terminou pra ele. Ela alcança seu rosto e lhe dá um leve beijo na boca. – Que horas você vai me pegar?

- Amanhã de manhã, dez horas.

- Vou estar pronta.

Ele deu um passo pra trás, e aparatou.

_Deus, eu não tenho mais jeito! Eu vim aqui ver minha família, não pra transar com um príncipe nórdico na cidade mais romântica do mundo!_

Ela levou as duas mãos á cabeça, sem acreditar no que tinha feito, e se virou para entrar em casa, quando viu parado na porta da frente: ele. Harry Potter.

- Queria mesmo falar com você. – seu sorriso sumiu.

- Interrompi o momento romântico? – Harry é seco e irônico.

- Não precisa agir assim, Harry. Eu não tenho mais dezesseis anos. Não sou mais seu brinquedo.

- Você que pensa. Não é meu, é brinquedo dele.

Ginny gargalhou.

- Por que está sendo irônico? Não era eu que estava fazendo papel de namorado ciumento lá dentro.

- Por que você se dá tanto crédito?

- Ah, é? Por que você foi questionar Draco hoje de manhã? Por que ficou tão furioso com ele aqui hoje? Por que está sendo tão ridículo me cobrando algo que não é da sua conta?

Harry a fitou com ar de profunda raiva nos olhos. Ele passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Puxou Ginny pelo braço, e atravessou o quintal, se escondendo atrás do pomar. Ninguém ali podia vê-los atrás das imensas e variadas arvores frutíferas.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela, sem compreender aquele ato.

- Aqui ninguém pode nos ouvir. Por quê você estava... com Malfoy...?

- O quê?

- Você e Malfoy...

- Malfoy é meu amigo, e eu o adoro. – disse pra provocar, sabendo a reação dele.

Ele lhe devolveu um olhar furioso.

- Hey, peraí. – ela caiu em si. – Por que estou me justificando? Eu não tenho que dar explicações pra você.

- Você não entende, Gin. Malfoy é um canalha. Ele dorme com qualquer uma. Você quer ser mais uma qualquer na lista dele?

- Talvez ele seja mais um qualquer na minha.

Harry a olhou chocado.

Ginny vendo o seu choque, o provocou.

- Ele é qualquer um na minha vida como você também já foi um dia. O que diferencia você dele? Ao menos eu sei o que ele quer, posso ler isso nos olhos dele. Eu achava que eu sabia o que você queria. Em Hogwarts, eu via nos seus olhos o que eu achava que era amor. Mas não era, era Harry?

Harry a olhava profundamente. Ele não tinha mais aquele ar de interrogatório e os olhos estreitos de irritação. Ele a fitava de uma maneira triste, abandonada.

- Hey, espere, do que estou falando? – ela perguntava a si mesmo. E aí se virava para ele. – Você me trouxe aqui por algum motivo que não é apenas cobrar satisfações, certo? Por que não me diz o que quer?

Harry baixou os olhos. O que ele quer? Ele queria beijar aquela boca rosada, queria acariciar aquela pele sedosa que ele lembrava de Hogwarts, queria mergulhar seu rosto naquele cabelo perfumado, queria...

- Ah, é? – ela o interrompeu. – Você só diz o que quer quando é tarde demais, não é?

Ele a encarou sem compreender.

- Convidar Cho para o baile. Convidar a mim para o baile. Beijar Cho. Namorar comigo. Tudo foi tarde demais, não foi? E agora, seis anos depois, por que não diz finalmente o que quer?

Ele a encarou fixamente. Ginny tem a impressão de que ele vai falar alguma coisa. Mas Harry apenas a fitava, sem palavras.

- Nem assim, Harry? – ela balançou a cabeça. – Oh, Merlin, será que sempre eu que tenho que fazer alguma coisa?

Ginny encostada numa arvore se aproximou de Harry, encostando seus lábios nos dele. Harry, de inicio hesita, mas não se distanciou. Harry abriu a boca para protestar, e Ginny aproveitou colocando sua língua dentro da boca dele, acariciando sua língua. Harry não sabia como reagir. Sua mente dizia que não deveria fazer aquilo. Era a maneira de Malfoy agir, não dele.

Harry queria sair dali, dizer a ela que ele queria aquilo, mas não daquele jeito. Mas sua resistência foi por água abaixo, quando sentiu as mãos dela desabotoando sua calça e abrindo seu zíper. Ele gemeu imaginando qual eram as intenções dela.

Aquela não era a Ginny que ele conhecia. Não era sua doce Ginny. Aquela Ginny era sexy, selvagem. Sabia o que queria e corria atrás do que queria. E no momento o que ela queria, era ele.

A mente de Harry viajava enquanto Ginny o beijava. Sua mente relutava mas seu corpo ficava em brasa ao sentir as curvas do corpo dela, ao sentir seus lábios quentes, ao sentir sua mão morna invadir sua cueca, e acariciar seu membro já excitado.

Harry gemeu com o toque. Conforme a mão de Ginny trabalhava, Harry perdia de vez as estribeiras. E ele acabou desistindo de resistir.

Levou suas mãos ao rosto dela, e viajou sua língua junto com a dela.

_Foda-se!_ – pensou.

Ginny abriu um sorriso em meio aos beijos de Harry, percebendo que ele não relutava mais. Como homem era um bicho fácil de controlar!

Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Ele desceu as mãos, baixando as alças do seu vestido, mostrando seu colo. Como ela não usava sutiã, o vestido baixou mostrando seus seios.

Harry parou de beijá-la e fitou seus seios. Grandes e sedosos. Harry ficou parado ali, os observando maravilhado. Como se nunca tivesse visto algo igual na sua vida, levou as mãos os acariciando. Quando tocou um dos bicos dos seios dela, Ginny gemeu. Aquilo o excitou ainda mais. E ele voltou a sentir o toque de Ginny no seu pênis grosso e duro.

Levou o bico aos lábios, o sugando com voracidade. Ginny voltou a gemer, e respirar com dificuldade.

Ginny sentia que não agüentava mais. O membro ereto de Harry nas suas mãos a deixava molhada de tanta excitação. Levou a outra mão e começou a puxar sua calcinha. Harry percebeu o que ela fazia, e a ajudou, fazendo a calcinha cair no chão. Harry a suspendeu no ar, e a encaixou em seu corpo. Ginny sentiu a penetração e gemeu alto. Em pé, Harry investia dentro dela com força. Harry gemia no ouvido dela, e Ginny segurava para não gritar.

O salto do sapato que Ginny usava batia na arvore. Ginny sentia os espasmos de prazer a preenchendo, até os dois gritarem juntos, gozando juntos.

Harry não a soltou, somente deixou cair o corpo, ainda colado no dela. E ficaram parados ali no gramado, recuperando o fôlego e a emoção.

Eles se separaram e Ginny deitou no chão, tentando ajeitar o vestido.

Harry a olhava abismado. Não conseguia conceber tudo aquilo. Tinha sonhado com a volta de Ginny. Sonhava com aquela garota linda que tinha conhecido em Hogwarts. E por mais que tentasse não conseguia compará-la com aquela mulher a sua frente.

Ali estava uma mulher que ele não conhecia. Ela era bonita demais, inteligente demais. O olhava de um jeito superior, como se pudesse ler sua mente. Ela o deixava sem jeito, sem palavras. Ela conseguia dominá-lo. Conseguia qualquer coisa apenas chegando perto dele.

- Era isso o que queria?

A voz dela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- O que?

- Era isso que não tinha coragem de dizer? Que queria trepar comigo?

Harry ruborizou. Nunca tinha escutado uma mulher falar aquela palavra: "trepar". A mente de Harry voltava a viajar, imaginando ela e Malfoy "trepando". Malfoy tocando aquela pele de seda. Malfoy a fazendo gritar com um orgasmo...

- O que te faz diferente de Malfoy? Você é patético, Harry.

Ela se levantou, novamente ajeitando o vestido.

Harry se levantou também, abotoando a calça, se recompondo.

- Ginny...

- Relaxa, Harry... como eu disse, você é só mais um.

- Eu não sou mais um. - Harry replicou, voltando a ficar com o sangue fervendo.

- Ah, não! Por que acha isso?

Harry mais uma vez ficou sem palavras. Ela tinha aquele poder sobre ele. Em lhe deixar mudo.

- Porque...

- Porque...?

- Nós tivemos um passado.

Ginny gargalhou.

- Belo passado. Do que você se orgulha Harry? De ter namorado comigo? De ter me trocado por Cho? Ou de ter me ridicularizado diante do colégio?

- Você não pensa assim.

- Ah, não? Harry, eu pergunto novamente: o que você quer? Um futuro? É isso? Ou você quer eu diga: "_Harryzinho, amor da minha vida, eu te amo, você é o único na minha vida, Draco não significou nada, e quero ficar com você pra sempre!_" – ela disse isso, com uma voz melodiosa e chorosa, como se fosse uma menininha. - Desculpe, Harry, de mim você não vai ouvir isso. Só o que eu posso, e quero te dar, é mais uma trepada. Só isso.

Ginny se virou e saiu andando pelo quintal, deixando um Harry chocado e cabisbaixo pra trás.

_Merlin! Que mulher é essa?_

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Espero que não esteja acostumando vocês mal, por postar quase todo dia. É que a maioria dos capítulos já estavam prontos. Não se decepcionem se não postar todo dia, hein? Ah, sobre essa cena "totalmente D/G" eu explico. Na verdade, como eu já disse em fics anteriores, eu escrevo normalmente no papel. Levo cadernos na bolsa, embaixo da cama, pra se qualquer hora do dia precisar escrever, escrevo independente do lugar. Na hora de digitar, minha inspiração volta conforme vou lendo, e não sei o que aconteceu mas, o Malfoy ficou tão romântico pra mim, que não consegui resistir em escrever aquela cena. Os "H/G que odeiam D/G" me perdoem. Eu também não sou muito D/G, mas ele ficou tão perfeito pra mim, que eu até esqueci que era Malfoy. (E se você curte D/G, ou se você só quer saber como vai ser a viagem à Paris: vou fazer um capitulo bônus com a viagem, ok? Esse vai pra você, Arinha! Quando você puder ler, claro!)

Bom, **Barbie,** o Harry vai sofrer mais um tiquinho ainda. Ele vai penar um pouco até ele e Ginny se entenderem. Mas relaxa, eu sei o que estou fazendo (eu acho.). **Lanni**, o que dizer? Primeira vez que recebo uma rewiew, do tamanho de um capitulo! Meu anjo, como posso agradecer? Foi respondida suas perguntas? E sim, adoro deixar o suspense no ar. Um tempo de calmaria antes da tempestade. E minha sempre linda **Lis**, minha pedra fundamental no mundo de Harry Potter. Sempre é maravilhoso saber sua opinião. E saber que você tá curtindo é melhor ainda. É, realmente o Malfoy tá fofo demais. Exagerei. A única coisa que me dói, é não ter a rewiew da Arinha. Mas ela sabe que aguardo ansiosamente por Maninho, e que um pouco dessa fic aqui é pra ela. 1000 beijocas pra vocês!!

**Ps especial**: Agradecimentos a X-Men por ter me inspirado tanto! E agradecimentos a Ororo Munro, ou melhor, Tempestade, por ter um poder tão magnífico!!!


	5. Cap 5 Quando Paris alucina

**N/A**: Esse é um capitulo especial. E sim, é completamente **D/G.** Se não quiser, não leia. Não irá fazer diferença durante a história. O Capitulo 6 continuará depois da Viagem à Paris de Ginny. Você pode pular esse capitulo, se quiser. Mas se você quiser saber um pouco sobre a Cidade Luz, essa cidade que é considerada a cidade mais romântica do mundo, leia. Você vai curtir. Arinha, esse capítulo é todo feito pra você.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, a Cho teria sido ficado no 4º livro...

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO CINCO – Quando Paris Alucina...**

O aeroporto Charles de Gaule estava insuportável. Era fim de julho, o outono estava para começar, mas ainda o calor era imenso. Não era uma boa época para ver Paris. A cidade ainda estava lotada com tantos turistas.

Ginny e Draco desembarcavam sorridentes, mesmo com a cidade fervendo.

Ginny usava uma minissaia preta e botas, cabelos soltos e óculos escuros, enquanto Draco vestia jeans e uma camisa branca de tecido leve e mangas curtas. E obviamente um chinelo. Simples e impecável. Andavam de mãos dadas, indo na direção dos táxis. Se hospedariam no hotel Plaza Athénée, que fica na Avenue Montaigne, entre a Avenida Champs-Èlysée e a Torre Eiffel.

Draco, por ter grandes contatos, tinha conseguido reservar o quarto mais caro e mais luxuoso do hotel: a Royal Suite. Custando aproximadamente US 28.000 por uma única noite, a suíte fica no 5º andar com vista para a Torre Eiffel. A suíte tinha uma mistura interessante: uma decoração inspirada no século 18 com tecnologia de ponta. Possui duas salas de estar, uma sala de jantar, dois quartos com camas king-size e dois banheiros luxuosos com banheiras jacuzzi e banho turco. Tudo isso cabendo em 500 metros quadrados.

Draco tinha uma gosto mais que impecável. Era incrivelmente brilhante.

Se acomodaram em um táxi, onde o motorista os levaria diretamente para o Plaza Athénée.

- Nossa, - disse ela, retirando os óculos. – havia esquecido como essa cidade é espetacular.

- Realmente. – disse ele, se aconchegando no banco do taxi. – Odeio voar.

- Desculpe, mas… - disse ela. – não sei... vir de trem…

- Qual o problema de vir de trem?

- De avião, é mais rápido. Teremos mais tempo em Paris.

- Tá certo, então. Já fez nosso roteiro de viagem?

- Fiz. Como é quase hora do almoço, decidi que devemos almoçar primeiro.

- Ótimo. Estou faminto. Onde?

- No OZO.

- Ozo?

- É, comemos algo light, já que enfrentemos um comida horrível no avião.

Draco fez uma cara de que não tinha gostado da opção.

- Tem alguma sugestão? – ficou contrariada.

- Achei que não fosse perguntar. – disse ele, entusiasmado. – Que tal o La Coupole?

- O La Coupole fica do outro lado da cidade, em Montparnasse.

- E daí, a gente almoça lá, e vai até o Panteão.

- Você tá acabando com o meu roteiro.

- Tá desculpa. Mas não tem outro lugar pra gente comer, que não seja um fast-food?

Ginny o olhou contrariada novamente.

- Draco… querido… - ela soou falsa. – Na maioria dos restaurantes se necessita de reserva, principalmente na alta temporada.

- Não pra mim.

- É mesmo?

- Olha, eu estou em Paris, onde há umas das melhores cozinhas do mundo. E eu mereço... ouviu? Eu mereço comer algo indecentemente e deliciosamente francês. E quero comer no La Coupole onde há as ostras e os mexilhões mais deliciosos de Paris.

Draco terminou seu discurso sobre a Franceise Cuisine, vermelho e exaltado.

- Tá bem. Mas eu... Ouviu? Eu escolho a sobremesa.

Draco olhou para ela e riu. Abaixou e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Eu confio no seu bom gosto.

- Não parece. – disse ela. - Você vai se entupir de frutos do mar, vai passar mal e nossa viagem vai ficar numa privada do Plaza Athénée.

- Vira a boca pra lá. – ele disse, apontando para as ruas. – Como posso passar mal diante de uma cidade dessa?

Ginny sorriu.

O taxí passa na Rue de Rivoli, já na margem direita do Rio Sena. Ginny olhou para sua esquerda, e seus olhos se enchem.

- Draco, olhe!

Eles viram as duas torres inconfundíveis da Catedral de Notre Dame. São 69 metros de altura. Para subir, é necessário tempo e forma física, são centenas de degraus.

- Não sabia que curtia isso! – disse ele.

- Não, nem é pela religião. É pela arquitetura.

Draco viu que os olhos dela brilharam, e ela sorriu.

O taxí passou ao lado do museu mais famoso do mundo, o Museu do Louvre, e do Jardin das Tuileries, o "Central Park" francês, ambos lotados de turistas.

Em pouquíssimos minutos, Draco e Ginny foram deixados no Plaza Athénée. Um hotel exuberantemente sofisticado.

Draco fez o check-in, e ele e Ginny subiram até a Royal Suite. Entrando no quarto, Ginny se impressionou:

- Draco, isso é exagero!

Ela viu a entrada principal, decorado com tapetes e um enorme sofá vermelho com detalhes em dourado. Ginny está acostumada com requinte e luxo. Era as vantagens de possuir milhões de dólares a seu dispor no "Twelve Riders". Mas aquilo? Aquilo era... era espantoso.

Draco a seguiu, após dar uma gorjeta ao rapaz que tinha subido com as malas.

A entrada, à direita, tinha uma decoração levemente dourada, e com rosas brancas e amarelas espalhadas em cima de aparadores de madeira. Ao lado, a Sala de Estar possui sofás de camurça na cor vinho, cortinas claras e lustres de cristal. À esquerda, havia sofás dourados, com poltronas Luis XV, objetos de arte e paredes brancas com entalhes dourados.

Ginny andava naquela suíte, maravilhada. Fã de arquitetura e decoração. Se impressionava com as diferentes tonalidades e diferentes objetos, que acabavam dando um excelente acabamento e refinamento.

À sua frente, Ginny encontrava a Sala de jantar. Possui as mesmas paredes claras e os mesmos lustres. Também possuía mais sofás com detalhes dourados, puffes vinhos de veludo e uma enorme mesa de jantar de vidro com cadeiras também de veludo vinho. Tudo ornamentado com rosas brancas e amarelas.

Ela entrou por uma porta e viu o primeiro quarto.

Possui uma cama king-size com dossel, com colchas em tom amarronzado e almofadas com tecido listrado em vários tons que iam de marrom ao bege. Em frente a cama, havia poltronas e um sofá aconchegante de veludo também marrom.

Entrou no banheiro, que também possuía cores douradas. Nele havia uma enorme banheira jacuzzi e espelhos por todos os lados.

Draco observava Ginny andar pela suíte, completamente satisfeito por tê-la deixado em estado de choque, com tanta sofisticação.

Ela saiu pelo quarto e entra no segundo quarto, que era completamente diferente do primeiro. Nele havia a maior cama que Ginny havia visto na sua vida. No dossel, havia uma leve cortina em cores cinzas, quase azuis, que combinavam perfeitamente com a colcha dourada e os entalhes nas paredes. À frente havia uma espreguiçadeira, e um sofá aconchegante.

Ela alcançou a mesinha de centro e pega um petit-four que ficava numa bandeja de gostosuras, ao lado de um enorme arranjo de rosas.

Ela olhou para Draco e sorriu.

- Eu tenho que perguntar.

- O que? – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Pra que tudo isso? – disse ela, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Tudo do melhor que o dinheiro pode oferecer. – disse ele, capturando os lábios dela num beijo.

O beijo foi intenso e avassalador. Ele explorou a boca dela com a lingua, e Ginny a abriu mais para senti-lo por completo.

Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, pressionando mais o rosto dele no seu.

Ginny sentiu seu corpo em brasa, e percebeu que o corpo de Draco começou a corresponder com mesma excitação.

Ela se separou dele, passando a língua nos lábios dele antes.

- Acho melhor a gente parar aqui. Não vim para Paris para passar o fim de semana no quarto.

- Concordo. – disse ele, se recompondo. – Vamos almoçar?

- Claro. Só vou retocar a maquiagem.

- Certo. – disse ela, andando até a entrada, e pegando sua nécessaire.

XxLFxX

Ginny observou Draco se deliciar com as ostras, caranguejos e todo o tipo de fruto do mar que pediu. Ela observava aquilo com asco. Nesse ponto, ela era um bem inglesa, apesar de ter vivido seis anos nos Estados Unidos.

Ela deu uma tragada no cigarro, e suspirou.

- Draco, querido, já passou da uma e meia. Meu roteiro ainda possui a nossa sobremesa, a Torre Eiffel, o Louvre, Jardin de Tuileries e o Cemitério Père Lachaise.

- Você quer ir em um cemitério?

- Claro, você não quer?

- Temos cemitérios em Londres.

- Mas nós não estamos em Londres. Não é um cemitério comum. E eu quero. Ouviu? Eu mereço ir no Cemitério Père Lachaise.

Draco a olhou contrariado. Iria pagar por toda a viagem, por ter falado a frase: "Ouviu? Eu mereço."

- Tá, nós vamos no Cemitério Père Lachaise.

Ginny deu um sorriso, como se fosse uma criança levada.

- Será que você poder ir mais rápido. – disse ela, olhando para ele. – Você parece um... um... glutão.

Draco, com a boca cheia, a olhou com um olhar de poderia azará-la ali, naquele momento.

Ginny deu uma risadinha de prazer.

XxLFxX

Ginny se deliciava com um profiterole de chocolate quente enquanto saiu de um taxi, parando na Champ de Mars, no 7º arrondissement. Draco atrás dela, a alcançou, enquanto olha para cima, junto com ela.

Ali está a estrutura mais marcante e conhecida do mundo, a Torre Eiffel. O símbolo por excelência de Paris. Possui 321 metros de altura, e ela proporcionava, a partir das suas plataformas de observação, uma vista que abrange 64 km a sua volta.

Ginny e Draco aproveitaram a tarde livre e subiram a torre. De lá de cima, observaram o Arco do Triunfo à sua frente, um pouco a direita o museu do Louvre e o Jardin de Tuileries. Ao fundo do Jardin, a Basilica de Sacre-Cour. Mas a direita, a Catedral de Notre Dame e seguindo com os olhos, o Panteão.

Realmente, Paris é uma das cidades mais lindas do mundo.

- Deus, isso me lembrou de uma frase de Sigmund Freud: - disse ela, com um olhar sonhador. - _"'Se um de nós morrer', o marido disse à mulher, 'eu vou me mudar para Paris'"_

Draco gargalhou.

- Eu compreendo. – disse ele, ainda rindo. – E faz sentido.

XxLFxX

Draco sentiu uma ponta de excitação quando seus olhos fizeram uma fútil tentativa de absorver totalmente o imenso edifício de estava ali à sua frente.

O museu de arte mais famoso do mundo: o Museu do Louvre.

Fã ardoroso de artes, já tinha visitado o Louvre pouco mais de dez vezes. E toda vez que o visitava de novo, era como se fosse a primeira.

Era o prédio mais cumprido da Europa, e Draco certa vez percorrera todo o perímetro do Louvre, uma caminhada inacreditável de quase cinco quilômetros. Apesar de se calcular que um visitante levaria cinco semanas para apreciar adequadamente as 65.300 obras de arte desse edifício, a maioria dos turistas escolhia um passeio light. Uma passagem rápida pelo museu para ver os três mais famosos objetos: a Mona Lisa, a Vênus de Milo e a Vitória Alada.

Ginny sorriu para Draco ao ver a sua frente a Pirâmide. A entrada do Louvre. Quase tão famosa, quanto o museu em si.

- Goethe dizia que essa pirâmide é como música solidificada. – disse ela para Draco. – E eu li num livro, que a foi feita com 666 vidraças.

- É mesmo? – diz ele. - É impressionante.

Eles seguiram rumo ao subsolo, pela famosa escadaria de mármore, entrando no átrio subterrâneo sob a pirâmide de vidro. Enquanto caminhavam, Draco e Ginny vislumbraram da pirâmide menos conhecida do Louvre – a Pirâmide Invertida -, uma imensa clarabóia que chegava ao chão. Eles foram conduzidos até um lance curto de escadas, subindo até a boca de um túnel em arco, sobre o qual se lia: DENON. A Ala Denon era a mais famosa das três partes do Louvre.

Pegaram as escadas rolantes, e em minutos estavam no espaço amplo que lhes permitiam ver os famosos pés-direitos altos das galerias do Louvre. Alguns metros adiante apareceu a frente deles, a Grande Galeria, um corredor aparentemente interminável, que abrigava as obras de arte italiana mais valiosas do museu.

Andando uns vinte metros, e entraram pelas portas da Salle des États. Ali no centro do piso de parquê, havia um imenso divâ octogonal para os apreciadores pudessem admirar a obra mais valiosa do Louvre.

Ginny e Draco pararam para observá-la.

Apesar da sua monumental reputação, a Mona Lisa media apenas 77 por 53 cm.

Draco sabia que Leonardo Da Vinci considerava-a como sua obra mais perfeita, a carregando sempre que viajava. E Draco tinha se apaixonado por aquele mistério, por aquele sorriso. Era uma homenagem de Da Vinci, às mulheres.

Draco sempre imaginava, que se a Mona Lisa pudesse ser um quadro bruxo, como aquelas centenas que haviam em Hogwarts, ela estaria ali, piscando para ele, e o chamando para entrar na moldura com ela.

Ele deu um risinho de prazer.

Ginny se sentou no divã e a observou. Draco se sentou ao lado dela.

- Você sabia, - começou ele, murmurando. – do jeito que Da Vinci a pintou, com o fundo da esquerda mais baixo, ela parece maior vista da esquerda do que da direita.

- É? – Ginny se levantou, e chegou mais perto, prestando atenção na observação que Draco tinha dito.

Ela voltou a se sentar ao lado dele.

- É uma figura totalmente andrógina. – afirmou ela. - Nem homem, nem mulher.

- Eu não vejo assim. – disse ele.

- É um equilíbrio, é uma fusão de ambos.

- Você tá chamando a Mona Lisa de... de hermafrodita?

Ginny o olhou, rindo.

- Vai a merda, Draco.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou ver a outra mulher mais famosa do Louvre. Infelizmente ela teve seus dois braços arrancados.

- Pobrezinha. – disse Draco que se levantou, e a seguiu.

XxLFxX

Draco e Ginny se sentaram preguiçosamente num banco de pedra no famoso Jardin de Tuileries. Infestado de turistas, que tiravam fotos adoidados, eles riam percebendo as dezenas de nacionalidades presentes ali.

Ginny esticou o maço de cigarro para Draco, que depois de olhar para ele, não recusou. Os dois fumaram ali, somente observando a multidão indo e voltando, olhando as fontes e as estátuas.

- Vem, vamos andar mais um pouquinho. – disse ela.

- Onde?

- Até o Place de La Concorde, ver o restante das estátuas.

- Você vai querer ir na Roda Gigante, não é?

Ginny riu.

- Só porque não tinha pensado nisso!

Draco riu, se levantando.

XxLFxX

Draco e Ginny andaram pelo gigantesco cemitério Père Lachaise no bairro de Montparnasse, que fica a sul de Paris, no 5º arrondissement. Eles haviam passado no Grande Epicerie de Paris, um dos maiores supermercados da cidade, que possuía a maior variedade gastronômica do país. Eles compraram ali uma garrafa de uísque para "presentear" um ídolo de Ginny que está enterrado ali.

- Quem? – perguntou Draco.

- Jim Morrison. – respondeu ela.

- Quem é Jim...?

-... Morrison. – ela completou. – É um astro do rock americano.

Jim Morrison não era o único astro famoso enterrado no cemitério Père Lachaise. Ali estavam grandes escritores e poetas, como Baudeleire, Simone de Beauvoir, Jean-Paul Sartre, Balzac, Oscar Wilde, Moliére, Proust, e grandes artistas como a atriz Sarah Bernhardt, os irmãos Lumiére, pioneiros do cinema; e o grande pianista Chopin.

- E por que o uísque?

- Porque ele foi um cara conhecido por gostar de sexo, drogas e rock n'roll.

- E onde você se inclui nisso?

- Onde eu me incluo? Eu adoro musica trouxa. Rock n'roll principalmente. E esse cara tem cada canção... – Ginny começa a cantarolar: - "_People are strange/ when you're a stranger/ Faces look ugly when you're alone/ Women seem wicked, when you're unwanted/ Streets are uneven, when you're down/ When you're strange/ faces come out of the rain/ When you're strange/ no one remembers your name/ When you're strange/ when you're strange/ when you're str...ange..."_

Draco a olhou rindo.

- Nunca ouvi.

- Um dia te mostro.

Eles chegaram no túmulo de Morrison, e vêem que a última morada do astro é um grande tributo ao que ele fez em vida. O túmulo é todo pichado com nomes de pessoas que passaram ali, e com frases de agradecimentos ao cantor. E as "oferendas" são drogas e álcool. Ginny coloca a garrafa de uísque ao lado do nome do astro.

- Por Merlin, ele devia ter sido muito doido! – disse Draco.

Ginny deu uma gargalhada.

- Doido é pouco. – ela voltou a cantar: - "_Before you slip into unconsciousness/ I'd like to have another kiss/ Another flashing chance at bliss/ Another kiss/ Another kiss..."_

Ela começou a dançar ali mesmo, como uma pequena homenagem a Jim Morrison.

- "..._The days are bright and filled with pain/ Enclose me in your gentle rain/ The time you ran was too insane/ We'll meet again/ We'll meet again_..." – ela riu e faz uma careta como se tivesse tido uma idéia. – Hey, que tal a gente dar um gole nesse uisque?

Ele deu uma bela risada.

- Vamos, - disse ele a puxando pelo braço. - acho que já vai fechar o cemitério. Estou doido por um banho e um jantar.

- Seu chato. Vamos jantar no Guy Savoy?

- Claro, fiz as reservas em Londres.

- Nove pratos mesmo?

- Nove. – ele afirmou, a guiando para a saída.

- Nem sei se consigo comer o segundo.

Draco riu.

- Acho que nem eu.

XxLFxX

Ginny falava num francês rápido, o que Draco não conseguia compreender. Ela estava encostada no balcão do bar pedindo algo para eles beberem.

A boate que estavam se chamava Le Cab. O lugar do momento em Paris. As duas da manhã era o ponto alto da noite. O lugar, decorado à moda romana, tinha uma parte cheia de camas, que segundo diziam, estimulavam os tímidos.

Minutos depois, Ginny e Draco se requebravam na pista de dança. Ela adorava música eletrônica. Draco não era profundo conhecedor como curtia as batidas e o ritmo. Passaram quatro, cinco, seis músicas, e dois não se cansavam. E pra quem não era fã, Draco dançava. E muito.

Seguiram na direção do bar e bebiam tequila com limão. E voltavam em seguida, para pista de dança. Depois tequila de novo.

XxLFxX

Ginny e Draco tomaram um café delicioso no famoso Tabac La Havane. Ela aproveitou e comprou cigarros.

- Nossa, eu tô morta!

- Eu também tô quebrado. Acho que não devia ter dançado tanto. – disse ele, com um cigarro nas mãos.

Ginny riu, também fumando.

- Vamos embora, Monsieur Malfoy, eu acho que temos uma cama gigante nos esperando.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo o que você mandar, Mademoiselle.

Ginny abriu um sorriso, e chamou o garçom.

XxLFxX

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ela.

- Tenho. – afirma ele.

Ginny estreitou os olhos, e riu.

- Não, você não tem.

Draco riu.

Ginny estava sentada em cima dele, nua, e ele deitado na cama king size da Royal Suite.

- Por que você acha que estou mentindo? – perguntou ele.

- Algo me diz que você não está sendo de todo sincero.

- Hey, você lê mentes por acaso?

Ginny deu uma gargalhada.

- Se você dissesse a verdade, eu não precisaria ler.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

- Esquece. – disse ela, alcançando o maço de cigarros no criado-mudo.

Draco levantou as mãos e alcançou os seus seios, fazendo o contorno deles com os dedos. Ginny acendendo o cigarro, olha para baixo e riu. Ele começou a fazer carinho nos mamilos dela, e ela soltou um gemido.

- Gosta disso, é?

Ginny só balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- E assim? – ele se levantou e os alcançou com a boca.

- Assim é bem melhor.

- Então é assim que você gosta. – e começou a chupar seus mamilos.

Ginny gemeu de novo, e parou de fumar.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. – disse ele.

Ele a empurrou para a cama, a fazendo deitar de barriga pra cima. Abriu as pernas dela, e levou o rosto entre elas.

Ginny sabendo o que ele ia fazer, riu:

- Isso eu gosto mais ainda.

Foi quando ela sentiu a boca quente dele firmemente na sua vagina. Ginny abriu a boca, se deliciando com aquilo. Ele chupava e mordiscava seu clitóris, fazendo Ginny gemer. Ele continuava e Ginny gemia alto, quase gritando. Segurava o lençol com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos. Poucos minutos depois, ela retesou-se, arqueou as costas e gozou com um grito.

Draco levantou a cabeça, e a segurou com uma mão, enquanto a observava recuperar o fôlego. Ela olhou pra ele, e sorriu.

- Onde aprendeu isso? – ela perguntou.

- Não vai querer saber.

- Imagino que deve ter sido por prática, certo?

Ele riu, envergonhado.

- É melhor a gente dormir. – diz ele. - Daqui a pouco, quero tomar sol em Pampelonne.

- É. – ela murmurou.

Ele deitou ao lado dela, a puxando para seu corpo.

- Nossa, essa é minha melhor vinda a Paris. – ela confessou.

Draco riu, com aquelas palavras. Ele se sentia completo quando deixava uma mulher assim: satisfeita.

XxLFxX

Ginny bebeu uma xícara de café fumagante, encostada na sacada da Royal Suite. Era uma sacada com uma vista vantajosa: para a Torre Eiffel. Ela não tinha dormido muito. Não conseguia pregar os olhos diante daquela cidade. No fundo, algo lhe dizia que dormir era perda de tempo.

Olhou para trás e viu Draco dormindo profundamente, esparramado na cama gigantesca. Chacoalhou a cabeça e riu.

- Draco! – ela andou até ele. – Querido, vamos!

Draco sequer se moveu.

Ela o balançou com as mãos.

- Draco, Saint Tropez nos espera!

Ele abriu os olhos, e a olhou. Demora alguns segundos, até perceber o que está acontecendo.

- Oi, bom dia! – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Bom dia! – respondeu ele, esticando o braço, a alcançando.

- Levante, são oito horas. Vamos perder o melhor do sol de Pampellone.

XxLFxX

Trinta minutos depois, Ginny e Draco aparataram em Saint Tropez. Caminham pelas ruas lotadas do bairro Quai Jean Jaurès, seguindo para o porto onde está o Café Sénéquier.

Chegando lá, pedem café e croissants. Eles comeram vendo a multidão andar no porto. Alguns minutos depois, aportaram na praia de Pampelonne. Se sentam no Le Voile Rouge – um dos Plages mais caros e concorridos de Saint Tropez. Dividem a areia com turistas, artistas famosos e moradores ilustres.

- Eu ainda estou com fome! – disse Draco.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Você me faz lembrar o Ron. Pede alguma coisa então. – disse ela, estirada numa cadeira.

Draco chamou um garçom, e pede uma salada e uma garrafa de Bandol.

- Hey, é verdade que vocês vão para Nova York? – perguntou Ginny para Draco.

- Quem te disse?

- Hermione.

- É, talvez em duas semanas.

- Você já esteve lá, né?

- Em Chicago, só.

Ginny riu.

- Posso te ver em Nova York? – ele pediu.

- Vamos ver.

- Ah, é? Você tem namorado, certo?

Ginny balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Mas eu tenho tempo pros amigos.

- Harry também?

- Todos! – ela exclamou.

Draco riu.

- Você é mesmo um perigo!

Ginny gargalhou, vendo o garçom trazendo os pedidos de Draco.

Ele encheu as taças de vinho e Draco e Ginny brindaram.

- Para a melhor viagem à França das nossas vidas!

- E para o nosso encontro em Nova York! Que tenho certeza que vai ser do barulho! – e riu.

Draco estranhou mas não questionou. Levantou a taça e brindou, deixando os cristais cintilarem.

XxLFxX

De volta a Paris, Ginny e Draco passeiaram de barco no rio Sena. Sentam abraçados observando os prédios ao redor.

O Museu D'Orsay. o Louvre, ao longe. A Catedral de Notre Dame. O Hotel De Ville.

Eles desceram e seguiram a pé até a Catedral de Notre Dame, com sua arquitetura gótica, toda branca, com suas duas torres e a rosácea no meio.

Ginny e Draco subiram as torres, onde pode ver as estatuas dos reis da França, as famosas gárgulas e a magnifica vista do rio Sena e da Rive Gauche.

Logo em seguida, pegaram um táxi, e seguiram até o Jardin de Luxembourg e o Panteão, uma igreja com uma grande cúpula sitiada na Praça de Santa Genoveva, onde Draco e Ginny sentaram nas suas enormes escadas para fumar e conversar.

Voltaram ao Plaza Athenée, fizeram as malas e pegaram o trem para Londres. Eles conversavam animadamente quando o celular de Ginny tocou. Levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver quem é:

- Fala, Cash. – Draco reconheceu o nome do namorado dela. -... o que?... ah, não!... tá certo, eu tô indo... não, relaxa, eu volto ainda hoje... Cash, eu já disse, que estou a caminho, amanhã de manhã eu estou aí... tchau.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Draco.

- Um dos meus chefes morreu. Ataque Cardíaco. Tenho que ir pra Nova York hoje.

- Hoje? – ele perguntou.

- É. Vou chegar na Toca, ver meus pais e pegar o primeiro vôo.

- Então, quer dizer, que eu te vejo agora só em Nova York?

- Acredito que sim. – disse ela, acendendo um cigarro.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Queria agradecer as minhas inspirações para ter escrito esse capitulo. Aos filmes "Antes do Por do Sol", "O Último Tango em Paris", "Identidade Bourne" e "Vivendo um Conto de Fadas". E aos livros, O Codigo Da Vinci, de Dan Brown; e, Mil lugares para conhecer antes de morrer, de Patricia Schultz. E aos sites do Hotel Plaza Athénée ao site do museu do louvre (.fr) e as dezenas de sites de fotos e de dicas para uma viagem a Paris. Obrigada!

PS: Aqui vão as traduções das duas canções de Jim Morrison, do The Doors (ao menos, a tradução dos trechos que Ginny canta):

PEOPLE ARE STRANGE - PESSOAS SÃO ESTRANHAS

_Pessoas são estranhas  
Quando você é um estranho  
Rostos parecem feios  
Quando você está sozinho  
Mulheres parecem malvadas  
Quando você é indesejado  
As ruas são irregulares  
Quando você está pra baixo_

Quando você é um estranho  
Rostos vêm de fora da chuva  
Quando você é um estranho  
Ninguém lembra seu nome  
Quando você é um estranho  
Quando você é um estranho  
Quando você é um estranho

THE CRYSTAL SHIP – O NAVIO DE CRISTAL

_Antes de você cair na inconsciência  
eu quero mais um beijo  
outra oportunidade mágica de ser feliz  
mais um beijo  
mais um beijo  
Os dias são luminosos e cheios de dor  
me permita nascer na sua chuva gentil  
o tempo em que você andava era tão insano.  
nós nos encontraremos de novo  
nós nos encontraremos de novo_


	6. Cap 6 Quando o futuro se apressa

**N/A: **Esta é uma historia antiga. Comecei a publicá-la em julho de 2006. Muito tempo antes de DH, então ignorem o livro para ler esta história.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, a Warner tá fu**** na minha mão.

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – Quando o futuro se apressa...**

- Harry, bom dia!

Harry atravessou o umbral da porta e entrou na Toca.

- Bom dia, Sra. Weasley.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Na verdade, eu perdi o sono e acabei aproveitando para tomar o café da manhã que a senhora faz.

Sra. Weasley riu.

- Ah, tem que aproveitar mesmo.

Na cozinha da Toca, Harry viu Sr. Weasley que calmamente lia o "Profeta Diário", enquanto bebia uma xícara de café fumegante.

- Olá, Harry, como vai?

- Vou bem, Sr. Weasley. Onde estão todos? – disse ele se sentando a mesa.

Sra. Weasley encheu uma xícara a sua frente, e lhe entregou um prato com bacon e ovos, enquanto respondeu:

- Gui e Fleur já foram para o banco. Ron já está descendo. Hermione e as crianças ainda estão dormindo.

- E Ginny? – perguntou estranhando a ausência dela.

- Você não sabe? Ginny foi embora para os Estados Unidos ontem a noite. Ela chegou de viagem, disse que tinha recebido uma ligação do chefe e tinha que ir. Ninguém lhe contou?

- Não, não me contaram. – disse ele, magoado.

Ela tinha ido embora. Sem falar com ele. Sem ele poder falar tudo o que queria.

- Mas não se preocupe. – disse Sra. Weasley. Harry levantou a cabeça, a olhando. – Soube que vocês vão para uma missão nos Estados Unidos. Eu darei a vocês o endereço da casa dela e do emprego. Quero que vocês vejam como é que está vivendo o meu bebê.

- Molly, por favor! – censurou o marido. – Ginny não é mais um bebê.

_Não mesmo_! – Harry pensou. Ele ainda lembrava daquela noite. Do corpo dela, dos beijos, do calor, da sensação de plenitude, dos olhos fixos nos seus. A imagem daquela mulher não saia da sua cabeça. Tinha passado o fim de semana num tormento. Precisava falar com ela. Ansiou por aquela segunda-feira, desde a sexta, em que a tivera nos braços. Em que a tivera grudado a seu corpo.

Mas agora...

Ginny se fora, e não sabe se teria um momento para conversarem.

Aquela mulher era um enigma. Ele lembrava do jeito orgulhoso e autoritário como ela o olhava. Como ela conseguia saber o que ele queria.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele sabia, e acreditava que as pessoas mudavam da água para o vinho. Mudavam para melhor. A prova viva disso era Draco. Mas ainda não conseguia conceber aquela mudança drástica que tinha se passado em Ginny.

O que será que a fez mudar daquele jeito?

- O que achou?

Aquela pergunta interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Como? – perguntou à Sra. Weasley que a olhava atentamente.

- O que achou dela? Muito diferente, não é?

_Como é que ela sabia que era nisso que eu pensava?_

- Completamente. – admitiu Harry. – Ela nem parece com a Ginny que eu conheci.

- É mesmo, não é? Ela está bonita, adulta, madura, parece responsável e segura de si. – confessou Sr. Weasley. – Estou orgulhoso.

Harry sorriu.

- Mas não gosto disso. Não gosto dela lá, num lugar tão longe. Num lugar onde morrem pessoas todos os dias, onde um bruxo é visto como criminoso.

- Molly, as pessoas estão lutando. Estão se esforçando para acabar com isso.

- Bom dia! – Ron apareceu na cozinha. – Harry, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Perdi o sono, vim tomar café.

Ron se sentou e a mãe o serviu.

- Ah, lembrei o que eu ia te falar. – disse Ron. - Ginny foi embora ontem à noite.

- Já fiquei sabendo.

- Ela me mandou entregar isto. – e Ron esticou um envelope.

O coração de Harry acelerou. Ginny havia deixado uma carta pra ele. Uma carta! O que seria aquilo. Seria um pedido? Uma chance? Uma conversa?

- Tentei abrir. - disse Ron com a boca cheia.

- Ron Weasley! – gritou Sra. Weasley. – Você sabia que é crime federal abrir a carta dos outros?

- É crime quando a carta é enviada pelo correio, mãe. Isso é só um bilhete. E outra, que assunto é esse entre os dois? Não gosto disso.

- Você leu? – perguntou Harry, com medo que ele tenha sabido o que tinha se passado entre eles.

- Não, não consegui abrir. Ginny colocou um feitiço poderoso nele.

Harry ficou aliviado. Menos mal.

- E então? – Ron ficou olhando pra ele, enquanto mastigava.

- Então o que? – Harry não entendeu.

- O que ela quer com você?

- Não vou dizer a você. É pessoal. – respondeu ele, se levantando. – Vamos embora, quero chegar cedo.

- Vai então. Lembrei que preciso falar com a Mione.

- Então tá.

Harry se despediu e agradeceu ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley e aparatou para o Ministério.

XxLFxX

- Uau! Que bronze! – uma mulher disse.

Draco gargalhou. Ele puxou Lea para uma dança sem musica.

- Tive um dos melhores fins de semana da minha vida, Lea.

- Nossa, quem é ela?

- Acho que a única mulher com quem me casaria. E o mais engraçado, é que é a única quem nem pensa em me amarrar.

Lea também gargalhou.

- Não acredito. Você encontrou uma mulher igual a você?

Draco fez uma careta com aquela piada.

Ron e Harry entraram e viram aquela cena inusitada.

- Que animação numa sete e meia de uma segunda feira! – exclamou Ron.

- Draco foi amarrado!

- Também não força, Lea. – disse ele, irritado, se afastando da "dança".

- Quem te amarrou? – perguntou Harry, de melhor humor.

- Ninguém me amarrou. – disse ele, ficando bravo, se sentando a mesa. – Sei que é estranho eu falar isso, mas que tal a gente trabalhar?

- A mulher que ele passou o fim de semana. Ele disse que se ela desse bola, ele casaria com ela.

- Lea, você não tem nada pra fazer, não?

- Que mulher é essa? – perguntou Ron, rindo.

Por um momento, Harry sabia a resposta.

- Casar? – a respiração de Harry se alterou. _Ele queria casar com ela?_

- Eu disse que ela é o tipo de mulher que eu me casaria. É bem diferente. – respondeu Draco, saindo da sala.

_Merlin do Céu, o que está acontecendo? _

XxLFxX

Uma semana depois, Ginny andava esguia e elegante numa sandália plataforma que a deixava ainda mais alta. Ela vestia um vestido trapézio com decote quadrado na cor creme, que chegava aos seus joelhos. Usava um colar de ametista, ornamentando com seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelas suas costas, emoldurando um rosto de boneca escondido por óculos escuros extravagantes.

Ela desfilava com um sorvete nas mãos, chamando a atenção de quem passasse por ali, principalmente a platéia masculina.

Era verão, e Ginny adorava andar a vontade pela cidade, exibindo os modelitos comprados em Paris, Milão e Londres. Adorava deixar os homens babando, e as mulheres, roxas de inveja.

Mas ela, naquele dia, estava trabalhando.

Sentou num banco próximo ao Strawberry Fields, o jardim em homenagem a John Lennon. Ao lado dela, um homem lia o New York Times fumando um charuto.

Ele vestia um terno escuro, em risca de giz, e sapatos lustrosos.

- Alguma informação? – perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos do sorvete.

- Nada ainda. – respondeu o homem, ainda fumando. – Os exames de impressão digital não diagnosticaram nada.

- E os reforços?

- Chegam em dois dias.

- Os três?

Ele assentiu com um gemido.

- Eles sabem que eu tenho carta branca?

- Não, mas vão saber. Vão saber tudo. Você ainda quer que não saibam seu nome?

- Não.

- Mas é seu irmão.

- Quero fazer surpresa, Dyl.

- Espero que essa surpresa não estrague seu disfarce.

- Não vai. Não confia em mim?

- Confio minha vida em você, Jess.

- Ótimo. Tenho que ir. Aquele canal ainda é seguro, é só você ligar.

- E quanto ao Cash?

- Tudo sobre controle.

- Agora as coisas são diferentes, Jess. Com a morte de Beck, você é a segunda no comando. Tem que ser mais cuidadosa que o normal.

- Eu sei disso. Antes que você dissesse. E relaxe, não tenha medo.

Ela se levantou, e jogou o restante do sorvete num latão de lixo próximo.

Seguiu na direção da Central Park West, a avenida que segue ao lado esquerdo do Central Park, e chamou um táxi.

O motorista, depois de abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes diante de uma estonteante Ginny, perguntou:

- Pra onde, senõrita? – com um sotaque espanhol.

- Gramercy Park. – disse ela, entediada.

O taxista acelerou, ainda a encarando pelo retrovisor.

- É modelo?

Ginny suspirou.

- Não.

- Parece muito.

- É mesmo? – disse ela irônica. – Se ir rápido e ficar quieto, ganha US$ 100.

- É pra já.

XxLFxX

_Dois dias depois..._

- Vou ao banheiro! – disse Ron, se levantando da poltrona do avião.

- Tá. – disse Harry, entediado. Onze horas de vôo. Sua bunda estava quadrada, seus pés estavam inchados e já tinha lido toda a revista de bordo. Até os classificados.

Olhou para o lado e viu Draco dormindo pesado. Não agüentava nem mais dormir.

Olhou em volta para ver se Ron não tinha voltado, e tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso. Estava amassado. Pelo jeito tinha sido relido dezenas de vezes.

Releu mais uma vez:

"_Harry,_

_Sinto muito se eu te desapontei. Você esperava uma outra pessoa. E nesse quesito, eu te desapontei. Na verdade, neste e muitos outros. Mas vai chegar o dia em que você entenderá. Entenderá quem eu sou, o que eu faço, o que eu tenho que fazer..._

_Ainda você verá com seus olhos o que acontece. E vai saber a verdade._

_O que aconteceu na Toca não é nada. Não foi nada. É mínimo diante de tudo._

_Espero que compreenda e não crie não sou mais aquela Ginny Weasley._

_G. W."_

_Entenderá quem eu sou, o que eu faço, o que eu tenho que fazer... _- Harry ficou pensando, confuso.

Não conseguia compreender aquilo. O que será que Ginny escondia?

Depois de presenciar o poder que ela possuía, manipulando o tempo como um feitiço qualquer, ele ficou desconfiado de que algo não batia ali. Onde será que ela tinha aprendido aquilo? Não é algo que se aprende em Hogwarts.

_E vai saber a verdade._

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – murmurou para si mesmo.

- Quem? – uma voz perguntou.

Ele se virou e viu Ron em pé no corredor, ao lado dele.

Ele rapidamente escondeu o papel no bolso.

- Ninguém.

- Ninguém, huh? Tá certo. – disse ele, se sentando. – Não precisa disso, Harry. Eu sei e nem quero me intrometer.

- Você quer ler?

- Não. Acho melhor eu não saber.

- É?

- É, não quero saber o que tá rolando entre você e a minha irmã.

- Ron...

- Harry, esquece... ok? – disse ele, colocando fones de ouvido. – Eu adoro essa musica trouxa! – disse ele um pouco alto.

Harry olhou em volta, e respirou aliviado. Ninguém tinha ouvido. Graças a Merlin, ninguém conhecia muito bem o vocabulário bruxo.

- Fala baixo.

- O quê? – perguntou, gritando.

- Eu disse fala baixo.

Ron, que retirou o fone do ouvido direito, agora o tinha ouvido:

- Tô falando alto?

- Muito.

Ron voltou a ouvir a música. E Harry encostou a cabeça na poltrona, voltando a remoer as palavras de Ginny.

_Não foi nada. É mínimo diante de tudo._

XxLFxX

Harry, Draco e Ron esperaram diante da esteira de bagagens número dez, do Aeroporto JFK. Os três se entreolharam, cientes da demora e da chatice daquele modo tão pouco prático dos trouxas de pegarem suas malas.

Ron exclamou alto:

- Queria falar com a Mione.

- Você vai. É só esperar um pouco. – disse um entediado Draco.

- É, Ron, você liga de um orelhão.

- Um o quê? – perguntou, perplexo, sem entender.

- Esquece.

Naquele momento, a portinhola da esteira de bagagens se abriu, e a esteira começou a se mexer. As malas começaram a aparecer, e todos os passageiros do vôo do trio, se aproximaram.

- Nós vamos ver Ginny agora, ou depois? – perguntou Ron.

- Depois. – respondeu Draco. – Temos que ir ao Ministério primeiro.

- Fazer o que?

- Dar um alô para o… o… o… - continuou Draco, tentando lembrar o nome do encarregado da missão.

- Dylan. – responde Harry.

- Dylan! É isso aí. Provavelmente a gente vai ficar em algum dormitório do Ministério, ou coisa assim. – disse ele, alcançando uma das suas malas. – E tenho certeza, que pra não chamar muita a atenção do governo trouxa, devem ser acomodações um tanto…

- Econômicas? – disse um irônico Harry, com uma das suas malas nas mãos.

- Precárias. – Draco respondeu. – O que há com você? Você não dormiu?

- Pouco.

- Como eu disse, antes de vermos Ginny, o Harry precisa dormir. Esse Harry irônico e chato, é dificil de doer.

Ron gargalhou. Harry olhou para ele nervoso, e o amigo dá de ombros.

- Cadê minha mala? – pergunta Ron, desviando o assunto, quando as malas pararam de aparecer.

- Eu... não… sei. – disse Draco. – Acho que perderam sua mala.

- O quê? – ele gritou.

- Calma, isso é normal.

- Normal? Não é normal pra mim!

- Pára de gritar! A gente ainda tem que passar na Alfândega! – sussurrou Draco.

- Eu quero minha mala agora. E o que eu vou dizer pra Mione? Que esse aero-sei-lá-o-que perdeu as minhas coisas?

- Ron! – Harry chegou até ele. – Cala a boca e fica calmo! Vamos procurar um funcionário e perguntar. Tá certo?

- Tá!

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia trazer o Weasley. Ele entrou em pânico com isto. Como ele vai fingir ser um trouxa? – afirmou Draco.

- Calma, tá. Ele vai conseguir. Ele vai se acostumar.

XxLFxX

Harry, Ron e Draco olharam ao redor num minúsculo escritório onde havia dois carregadores com um aspecto bem jovial. Um deles começou:

- O que posso fazer pelos senhores?

- Roubaram minha bagagem. – disse Ron, furioso.

- Quê? – perguntou o outro carregador. – Aqui dentro?

Harry passou na frente.

- Não. Ninguém roubou. Elas não apareceram na esteira de bagagens.

- Ah! Tá! Nossa, por um momento... – os rapazes se entreolharam. – Bom, senhor, provavelmente estão apenas perdidas. Vou achá-las pro senhor.

Ron se virou para Harry, e sussurrou:

- Você me paga!

- Eu? – se defendeu Harry.

- Eu não quero saber... – ele começou a murmurar coisas que nem Harry, nem Draco puderam entender.

- Os senhores querem um café?

Os três olharam para ele, negando.

- Não sei se você pode me ajudar. – começou Harry. – Estou procurando o Sr. Walsh.

- Eu posso chamá-lo. Ele os esperam?

- Sim. Avise somente que Potter está aqui.

- Claro. – afirmou o rapaz, que segue para o telefone.

Cinco minutos depois, um dos rapazes aparece com as duas malas de Ron.

- São suas, senhor? – perguntou.

- Elas mesmo.

- E não vai pra Los Angeles?

- Pra onde? – Ron perguntou confuso novamente.

- Não, ele não vai pra Los Angeles. – intercedeu Draco.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o rapaz, em tom de dúvida.

- Tenho. – respondeu ele.

Os três agradeceram. Um homem louro magricela, com óculos de aros de tartaruga entra na sala. Vestia um terno quase o dobro do seu tamanho.

_Nossa, isso é que é disfarce! -_ pensou Harry.

- Harry Potter! – exclamou ele.

- Como vai? – Harry esticou a mão, o cumprimentando.

- Ótimo, ótimo. E os senhores devem ser, Weasley e Malfoy.

Ambos o cumprimentam.

- Por favor, venham por aqui. Obrigado, Adam. – ele agradeceu ao rapaz, que faz um sinal de positivo com o dedo.

Sr. Walsh guiou o trio pelo aeroporto.

- Seguinte, vamos burlar a segurança. Por favor, me sigam.

Ele os levaram para um portão longe, que dava num hangar. A todo momento, ele mostrava seu crachá para os seguranças e passava livremente com Harry, Draco e Ron pelo aeroporto.

- Agradeço por terem vindo. Não faço a mínima idéia do que vieram fazer. Mas sei que vieram ajudar. Por isso agradeço. Essa cidade virou um pandemônio. Espero que o Ministério possa fazer alguma coisa.

Harry, Draco e Ron se entreolharam.

- Não há de quê. – disse Harry embaraçado.

Eles chegaram até o hangar, e encontraram um helicóptero a espera.

- Comandante Lewis, estes são os rapazes que irá levar.

O trio olhou o comandante Lewis, e constataram que ele devia ter no máximo vinte anos. Tinha o rosto cheio de espinhas e sorria como se fossem seus primeiros clientes.

- E aí? Como vão? – disse os cumprimentando.

- Levem-os até o Kauffman Building.

- Claro.

- Bom, senhores, serão levados até o recinto que ficarão instalados.

Harry desconfiou que pelo jeito que o sr. Walsh falava, o comandante Lewis devia ser trouxa. E entendia o protocolo. Um rapaz jovem, no início da profissão, provavelmente iria oferecer pouco risco. Não iria desconfiar de estar viajando com três bruxos procurados.

- Agradeço novamente. – disse Sr. Walsh à Harry.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu.

XxLFxX

Depois de uma viagem que Ron perguntava a cada instante o que era, onde estava, como aquilo funcionava, eles chegaram ao Kauffman Building.

- Ron, se controla, por favor.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou ele, enquanto esperava com Draco e Harry pelo elevador.

- Vou ter que contar isso pra Mione. – disse Harry rindo.

- Contar o que?

- Que eu tive que falar pro piloto, que você morava no interior da Inglaterra, e nunca tinha visto um helicóptero na vida.

- Mas eu nunca tinha visto mesmo.

O elevador chegou.

- Agora Ron, se controla.

- Hey, Harry, eu não sou tão matuto assim. No nosso Ministério, também tem elevador.

- Ah, é. Tinha esquecido.

Desceram alguns andares, e chegaram até um grande hall, onde uma recepcionista os aguardava na porta.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Beleza de serviço!

- Senhores Potter, Weasley e Malfoy, o Sr. Dylan logo irá recebê-los! – disse a moça com uma voz bem fininha.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu Malfoy, sorrindo para a moça.

- Hey, garanhão, que tal você sentar? – sugeriu Harry.

- Hey, eu não conheço ninguém em Nova Yorque. – ele disse, ajeitando o colarinho da camisa. – Preciso fazer amizades.

Harry e Ron riram, rolando os olhos, enquanto se sentam.

Malfoy foi até a mesa, e puxou conversa com a recepcionista.

- Como você acha que será a nossa missão, Harry? – perguntou Ron.

- Não sei. Pelo que eu soube, as coisas aqui estão em pé de guerra.

- Mas... será que vamos ter que lutar?

- Depende, né?

- Que saco! Queria falar com a Mione.

- Calma, a gente dá um jeito.

A jovem se aproximou deles, tendo Draco no seu encalço.

- O sr. Dylan irá vê-los agora. Por favor, me sigam.

Harry e Ron se levantaram, e seguiram Draco e a moça. Ela os levou através de muitos corredores, até uma enorme sala de reunião.

- Por favor, se acomodem. Logo o sr. Walsh chegará. Com licença!

- Claro, Isabella. – disse Draco sorrindo.

Ela sorriu e fechou a porta.

- Isabella? – perguntou Ron.

- Claro, eu tinha que perguntar o nome dela. Eu sei que você não sai pra conhecer uma mulher há muito tempo, Weasley. – ele baixou bem a voz: - Se é que você já fez isso... Mas isso é a primeira coisa que se pergunta. – disse ele rindo. - Às vezes...

A porta se abriu, e um homem moreno num terno escuro bem cortado entrou. Ele jogou uma pasta grossa em cima da mesa, e sorriu para o trio.

- Bom dia, senhores! – disse o Sr. Dylan.

- Bom dia! – respondem os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sou Alfred Dylan. Agradeço por estarem aqui. Sentem-se, por favor. – ele pede. – Sei que teria que acomodá-los primeiro, mas quero deixá-los a par de tudo antes de descansarem. Sei que foi uma viagem exaustiva, mesmo pra quem é acostumado.

Os três se sentaram ao redor de uma mesa de vidro redonda. Sr. Dylan agitou a varinha e aparecem um bule de café e quatro xícaras.

- Café? Ah, não. Vocês preferem chá, certo?

- Não, senhor, café está ótimo, obrigado. – disse Malfoy, bem polido. Sr. Dylan serve os três, enquanto falou:

- Sei que dei pouquíssimas informações do detalhes da missão ao chefe da sua sessão.

_Na verdade, nenhuma_. – pensou Harry.

- Quer dizer, nenhuma, deveria dizer. – continuou ele. - Mas, sei que compreendem que esta missão está, e continuará a estar sob microscópio. Quase todos os agentes deste departamento desconhecem todas as atividades da missão. Inclusive os agentes que participam ativamente dela.

Ele fez uma pausa e levou a xícara aos lábios, bebendo o café esfumaçante.

Harry, Ron e Draco se entreolharam e alcançaram as xícaras, bebendo o conteúdo.

- Excelente café. Não acham? É brasileiro.

Harry, Ron e Draco fizeram caretas furtivas. Era forte demais para o paladar britânico.

- Como eu ia dizendo, a missão será uma infiltração no grupo radical "Twelve Riders".

- "Twelve Riders". – Harry repetiu.

- Exato. – afirmou sr. Dylan. – Quais suas informações sobre o grupo?

- É um grupo terrorista. Altamente equipado com armamento trouxa e tecnologia de ponta.

Sr. Dylan balançou a cabeça confirmando as palavras de Malfoy, que continua:

- Se dizem um grupo pró-bruxo com fins altruístas, mas suas ações mostram que não são tão altruístas assim.

- Exatamente. – confirmou sr. Dylan. – Bem como disse sr. Malfoy, o grupo Twelve Riders é um grupo radical extremo que usa como fachada o titulo de grupo político, lutando pela igualdade. Mas suas ações não demonstram isso. Eles têm promovido carnificinas, mostrando na verdade que o que querem é a supremacia bruxa. Então temos de um lado, o governo federal, que luta pela supremacia trouxa, ou como eles preferem: "normal". E do outro, o Twelve Riders e a supremacia bruxa. E ambos, passam em cima do que tiver na frente, se for preciso.

- Há boatos de que fazem acordos milionários com países inimigos dos Estados Unidos, conseguindo armamento. – disse Ron.

- É, o boato existe. Mas nada foi provado. Os próprios paises envolvidos dizem não fazer parte de nenhum tipo de acordo com os Riders. E nossa agente infiltrada, está tendo dificuldades em nos conseguir provas. As informações estão em mãos de gente privilegiada. E com o que conseguimos até agora, frustramos alguns planos da obtenção de armas e dinheiro, e mesmo com nossa agente como segunda no comando do grupo, ainda temos problemas com a execução.

- O senhor disse "a" agente. É uma mulher? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Sim. É uma mulher.

Os três se entreolharam, chocados.

- Algum problema?

- Não, claro que não. – disseram os três de maneira desordenada.

- Ela é altamente qualificada.

- Não está conseguindo realizar nada sozinha? – perguntou Harry.

- Não tudo. E é aí que vocês entram... – ele fez uma pausa. Ron, Draco e Harry levantaram as sobrancelhas. – Bom, os Riders possuem um processo de seleção de recrutas bem rigoroso. Por isso vocês entrarão como amigos da nossa agente. Ex-comensais da Morte que conseguiram fugir do Grande Julgamento. Assim como nossa agente. E vocês ficarão sob as ordens dela.

- Quem é ela?

- Por segurança, nós não falamos o seu verdadeiro nome. Somente eu sei, e sou fiel a seu segredo.

- Pra que tudo isso?

- Sr. Potter, a simples menção do nome dela poderá causar problemas. Problemas com a segurança dela. Os Riders são um grupo extremamente violento. Se souberem que ela é uma espiã, ela morre no segundo seguinte. O primeiro no comando, Cash Summers é implacável. Jessica Wade é a melhor agente desse departamento. E é uma mulher incrivelmente capacitada.

Cash Summers? Parece que já ouvi esse nome. – pensou Harry.

- Jessica Wade? – pergunta Ron.

- Exatamente. Esse é o nome que nós e inclusive os Riders a chamam. É uma personagem inventada. Com documentação, família e um passado. E vocês três terão o mesmo.

- Fale mais sobre ela. Suas qualificações, como se tornou agente. – pediu Malfoy.

- Jess, como nós a chamamos, foi recrutada especialmente para se infiltrar nos Riders. Ela foi altamente treinada em artes marciais, armamento e tecnologia. Além de tudo, Jess se aprofundou em magia. Ela ficou obcecada com o que ela podia realizar e o Ministério não poupou esforços para ela estudar. Ela viajou pelo mundo e estudou wicca, magia celta, paganismo, bruxaria cigana, xamanismo, rituais hindus, arabes, africanos, poções indígenas, rituais vampíricos, poderes mutantes.

_Mutantes?_ – pensou Draco. – _Como Ginny estudou?_

- Além disso, - ele continuou. - estudou ciências trouxas. Psicologia, psiquiatria. Estudou anatomicamente o cérebro, onde pudesse saber qual área a magia afetava o cérebro e como podia desenvolvê-la. E ela aprendeu a desenvolvê-la. Jess faz coisas que jamais vi um bruxo fazer. Já a vi derrubar um helicóptero, apenas olhando para ele.

Os três arregalaram os olhos e se entreolharam:

- Derrubar um helicóptero? – perguntou Ron.

- Jess é extremamente poderosa. Por isso, senhores, eu lhes digo, a obedeçam. Não a questione. Sei que ela é uma funcionária do Ministério Americano, assim como vocês agora, mas ela tem o que chamamos de carta branca nível cinco, o que significa total carta branca. Para fazer o que quiser, o que bem entender. O que for necessário, vocês façam. Se ela pedir pra vocês matarem alguém para mostrar fidelidade ao grupo, matem. Jess está no comando, e ela sabe o que está fazendo.

Sr. Dylan tomou mais um gole de café, e continuou:

- Vocês terão o mesmo treinamento: artes marciais, armamento e tecnologia. Vão aprender a esmurrar um oponente, assim como irão aprender a operar um computador de ultima geração ou uma submetralhadora AR-15. Compreendido?

Harry sorriu, achando tudo absurdamente novo, e percebeu que Ron não tinha entendido nada das ultimas coisas que Sr. Dylan tinha mencionado. _AR-15_?

- Bom, senhores, tenho que resolver mais alguns problemas. Vou deixá-los com Anthony, um dos nossos agentes. Ele irá acomodá-los e lhes darão detalhes práticos sobre o departamento.

Um rapaz jovem, vestindo um terno também preto, se aproximou.

- Como vão senhores? Sou o agente Anthony Kirkus. Sei que isso parece um tanto ridículo, mas é uma honra conhecê-los. Estudei na faculdade sobre a Segunda Guerra, e pra mim, é um orgulho tê-los aqui. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Anthony os guiou até o elevador.

- Bom, não sei por onde começar. Se quiserem me fazer perguntas...

- Aqui é o Ministério? – perguntou Ron.

- Não, é a UCT. Unidade de Combate aos Trouxas.

- Combate aos Trouxas? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

- É, quem imaginaria isso a uns dez anos atrás? Mas logo depois da lei anti-bruxa, foi necessário um departamento que cuidasse dos interesses dos bruxos. Os trouxas ainda têm muito medo do que não conhecem. E se defendem da única maneira que conhecem, ou que tem coragem: matando.

- Onde entra o "Twelve Riders" na UCT? Afinal de contas, é um grupo bruxo. – perguntou Draco.

O elevador chegou, e eles entraram. Anthony apertou o botão SUB.

- É, o "_Twelve Riders_" é um puta problema, se me permitem o palavrão. Na verdade, o sr. Dylan cuida quase pessoalmente dessa questão. A UCT mal se envolve nisso. Parece que foi criado um departamento dentro da UCT. E sei muito pouco sobre ele.

- Conhece Jessica Wade? – Harry perguntou.

- A vi algumas vezes.

- Como ela é?

- Nunca conversamos, mas já a vi de perto. E já a vi em combate. Quer dizer, no treinamento. Ela faz reciclagens com a gente. Ela é impressionante.

- O que quer dizer com "impressionante"?

- Não sei explicar. Ela não é uma mulher comum. Ela consegue ler sua mente.

- Legilimência? Jura?

O rapaz afirmou com a cabeça. Ele parece apavorado.

- Ela me dá medo.

- Deve ser um canhão. – Draco brincou.

- Pelo contrário, é uma mulher belíssima. Sei que ela deve usar feitiços pra chegar até aqui, pra não ser reconhecida. Mas já perguntei ao sr. Dylan, e ele disse que ela é daquele jeito mesmo. Ela muda apenas a cor dos cabelos.

- Então ela é bonita?

- Nunca vi mulher igual. Ela é espetacular. E ela é... sei lá, inatingível. Nas aulas de reciclagem, ela faz coisas que... meu, não sei como ela consegue. Ela pode te atingir com uma Maldição Imperdoável sem abrir a boca. Sem varinha. Nem contato visual. Somente pensando em você.

Os três ficaram chocados com a afirmação.

- Você tá falando sério? – diz Ron.

- Eu vi ela fazer. Ela lutava com um agente, um auror idiota aqui do departamento. Karatê. O cara tava perdendo, então começou a ofender ela. Dizer palavrões, ofendê-la por ser mulher e coisas assim. Exatamente para irritá-la. Ela virou as costas, e seguiu na direção da porta. De repente, o cara caiu no chão, e começou a gritar. Gritar de dor. E aí parou.

_Que mulher é essa?_ – pensou Harry. E percebeu, que tinha pensado na mesma coisa sobre Ginny.

Eles chegaram ao subsolo, e Anthony os levou até a garagem. Os três ouviram um barulho, e Anthony abriu o carro com o controle remoto. Eles se acomodaram.

- Nossa, um carro ao contrário! – exclamou Ron.

Harry, Draco e Anthony riram.

- Pois é. – disse o agente, ainda rindo. – Vou levá-los até a moradia de vocês. Pelo menos, vai ser durante o treinamento.

Harry teve o pressentimento que Anthony não estava sendo verdadeiro.

- Por que diz isso?

- Vocês, provavelmente, irão viver no Quartel General dos Riders. – ele disse, arqueando a sobrancelha, e sorrindo. – Confesso que estou com inveja. Vocês vão entrar na maior missão do Ministério da Magia Americano! Conseguem entender o que isso significa?

Draco, Harry e Ron se entreolharam.

_Significa que estamos enrascados até as orelhas_. – pensou Ron.

XxLFxX

Ginny olhou para o horizonte fumando. Ela olhou para trás, ouvindo o barulho de uma porta abrindo.

- Eles já foram? – ela perguntou.

- Já.

Ela olhou em volta, para os prédios ao seu redor. Ela e Sr. Dylan ficaram parados no heliporto do Kauffman Building, podendo observar dali o Chrysler Building e o Empire State. Mesmo lá do alto de cinqüenta andares era possível ouvir o barulho do carros, das buzinas, e da multidão. A cidade era realmente ensurdecedora.

- Conseguiu alguma informação do paradeiro de Nutley?

- Nada. – respondeu ela, tragando o cigarro. – Cash está cada vez mais... resistente.

- Não tá conseguindo tirar nada dele?

- Não. Ele se armou contra pra mim, pode se dizer assim.

- Ele tá desconfiado de você?

- Desconfiado, não. Mas... alguma coisa me diz que...

- Que...?

Ela o olhou, e arremessa o cigarro para baixo. Suspirou profundamente, e respondeu:

- Nada. Esquece. Deve ser só impressão minha.

- Vocês ainda estão...? – ele perguntou, embaraçado. Ela estreitou os olhos, fingindo não compreender. – Você sabe, não preciso dizer. Preciso?

- Estamos.

- Você acha que essa é uma boa maneira de controlá-lo?

- Não mais como antigamente. – disse ela sincera.

- Você quer dizer que ele não corresponde mais ao seu... charme?

Ginny riu.

- Como eu disse, não como antigamente. Acho que nós estamos juntos mais pra ele mostrar que tem poder do que outra coisa.

- Acredita nisso?

- Sim. Uma mulher consegue perceber a diferença.

Dylan deu um sorriso embaraçado.

- Desculpe, Dyl. Mas...

- Eu compreendo. Não deve ser fácil fingir.

Ela sorriu.

- É melhor eu ir. Podem dar pela minha falta. Em quanto tempo eles estão prontos?

- Uma semana.

- Ótimo. Seja dura com eles. Eles precisam de trabalho árduo. Eles não terão moleza nos Riders. Preciso manter minha reputação.

- Claro. – Ginny beijou o rosto de Dylan, que corou. Ela andou até a porta, e desce as escadas na direção do elevador.

Dylan sorri.

- É, Wade, precisa sim. – falou sozinho.

Ginny desceu de elevador, pensando.

_Planejamento. É só o que eu preciso._

Ficou tão pensativa que mal percebe que o elevador parou e entraram três pessoas. Dois homens e uma mulher. Todos a observaram.

Ginny se desviou do pensamento e os encarou.

- Você é aquela modelo, não é? – perguntou a mulher.

Ginny finge não ter entendido.

- Scuzi, io non parlo inglese. – ela mentiu.

- Ah, me desculpe. – disse a mulher.

A mulher novamente observou Ginny, que desfila com mais um modelito de Milão. Ela usava um short marrom com bolsos nas laterais e uma blusa com vários tons de verde. Tinha enfeitiçado os cabelos e os olhos, que estavam pretos, e usava uma sandália baixa de couro escuro. Nos bolsos dos shorts, carregava o celular, cigarros e os inseparáveis óculos escuros. Quem perguntasse, ela era filha de algum executivo em viagem por Nova York. Uma adolescente passeando pela cidade. Quem diria que não?

O elevador se abriu na garagem, e todos saíram. Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas e resolveu brincar.

- Voi parle italiano? – ela perguntou pra eles.

- Perdão? – um dos homens não entendeu.

- Voi non conoscere come io arrivare a Central Park? – ela perguntou novamente.

- Central Park?

Ginny balançou a cabeça afirmando. Adorava atuar para os trouxas.

- É melhor você pegar um taxí.

Ginny fingiu não entender.

- Scuzi, io non capisco.

- Taxí!

- Taxí? Si! Grazie. – agradeceu ela se virando, e entrando no seu carro. Um Porshe Carrera azul marinho.

- Que estranho, - disse um dos homens. – eu falei pra ela pegar um táxi e ela tá dirigindo um Porshe.

- É, talvez ela esteja tirando uma da sua cara. – a mulher disse gargalhando.

O homem fez uma careta pra ela, e seguiu na direção do carro.

XxLFxX

N/A: Pronto, gente. Taí. Enrolei mais terminei. Agora expliquei melhor as habilidades de Ginny e qual o trabalho dela no Ministério e nos Riders. Sei que exagerei um pouquinho mas ela é tudo isso mesmo. Portanto, agradeço a Jean Grey e Professor Xavier, por me inspirarem mais uma vez. E agradeço ao livro Melancia, da Marian Keys, por me ensinar o procedimento de perda de malas. Coitado do Ron, é tudo tão novo pra ele!

**Pri, Sil **e** Lis**: Valeu pelas rewiews. Sei que nem todo mundo curte algo D/G, mas é que a minha Ginny tá menos emocional. Ela é uma mulher do seculo 21, independente, moderna, segura de si, orgulhosa, e ainda mais, rica e poderosa. Ela gosta e faz o que bem entende. **E acho que passar um fim de semana em Paris com um cara bonito, inteligente, sensual e ainda por cima, disponível, não é assim tão... difícil. **Obrigada por gostarem. Realmente agradeço.


	7. Cap 7 Quando o frio é quase quente

**N/A: **Esta é uma historia antiga. Comecei a publicá-la em julho de 2006. Muito tempo antes de DH, então ignorem o livro para ler esta história.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, a Warner tá fu**** na minha mão.

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO SETE – QUANDO O FRIO É QUASE QUENTE**

Anthony deixou Harry, Ron e Draco em um prédio baixo de apartamentos. Tinha seis andares e janelas grandes. Ficava no East Village, o bairro reduto dos artistas e escritores conceituados de Nova Yorque.

Anthony entregou a Draco uma chave, e retirou a bagagem do trio do porta-malas.

- Bom, na chave há o número do apartamento, se não me engano é o 64. É no último andar. É o único com três quartos. Acho que vocês são muito "vips" pra ficar em um apartamento comum. – ele põe uma última mala no chão. – O prédio inteiro é residência de aurores e agentes da UCT.

- Parece que ele tá caindo aos pedaços. – disse Harry.

- É só um feitiço. Na verdade, ele é bem novo. Ah, outra coisa. Sr. Dylan disse que a mulher que mora no segundo andar é amiga de vocês.

- Mesmo? Quem? – perguntou Ron.  
- Bom, é a Mia. Mia Uckermann.

- Não conheço ninguém que esse nome. – disse Harry. Ele olhou para Draco e Ron, que levantaram os ombros. Também não faziam idéia de quem era.

- Bom...

- Como ela é? – perguntou Draco. – Eu acho que conheço a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts, mesmo que não lembre o nome dela.

Harry soltou um riso.

- É isso aí, garanhão!

- Mia é loira, de olhos azuis. – Anthony respondeu.

- Não lembro de ninguém assim.

- Eu lembro de uma loira de olhos azuis, – disse Ron. – mas esse não é o nome dela.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry.

- Luna.

- Luna e Mia não são exatamente nomes parecidos.

- Eu sei, Draco, só disse que lembro dela. – se defendeu Ron.

- Bom, muita gente aqui tem nome falso. Sabe, por segurança. Talvez seja ela, nunca se sabe.

- É. – disse Harry. – O que essa Mia faz?

- Ela é negociadora da UCT, uma das mais graduadas. Vai ser a próxima chefe, tenho certeza.

- O que? – gargalhou Draco. – Agora a gente tem certeza que não é a Luna.

- Por que?

- Por que? – Draco repeteu, achando aquilo um absurdo. - A Di-Lua Lovegood? Nunca.

- Por que? É bem possível. A Luna foi embora logo depois da nossa formatura. – diz Harry.

_Junto com Ginny. _– ele lembrou.

- Mas Harry... quase chefe? Eu concordo com Draco. A Di-Lua era avoada demais para chegar a esse ponto.

- Acho que pode ser ela mesmo. – disse Anthony, rindo. – A Mia é bem... excêntrica.

- Será? – se perguntou Ron.

- Bom, senhores, eu lhes deixo aqui. Como disse, é no último andar. Tudo o que precisarem encontrarão lá, inclusive uma geladeira abastecida. Uma carro irá buscá-los amanhã ás nove, para o início do treinamento. Boa tarde! – entrou no carro e sai cantando pneu.

O trio virou as costas e encarou aquela nova situação. O prédio parecia velho e decadente. Pegaram as malas e entraram no prédio.

Entraram no minúsculo saguão e o trio observa o recinto. A direita havia uma porta de vidro, e um pequeno corredor. À esquerda, uma parede com caixas de correio. Cada uma com um número de apartamento.

A sua frente havia uma escadaria escura.

- Ah não, não tem elevador!

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso, Ron. – exclamou Harry.

- Eu disse. Eu disse. – resmungou Draco.

- Disse o que? – Ron perguntou chateado.

- Eu disse que as acomodações eram um lixo. – exclamou chateado, subindo as escadas.

Depois de tantos lances de escada, o trio chegou no último andar, cansados, vermelhos e sem fôlego.

- É o número 64, mesmo. – disse Draco. Harry procura uma porta com o número, e a encontra no fundo do corredor, bem afastada das outras portas.

Draco andou até lá, e enfiou a chave na porta, que abriu com um clique.

Ao contrário do que imaginavam, o apartamento não estava sujo e cheirando a mofo. Tinha sido limpo ao extremo, tendo o chão reluzente e um agradável perfume de lavanda.

- Bom, é maior que eu pensei. – disse Draco, tendo Harry e Ron atrás dele.

Á direita, havia um balcão, onde se podiam ver uma enorme geladeira de duas portas e um microondas de última geração. Haviam prateleiras com utensílios domésticos, que provavelmente nunca seriam usados.

À esquerda, podiam ver um enorme sofá preto, e uma televisão que "_poderia dar inveja a Tio Valter_", pensou Harry.

Ron se jogou no sofá, resmungando algo sobre estar muito cansado.

Harry largou as malas no chão e andou até a enorme varanda, atrás da televisão. Podia se ter uma boa vista do sul da ilha de Manhattan, inclusive um pedaço dos prédios famosos de Nova Yorque, como o Empire State e o Chrysler Building.

Ele sorriu, e lembrou das dezenas de filmes que viu, com Nova Yorque como pano de fundo. Nova Yorque era a Big Apple, a terra das oportunidades, onde os sonhos se realizavam. Mesmo com todo o problema que aquela cidade passava, ele tinha um pressentimento de que algo mudaria na sua vida ali.

Era um sentimento de realização. Sentia que um pouco de seu destino estava ali. Não sabia que era. Mas com a morte de Voldemort, sabia o que queria fazer com o resto da sua vida: ser feliz. Procurar a felicidade.

E sua felicidade tinha nome e sobrenome: Ginny Weasley.

Agora pensava claramente. Via como o quanto tinha modificado seus planos. Nada do que tinha planejado quando saiu para caçar Voldemort, e o que viria depois, deu certo. Acabou que tudo aconteceu por acaso. As coisas estavam no lugar certo, na hora certa.

Acabou acreditando em destino. Como aquele ditado: 'Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas". Aquele era o fim, mesmo que os meios tinham aparecido de forma desordenada.

Mas algo não encaixava ali. O embuste para pegar Voldemort não dera certo. E acabou perdendo Ginny por isto. Conseguiu pegá-lo, mas não conseguiu reavê-la.

"_Reavê-la_". – ele pensou e riu.

Como se ela fosse um objeto. Um objeto que ele pudesse descartar, e pegar de volta.

Por isso era parecia odiá-lo. Por isso aquele comportamento tão hostil na Toca. Como se ela quisesse, o tempo todo, subjugá-lo. Colocá-lo no lugar. Ter certeza de impor a presença dela.

Será que seria tarde demais?

Seria tarde demais dizer a verdade? Dizer que fez tudo para chegar a um único fim? Será que o fim justificava os meios?

Harry sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Era Ron.

- Harry! – ele se virou no susto. – Quer escolher o quarto?

Harry nega com a cabeça.

- Faça como vocês quiserem. – ele murmurou.

- Viu, Weasley? O que foi que eu disse? Potter não se importa se o quarto é o mais perto do banheiro, ou se é o primeiro que bate o sol de manhã.

- Tá, tá certo. Eu fico com o do fundo.

- Por mim, tudo bem. São todos iguais. – ignora Draco.

Harry suspirou. Ron percebeu.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Nada. Só cansado. Só cansado. – ele murmurou novamente, alcançando as malas e entrando no corredor. – Só preciso de um banho. – Olhou para as portas, confuso. – E aí, qual é o meu?

XxLFxX

Ron, estirado no sofá, assistia um jogo de beiseball.

- Pelo que eu entendi, você bate com aquele bastão de madeira em uma bolinha,e aí, o pessoal do outro time tem que pegar a bolinha, enquanto o jogador que bateu na bolinha, tem que passar por vários pontos, até voltar ao lugar onde ele bateu a bolinha.

Draco gargalhou. Ron era ótimo pra explicar as coisas.

- Entendi tudo, Weasley! Só não me pede pra repetir o que você disse. – disse Draco, encostado no balcão da cozinha, lendo o "New York Times". – Pelo jeito você não ouviu nada o que _eu_ disse.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Ron, olhando para trás.

- O que foi que você disse? – um Harry amassado repetiu, só de calça de abrigo, aparecendo na sala.

- O "Twelve Riders" atacou um grupo de jornalistas ontem. Ninguém foi encontrado. Ninguém sabe se é seqüestro ou assassinato. – disse Draco, firme. – Caras, isso tá me saindo muito complicado. E eu não me sinto bem com isso.

- Pelo fato de ser complicado? – perguntou Harry, mexendo nos armários da cozinha.

- Não. Não gosto de entrar numa briga sem conhecer totalmente meu adversário.

- Também estou com um mau pressentimento. – disse Ron. – Harry, quando você foi dormir, eu liguei para Mione. Nós fomos num... num... ore... orei...

- Orelhão. – corrigiu Draco.

- Isso! Um ore... ore... – ele tentou de novo, e então desiste: - E ela andou investigando esse grupo, e descobriu que eles tem uma fortuna avaliada em 150 milhões de dólares. Eles são um grupo de assassinos, Harry. Eles não se importam com bruxos, trouxas, nada, nem ninguém.

- Exato. – disse Harry. – É aí que nós entramos. Precisamos destruir esse grupo. Ao contrário de vocês, eu sinto um pressentimento muito bom. - disse ele, engolindo um gole de suco. – Eu posso sentir isso.

XxLFxX

Os dias se passavam com uma monstruosa velocidade, de acordo com o cansaço e estafa do trio.

Acordavam bem cedo e iam direto, ou para a UCT ou para a academia do Ministério. O treinamento era pesado e rigoroso. A parte da manhã era dividida entre informática ou armamento. Em seguida, um intervalo para o almoço, em que era servido uma refeição balanceada com carboidratos e proteínas. Na opinião do trio, era ração de cachorros.

- Como é que alguém pode comer isso? - reclamou Ron.

- É repugnante. – disse Draco, concordando, fazendo cara de nojo.

- Tem gosto de pé! – Harry berrou, enjoado.

Na parte da tarde, aprendiam direção defensiva e artes marciais. Era ministrado por um bruxo jovem e musculoso com uma arcada dentária inferior um tanto grande, que Ron tinha apelidado de "Javali". O apelido tinha saído no meio de exclamações de baixo calão e resmungos de dor.

Ron era tão ruim que só apanhava. Seus reflexos de goleiro pareciam ter sido esquecidos em Hogwarts.

Chegavam no apartamento tão exaustos, que acontecia do trio ir dormir sem jantar.

As vezes, Harry sentava no sofá com bolsas de gelo nos ombros, nas costas, ou nos joelhos. Ligava a televisão, mas não prestava muita atenção no que passava, apenas ficava remoendo suas dores e seus pensamentos.

Naquele dia, depois de engolir um analgésico para parar a dor nas costas, ficou deitado no chão gelado, tentando de alguma maneira manter as costas retas para aliviar a dor.

Mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar na sua respiração, nas batidas do seu coração, e no som ambiente. Aquilo era o inicio de meditação e de yoga, a única coisa que tinha tirado de bom do seu casamento. Cho praticava sempre.

Mas na verdade, não conseguia relaxar e meditar. O som ambiente não ajudava. Era uma mistura de sons: buzinas, latidos, vozes, britadeiras, o vizinho com rádio no último volume, e podia jurar que tinha ouvido um rugido. E pra piorar, ouvia Draco cantando no chuveiro.

Abriu os olhos devagar, e fitou o teto branco.

Suspirou profundamente.

A sensação de pressentimento o preenchia novamente. Era algo calmante, algo confortável, lhe dava um grande bem estar. Era quase terapêutico. E aquele prazer, lhe trazia um pensamento: Ginny.

Será que ela fazia parte daquele pressentimento bom?

Ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de ver Ginny. Eles chegavam tão cansados, que não tinham coragem, ânimo, nem forças nas pernas pra isso. E aquele bilhete não saia da sua mente. O que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras?

"_Verdade_". Que verdade seria?

O que será que ela escondia? Ela tinha que esconder alguma coisa. Afinal, aquela Ginny voluntariosa estava tão irreconhecível que alguma coisa não se encaixava ali. Não estava certo.

"_Mas o que estava certo_?"

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, e lembrou novamente daquela noite de sexta-feira. Lembrou do seu perfume, dos olhos azuis penetrantes, da maciez da sua pele...

- Você tá morto?

Harry ouviu aquela voz, e abriu os olhos, encarando Ron quase debruçado na sua direção.

- O quê?

- Ah, sei lá. – disse Ron, e Harry se espreguiça no chão. – Você tá deitado estático no chão há muito tempo. Achei que o Javali tivesse lhe quebrado as costelas, ou lhe dado um traumatismo craniano.

- Estou com dor nas costas. – respondeu ele.

Ron abriu a geladeira e tirou uma bandeja com uma refeição pronta: filé com molho de anchovas, batatas assadas e arroz. Retirou o filme plástico e o colocou no microondas.

- Você quer jantar?

Harry levantou o tronco e se sentou, apoiando as mãos no chão atrás de si.

- Até quero. O que tem aí?

- Vamos ver… - Ron remexeu as bandejas de comida congelada. – Tem frango com queijo, tem peixe com batatas, carne ao molho de champignon... e ah, se eu soubesse que tinha...

- O que?

- Tem filé a parmegiana.

- Eu quero esse. – disse Harry se levantando. A dor abrandara um pouco.

- Hey, eu soube que temos o fim de semana livre. – disse Ron, esperando a comida dele esquentar.

- Jura? – disse Harry animado. Ron confirmou. – É perfeito. Um descanso merecido.

- É. Eu sei que conserto meu nariz com um feitiço, mas tô cansado de sentir a dor dele quebrando.

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

- Você vai ter que treinar mais, Ron. Você ainda não consegue desviar de um murro.

- Nem vem, tá. Eu tô indo bem. – disse ele tirando a bandeja do microondas que tinha acabado de apitar avisando que estava pronto. Ele imediatamente colocou a bandeja de Harry, e digitou o tempo de preparo.

- Hey, a gente pode ver a Ginny agora. – disse Harry.

- É verdade. A gente devia ter anotado o número de celular dela, né? – disse Ron. – Ao menos nós poderíamos falar com ela, se a gente não encontrar ela em casa.

- É. – ele abriu a geladeira e tira uma caixa de suco, em seguida, servindo ele e Ron. – Bom, ao menos hoje é quinta-feira, amanhã é mais um dia de trabalho, e poderemos dormir no sábado até a hora do almoço.

- Isso é tudo que me conforta. – disse Ron, com a boca cheia.

- Draco! – gritou Harry. – Você tá no chuveiro à quarenta minutos!

- Tô saindo. – Draco berrou de dentro do banheiro.

Harry tirou sua comida do microondas, e sentando ao lado de Ron, começou a comer.

Seu coração disparou. "_Vou ver Ginny_!"

XxLFxX

O vento gelado balançava as árvores na enorme floresta. As árvores eram antigas, e muitos troncos e galhos caiam, fazendo um toldo de folhas pelo caminho feito na terra.

Ao longe podia se ver uma cabana, iluminada apenas pelo luar. Tinha o teto de palha, e saia fumaça de uma pequena chaminé.

Um homem percorria aquele caminho. Andava com elegância. Usava terno, gravata e sapatos impecáveis. Um chapéu panamá, como Humpfrey Bogart sempre usava, quase lhe caia da cabeça, lhe fazendo uma bonita figura.

Ele era alto, tinha cabelos negros curtos e olhos também negros. Possuía um sorriso largo, exibindo dentes brancos e um ar sedutor.

Ele bate na porta com leveza, e logo recebe uma resposta:

- Entre, seu merdinha.

O homem sorriu levemente, rindo por dentro da ofensa vinda do interior da casa.

Abriu a porta e entrou. A cabana estava inundada numa luz amarelada vinda da lareira. Um homem estava sentado numa poltrona, lendo. Ao redor dele, encostados nas paredes, em cima de mesas, estantes e espalhados no chão, havia uma infinidade de livros.

O homem sentado se levantou e encarou o outro.

Ele aparentava ter uns sessenta anos, tinha cabelos levemente grisalhos e olhos verdes bem vivos.

- O que você tem pra me dizer? – perguntou numa voz grossa e áspera.

- A ratoeira está pronta. – disse o outro homem.

- Não poderá ter falhas desta vez, Summers.

Cash Summers abriu novamente um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, senhor.

- Sua auto-confiança me assusta, Summers. O orgulho em certos casos é desastroso.

- Senhor, este serviço está sob microscópio. A minha equipe sequer imagina, que estou planejando isto.

- Nem mesmo sua _protegé_?

- Não. Jéssica é meu braço direito.

- Então por que não contou a ela? – Cash não respondeu. O velho deu um sorriso enviesado. – Não confio nela. Ela é uma grande oclumente. Não gosto de não saber o que ela pensa.

- Não se preocupe, senhor.

- Você sabe que me preocupo, Summers. Isto é mais importante. Você sabe que eu também preciso me reportar a alguém.

- Sim, senhor.

- O meu nome está envolvido nisso. Eu fundei os Riders pra isso.

- Compreendo. Em dois meses, o rato estará morto. A área ficará limpa da sujeira e os gatos farão a festa.

O velho sorriu. Ele andou até o bar e serviu dois copos com bourbon. Entregou um a Cash.

- Espero que sim, Summers. – ele bebeu um gole. – Espero que sim.

Cash sentiu um arrepio ao observar a marca negra tatuada no antebraço do velho Nutley.

O olhar dele era afiado como um punhal. Por um segundo, Cash estremeceu caso algo errado pudesse acontecer.

Cash engoliu o bourbon numa única golada. Respirou fundo e anuncia:

- Em dois meses, esse país é nosso.

XxLFxX

O sábado começou ensolarado. Era setembro, e logo o outono entraria, derrubando folhas e deixando o tempo agradável, nem quente nem frio.

Ginny acordou com o som do toque do celular. Pegou o aparelho e viu que era uma ligação de Dylan pelo canal seguro. Ela atendeu para que o celular pudesse parar de tocar.

Olhou para o lado direito da cama e viu que Cash não havia acordado com o barulho.

Rapidamente ela pulou da cama e se refugiou no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro.

- Oi, Dyl... como?... eu sei, eu sei, mas tudo está muito complicado aqui... não é assim que funciona... simplesmente não posso soltar os jornalistas... Dyl, confia em mim, você sempre confiou... calma, ok? ... eu sei, eu sei... relaxa, tchau. – e desligou.

Ginny se olhou no espelho e suspirou:

- Ótimo. Isso é... ótimo.

Desligou o chuveiro, voltou ao quarto e entrou no closet. Vestiu um roupão, atravessou o quarto e reparou que Cash continuava a dormir tranqüilamente. Dormia de boca aberta, parecendo um menino.

- Grande Ginny. – ela murmurou, saindo do quarto fechando a porta cuidadosamente, evitando fazer qualquer tipo de barulho.

Eram quase nove da manhã, e agora estava desperta. Mesmo que se obrigasse não conseguiria voltar a dormir.

Desceu as escadas para o segundo andar, seguindo na direção do refeitório. Encontrou-o vazio, somente com uma mulher morena, baixinha com um óculos torto, sentada numa das enormes mesas tomando café e lendo jornal.

- Bom dia, Lis! – disse ela.

- Bom dia, chefa! – ela respondeu.

- Não, por favor. Não me chama de chefa. Me faz parecer uma megera.

- Tá certo, chefa, quer dizer, Jess. Tá se sentindo melhor?

Ginny estreitou os olhos.

- Por que?

- Ah, é que ontem você estava reclamando de dor nas costas, e de cabeça...

- Ah, tá, é verdade. Eu já tomei... um remédio.

- Pensei que você não gostasse de remédios.

- É, na verdade, foi um negócio que aprendi na escola. Uma poção. Meu professor de Poções me ensinou. Eu sempre tinha dores de cabeça no sétimo ano.

- O ano da queda do Lorde das Trevas?

- É. Na verdade, acho que foi a única coisa que aprendi naquele ano. Logo, eu me juntei ao grupo de Comensais e... bom, você sabe o resto.

- É.

Ginny já tinha contado aquela história diversas vezes. A mentira tinha sido pregada, logo após sua chegada nos Riders. E graças a Merlin, todos haviam acreditado que ela tinha se juntado aos Comensais com dezessete anos para lutar ao lado de Voldemort.

- E aí? Quem está lá embaixo? – Ginny perguntou.

- Hills.

- Com os gêmeos mórmons?

- Os próprios. – disse Lis rindo. – Tivemos progressos. Cash te contou?

- Não, por causa da poção eu dormi cedo. O que foi?

- O presidente vai fazer um pronunciamento.

Ginny gargalhou.

- Duvido.

- Desta vez parece verdade.

- Assim como das outras vezes.

- Não, acho que desta vez, falaram a verdade.

- Em se tratando do governo atual, a diferença entre falar a verdade e inventar uma verdade é uma linha tênue.

- Jess, vamos supor que o governo nos forneça o que queremos. Que informe a população sobre as reais intenções do DEICAB. O que teremos que fazer, vai ser libertar os jornalistas.

Ginny balança a cabeça, concordando. Lis continuou:

- O que nos garante que o DEICAB sofrerá algum tipo de abalo? Afinal de contas, o grande público não se importa muito se o mundo bruxo sofre conseqüências, contanto que a lei anti-bruxa funcione.

- Mas isso é só o primeiro passo, Lis. Conscientizar a população. O passo seguinte será forçar o governo a uma atitude mais drástica em relação ao Senador Cooper e o DEICAB.

- Não acho que as coisas vão funcionar assim, Jess. O Senador Cooper praticamente manipula o Presidente Sexton. Se eu não soubesse, diria que o Senador Cooper é bruxo, e o Presidente está sob a Maldição Imperius.

Ginny deu uma risadinha fraca.

- É. – e suspirou. – A única solução é conscientizar o Presidente. Ele é a maior autoridade do país. Teríamos que mostrar pra ele que essa lei anti-bruxa não funciona. E que, fazer testes em bruxos não é só pura crueldade, como vai contra o que ele mesmo pregou na sua campanha pra se eleger.

- Tenho certeza que ele não está se importando com isso. Todos nós sabemos que ele se elegeu simplesmente porque o Senador Cooper estava lhe apoiando indefinidamente. E o Senador já tinha a reputação de maior inimigo dos bruxos, e já tinha o projeto da lei anti-bruxa, e da lei de registros.

- E taí, outra pedra no nosso sapato.

- Por isso que eu digo, Jess. Destruir os laboratórios do DEICAB não é suficiente. Temos que cortar o mal pela raiz.

- Não queria fazer isso, Lis.

- Mas é a única coisa que daria certo. – Lis a observou mais atentamente. – O que há com você? Antigamente isso lhe daria um prazer a mais. Antigamente você adoraria fritar o cérebro do Senador Cooper.

- É, eu adoraria, mas jamais conseguiremos paz assassinando alguém.

- Acho que é muito tarde pra reclamar. E outra coisa: paz? Que paz, Jess? Só teremos "paz", quando não houver a população trouxa. Olhe os mutantes, por exemplo. Eles estão fazendo a mesma coisa conosco que fizeram com eles. E vivem em pé de guerra. Morreram mais mutantes depois da Lei de Registros do que antes. Simplesmente não podemos deixar as coisas assim.

- E o que você prefere, Lis? Matar metade da população trouxa, pra que a nossa possa sobreviver?

- Se isso tiver que acontecer, eu vou fazer. Tenho certeza que eles não se importam nenhum pouquinho, se tiver que matar algum bruxo.

Ginny se levantou, chateada. Era isso o que ela temia. Não queria realizar nenhum massacre pra destruir o DEICAB e os Riders.

O DEICAB era um grupo de elite da polícia. Nele faziam parte, especialistas de todas as áreas: médicos, físicos, biólogos, todo o tipo de cientista que possa "limpar" o mundo da infestação de bruxos. O DEICAB era o responsável por matar, torturar, fazer testes, cirurgias, e todo o tipo de experiências em bruxos.

Era o alvo "número dois" do Riders. Obviamente, o "número um" era o Senador Cooper. Foi usando isso que ele se elegeu senador, e foi usando isso que ele conseguiu eleger o Presidente Sexton.

As coisas estavam mais complicadas do que antes. Não queria ter que usar a força. Usar violência não chegaria a lugar nenhum. Não funcionaria apenas matar o Senador Sexton. Provavelmente seus projetos contra a Comunidade Bruxa, seriam continuados por alguém. Ainda mais, tendo o Presidente Sexton como seu aliado.

- Não vai tomar café? – perguntou Lis.

- Não, eu vou num Starbucks.

Lis faz uma cara de indignada.

- Você está fazendo pouco caso do meu café?

- Estou. Você é ótima, na verdade, a melhor em Planejamento e Estratégia, mas não sabe fazer café.

Ela a olhou, com a boca aberta, ofendida.

- É, não sei mesmo. – confessou. - Você vai só até um Starbucks, ou vai pra outro lugar depois?

- Acho que vou ver a Mel. Mais tarde eu volto. Vou trocar de roupa. – ela se levanta.

- Acorde o Cash. Temos que fazer contato.

- É, nós temos.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Desculpem a demora. Mas meu PC está com vírus (ainda está, na verdade). Então estou tendo uma bruta dificuldade de escrever alguma coisa. Ah, acho que no próximo capítulo, o Trio Ternura já chegará aos Riders. Espero que esse capítulo tenha explicado a vocês, um pouco sobre o que move os Riders, quais são suas acões.

**N/A2**: O nome de "Mia Uckermann" é uma homenagem a minha amiga Lê, que é apaixonada por Rebelde (hahaha, ela vai ficar furiosa porque to espalhando isso pra vocês!).


	8. Cap 8 Quando o que se precisa é um passo

**N/A: **Esta é uma historia antiga. Comecei a publicá-la em julho de 2006. Muito tempo antes de DH, então ignorem o livro para ler esta história.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, a Warner tá fu**** na minha mão.

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO OITO – QUANDO O QUE SE PRECISA É SÓ UM PASSO A FRENTE**

"_Um erro comum cometido pelas pessoas quando projetam algo à prova de burrice, é subestimar a engenhosidade dos burros."_

Harry gemeu esticando as pernas enroladas nos lençóis de linho. Quem diria que alguém se preocuparia com detalhes, como lençóis de linho? Mas de fato, Draco errou novamente. Eram lençóis e fronhas de qualidade espetacular. Harry gemeu de novo, puxando o travesseiro fofo contra o corpo.

Sorriu contente. Era sábado. O melhor dia da semana. Melhor que domingo. Afinal de contas, domingo era véspera de segunda-feira.

Respirou fundo, e abriu os olhos, vendo a janela aberta e a espetacular vista.

Aquele era o dia de conhecer a cidade. Ver Nova York de perto.

Comer um burrito, subir na Estátua da Liberdade, tomar um _Manhattam_ no Café Carlyle...

E ver Ginny.

Aquele pensamento o encheu de alegria. Sorriu novamente, se sentindo pronto para enfrentar o dia. Iria tomar um banho rápido, tomar café e respirar o ar de Nova York, mesmo que esse ar seja poluído pelos trouxas preconceituosos.

Levantou se espreguiçando, ainda com um sorriso feliz no rosto e andou até a sala. Encontrou Draco na varanda fazendo flexões usando só uma cueca. Ele faz uma careta.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, põe uma roupa!

- VAI SE FERRAR!

Harry passou para de trás do balcão, e viu a cafeteira cheia. Deu um sorriso, feliz.

- Grande Draco! – ele murmurou.

Ele olhou para o lado, e viu Ron, parado olhando pra ele. Deu um passo pra trás de susto.

- MEU MERLIN DO CÉU! Pára de andar que nem um felino, Ron!

- Que é? – disse ele, bocejando. Ele olhou para Draco, na varanda, e também faz uma careta. – Que nojo, Malfoy! Ninguém quer ver a sua bunda a essa hora da manhã!

- VAI SE FERRAR!

- O que tem pra comer? – ele perguntou.

Harry abriu o armário e tirou um pacote de pão.

- Pão. – Harry respondeu.

- Só?

- O que você quer? Um bife?

- Não. Mas só porque não tinha pensado nisso antes.

- Vou tomar um banho. – ele disse, indo pro banheiro.

- Vamos ver a Ginny? – perguntou Ron, quase gritando.

- Vamos! – Harry gritou lá de dentro.

Draco apareceu suado em frente ao balcão.

Ron o olhou, chocado.

- É assim que você andava na sua casa?

- Não.

Ron suspirou.

- Melhor.

- Normalmente, eu ando nú.

Ron fez uma careta, evitando imaginar Draco nú.

- Não quero nem imaginar a cena.

Draco deu a volta, e pegou uma xícara de café.

- Harry foi tomar banho?

- Foi. – Ron respondeu, com o rosto enfiado dentro da geladeira.

- Nós vamos procurar a Ginny, certo?

- É. – Ron saiu com as mãos cheias. Ele carregava cream-cheese, queijo fatiado, maionese, uvas, e um pedaço de melão.

- Ele parece bem ansioso pra isso.

- Ah, é? – Ron colocou tudo no balcão, e começou a fatiar o melão.

- Você vai comer tudo isso? – perguntou Draco curioso.

- Claro.

- Por que você não é gordo?

- O que você quer dizer com isto?

- Glutão! – ele disse, lembrando que Ginny chamou ele assim.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – exclamou Ron, com a boca cheia de melão.

Draco riu. E pegou uma fatia de melão.

Harry apareceu só de toalha, pegando uma xícara de café.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Ron berrou. – Dá pra vocês dois colocarem uma roupa? Que horror!

- VÁ SE FERRAR! – gritou Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

X

Harry, Draco e Ron caminhavam pela rua 82.

Eles caminhavam felizes por ser finalmente o dia de folga. Já estavam exaustos da maratona de murros e pontapés do Javali.

Os três observavam as pessoas e os carros. Limusines, Ferraris, Porshes, e uma infinidade de carros absurdamente caros. Via também pessoas das mais diferentes idades, formas, e aparência. Uma mulher puxando seis cachorros pelas coleiras, um rapaz de óculos escuros e fones de ouvido, um senhor japonês de terno e gravata, um garoto correndo com um skate...

Ron arregalou os olhos com aquilo, e Harry explicou o que era e como funcionava aquela prancha de madeira com rodinhas. Ron ria e observava o garoto fazer manobras no ar como se estivesse suspenso.

- Ele não tá usando nenhum feitiço?

- Não. – respondeu Draco.

Eles chegaram ao número 161 da rua 82 Oeste.

Draco subiu dois degraus da calçada e procurou no interfone o apartamento número 44. Ele estranhou. O nome ao lado do número do apartamento não era o de Ginny, e sim, de um homem.

- Que estranho! – ele exclamou.

Apertou o botão e aguardou resposta. Depois de alguns segundos, o interfone foi atendido.

- _Oi_? – saiu a voz de um homem.

Draco olhou para os amigos, estranhando, mas respondeu.

- Bom dia. Estou procurando Ginevra Weasley.

- _Não tem ninguém aqui com esse nome._

- Não?

- _Não. _

- Nem antes do senhor?

- _Não. Olha, fala com o zelador. É o apartamento número 1. _– e desligou.

Ron olhou para eles.

- Será que mamãe nos deu o endereço errado?

- Não, duvido. Ela fez questão de me repetir que era oeste, não leste. – disse Harry, segurando o papel com o endereço nas mãos.

Draco apertou o número do zelador, então. Sem resposta. Apertou de novo.

- _Fala!_

- Bom dia. – Draco começou novamente. – Por favor, estou procurando uma moradora no prédio chamada Ginevra Weasley.

- _Deixa eu ver... não, não, ninguém aqui no prédio tem esse nome._

- Mas... nem nunca morou?

- _Não, senhor._

Draco olhou para os outros, sem saída.

- Obrigado mesmo assim.

- _De nada._

- Com certeza, o endereço está errado. – disse Ron.

- Quer tentar o lado leste? – perguntou Draco para Harry.

- A gente tem o endereço da loja de carros. Vamos até lá! – ele respondeu.

- Por que mamãe não nos deu o telefone?

- Vai ver ela não tinha. – disse Draco.

- Minha mãe? Duvido!

Harry esticou o braço chamando um táxi. O trio entrou no primeiro que aparece. Harry sentou ao lado do motorista. Draco e Ron atrás.

- Amsterdã com rua 109 West, por favor! – pediu Harry.

O taxista assentiu com a cabeça, e acelerou.

- Estou com fome. – soltou Ron.

- Já? – perguntou Draco, alto.

- Meu Deus, Ron, seu salário deve ir todo com comida, não é, não? – perguntou Draco, inconformado.

- Hey, nem começa, tá?

- Quantas vezes você tem que alimentar sua amiga solitária? – perguntou Draco, rindo.

Ron o olhou, com um olhar de que poderia azará-lo ali mesmo.

- Peraí, Ron, daqui a pouco, pegamos Ginny e almoçamos nós quatro.

- Posso escolher o prato? – ele pediu esperançoso.  
- Pode. – respondeu Draco e Harry juntos. Pelo jeito, essa pergunta e sua correspondente resposta eram comuns.

- Quero comida chinesa.

Harry e Draco riram.

- Do que vocês tão rindo? – ele disse, bravo. – Eu vi no jornal. Parecia muito bom.

- Você vai querer cachorro assado?

- Ou aranha no espeto?

Eles voltaram a gargalhar. Ron, com cara de profundo nojo, devolveu:

- Vocês estão a fim de me tirar a fome, não é?

X

- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou Melanie, abraçando Ginny.

- Bem. – ela respondeu, entrando no luxuoso apartamento da quinta avenida.

- Até que enfim se deu ao trabalho de vir me ver. Já faz semanas que você voltou da Inglaterra.

- Pensei que estivesse na Filadélfia.

- E estava, mas voltei há duas semanas.

- Em falar nisso, como está sua mãe em Fili?

- Vai bem. Ainda continua me questionando por que eu vivo aqui. – Melanie andou na direção da cozinha, sendo seguida por Ginny. – Perguntou por você.

- E o que você disse?

- Que você estava bem. É o que sempre respondo.

- E você não mentiu.

Elas andaram pela enorme cozinha planejada, com janelas abertas para o oeste. Melanie alcançou uma chaleira e encheu de água.

- Mas me responde, como foi na casa da sua mãe? Estão todos bem?

- Ah, sim. Estão ótimos. Tenho três sobrinhos, e mais um a caminho.

- E seus pais?

- Vão bem. Minha mãe me lembrou da sua agora. Me perguntando por que estou aqui, por que trabalho aqui...

- Mas os motivos são diferentes, Jess. Minha mãe me quer vivendo embaixo da saia dela naquela casa velha cheia de senhoras chatas que vão ao Country Clube jogar bridge.

Ginny gargalhou.

- É. A minha acha que vou morrer na próxima esquina.

- O cara tava lá?

Ginny, sonsa, fez cara de interrogação.

- Cara? Que cara?

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu to falando. O tal Harry.

Ginny resmungou baixo.

- Estava sim.

Melanie tirou duas xícaras do armário, colocando um saquinho de chá em cada um.

- E?

- E... ele estava exatamente igualzinho como eu o vi da ultima vez. Não mudou absolutamente nada. Nem na prepotência.

- Ele ainda está casado? – ela perguntou, colocando água nas xícaras.

- Não, se divorciou daquela... daquela mulher já faz uns dois anos, eu acho.

- Adoçante?

- Não, Mel, adoçante é nojento.

- Mascavo?

- Com certeza. – Melanie adoçou os chás, e passou para Ginny. – Você acredita que ele veio me questionar coisas da época de Hogwarts?

Melanie deu uma risadinha.

- O que você respondeu?

- Eu... acabei falando umas verdades pra ele. Verdades que não tive coragem de contar na época.

- O que você disse? – mas antes de Ginny responder, ela a interrompeu. – Não, já sei. Falou do cara que tirou sua virgindade?

Ginny abriu a boca, surpresa.

- Como você sabia?

- Te conheço. Sabia que diria algo assim. Algo forte e imperdoável, pra atingir ele bem em cheio.

- Só sei que isso deu mais pano pra manga do que eu imaginava. Harry foi perguntar ao Draco se era verdade.

- Como assim "perguntar pra ele"?

- Eles trabalham juntos.

- Nossa, isso parece novela mexicana!

- Minha vida dá pra escrever um livro, apesar de que eu duvido que algum trouxa leia pra futuramente virar novela. Ou filme.

- O que o Draco respondeu?

- Respondeu que sim.

- Por que ele não mentiu?

- Não sei. Acho que Draco não quer mais mentir para o Harry. Hoje, por incrível que pareça, comparando com o passado, eles são amigos.

Melanie riu. Ela adorava as visitas de Ginny. Mesmo sendo uma líder implacável de um grupo terrorista, era uma mulher. Como todas as outras. Sempre enrolada com um cara do passado.

E essa enrolação era mirabolante!

- E tem mais...

"_Mais_?"

-... Harry chegou em mim e começou a me falar que Draco é isso, Draco é aquilo, que ele só vai me usar, que ele é um mulherengo... Que ele é mais importante na minha vida do que Draco foi ou poderia ser...

- E o que você disse a ele?

- Eu não disse. Eu mostrei.

- Mostrou?

- Mostrei que eu sou melhor nisso do que ele.

- Acho que não entendi.

- Que eu tenho o poder de deixar o Harry aos meus pés. Ele, Draco, qualquer um...

Melanie a olhou fixamente, chacoalhando a cabeça e abrindo um sorriso.

- Você transou com ele. – ela afirmou.

Ginny confirmou com a cabeça.

- No quintal da minha mãe.

Melanie começou a rir.

- Você deve ter um serio problema de auto-afirmação.

- Eu? Claro que não. Tive que mostrar a ele, que eu sou mais eu. Que eu não sou mais aquele bebê que ele podia manipular. Que ele e Draco são exatamente iguais. Se você quer segurar um homem é pelo sexo. Dá uma boa trepada pra ele, que ele nunca, jamais vai te deixar. Ele vai fazer tudo por você. Por que você acha que os antigos monarcas ouviam mais suas amantes do que seus conselheiros? Porque elas detinham o poder.

- O poder do homem tá no pênis dele?

- É exatamente o que ele pensa! Ele acha que pelo fato de ser homem e ter um pênis, ele é poderoso. Mas esquece que a mulher é que faz ele achar que tem esse poder.

- Você é um diabo, sabia? – Ginny riu. – Um dia, quero ver você tão louca de paixão, que nada disso vai lhe importar.

Ginny riu.

- Bom, Mel, não vou dizer que isso nunca vai acontecer, mas vou evitar a todo custo. O meu problema é Harry Potter. O filho-da-puta-mor.

- Ele não é um filho da puta. Ele é um homem. Como todos os outros. Como Draco, como Cash, como Andrew...

- Não, não como Draco. – e em seguida, Ginny suspirou.

Melanie levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que não?

- Eu passei o fim de semana com ele em Paris, Mel. Visitei a Cidade-Luz mais uma vez. Ao lado de alguém espirituoso, inteligente e sensível. Total oposto do chauvinista do Harry.

- E vocês...? – ela insinuou se fizeram sexo.

- Com certeza. – Ginny também confirmou com a cabeça. – E ele foi... espetacular. Habilidoso. Ainda mais com aquela cidade como pano de fundo.

- É, realmente Paris é... deslumbrante.

- Ainda vou me embora para Paris, Mel. Quando tudo isso acabar, eu vou embora.

- Quando a causa acabar?

- É. Eu não acho que isso vá demorar indefinidamente. Em um momento, vai acabar.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, bebendo o chá quente que aquece os dedos de Ginny encostados na porcelana centenária.

- Quer almoçar? Andrew está vindo.

- Não, tenho que ver Luna. Ela está com problemas com Juan de novo.

- Luna precisa de um homem de verdade. Não de um safado de um cara que faz três testes por mês e acha que é ator.

Ginny riu, e esvaziou a xícara.

- Como estão as coisas com Cash?

- As de sempre. Ele finge que eu sou a única, e eu finjo que acredito.

- E os Riders? Algum progresso?

- Nada novo. O DEICAB não se pronunciou. Nem Sexton, ou Cooper...Sexton prometeu um pronunciamento hoje. O destino dos jornalistas vai depender do que ele disser.

- Pela sua experiência, o que acha que o presidente vai dizer?

- Sexton é assessorado pelo Senador Cooper. E Cooper vai querer uma trégua.

- Mas isso é bom, não é?

- Honestamente, não. Quero uma definição. Não uma estúpida medida paliativa que vai durar, sei lá, dois dias.

- Então... – Melanie se aproximou da amiga. -... por que vocês não usam uma tática mais agressiva? Se você sabe que essa será a reação do governo, por que simplesmente um seqüestro?

- Porque o seqüestro é apenas uma...

- Uma...?

-... distração.

- Distração? Pra quê?

Ginny riu.

- Você não acha que eu vou te contar, acha?

- Jess!

- Mel, você sabe muito bem que é arriscado demais você saber estas informações. Se o DEICAB te pega...

- Mas Jess, eu sou acima de qualquer suspeita.

- Por ser trouxa.

- Odeio quando você me chama de trouxa. Parece que sou uma minoria renegada. Como se estivesse me chamando de...

- ... bruxo? Anormal? Aberração?

Melanie olhou Ginny com ternura. Melanie era loira, linda, de família rica e influente. Marido médico, pai empresário, mãe deputada. Não sabia o que era sofrimento ou preconceito.

- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção.

- Sei que não.

- Você sabe que se eu fosse racista, não seria sua amiga, certo.

- Claro que eu sei. Posso ver isso no seu cérebro, lembra? Você nunca vai me enganar.

Melanie riu, e as duas se abraçaram.

- Te amo, sabia? – Melanie choramingou.

- Claro que eu sei. – a apertando mais.

- Você tá amassando o Trevor.

Ginny gargalhou, e se afastou, fazendo carinhos na barrigona de Melanie.

- Falta pouco agora.

- É. – Melanie suspirou. – Não é bem uma época promissora pra ele nascer, mas...

- Nada, uma vida é sempre bem vinda.

Melanie arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, parecendo ter tido uma idéia.

- Já pensou ele nascer bruxo?

- Na minha opinião, seria maravilhoso.

- Claro que ia. E eu ia mandar ele pra sua escola.

- Pra Hogwarts? – Ginny ficou surpresa.

Melanie confirmou com a cabeça.

Ginny sorriu, relembrando dos velhos tempos. De como tudo agora parece ser pertencentes a vida de outra pessoa. De como tudo parece ter acontecido a tanto tempo...

Mas as lembranças lhe vêem.

Lembra-se do quadribol, da lula gigante, dos jardins floridos, do baile de inverno, da Armada, dos amigos...

Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dino, Hagrid, Ron, Harry...

Lembra do beijo no Salão Comunal, do passeio nos jardins após ele, dos olhos verdes cativantes, do perfume que parecia exalar da pele dele... Mas uma tristeza lhe envolve. Mais tristeza do que ódio. Não era justo o que tinha acontecido. Harry não podia ter ferido seus sentimentos. Ela merecia mais do que aquilo.

- Perdida em lembranças?

- É. – ela confessou. – Estava lembrando de que apesar de Harry, tenho lembranças deliciosas de Hogwarts. Fui feliz lá, sim.

Melanie sorriu.

- Fico imaginando qual seria a reação de Andrew. Sei que ele não é racista, mas tenho que medo que seja diferente com um filho bruxo. Tenho medo.

- Você acha que ele trataria o filho diferente?

- Não sei, tenho medo de que as coisas pra ele sejam diferentes do que ele diz, sabe? Dizer que não tem preconceito, mas ter um filho bruxo... entende?

Ginny confirmou.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- Não, Mel, Andrew é um homem decente. Duvido que ele seria um alguém como o Senador Cooper.

- Mas Andrew é contra a lei anti-bruxa em termos, Jess. Eu sou a favor das iniciativas dos Riders, mas Andrew não.

- Mas isso é...

- Olá, meninas! – uma voz masculina vem da porta da cozinha.

Ginny se virou e viu um homem tão louro quanto Melanie.

- Oi Andrew.

- Como vai, Jess?

- Bem.

- E a Inglaterra?

- Tranqüila.

- Como vai, meu bem? – Andrew se aproximou e beijou a esposa.

- Está com fome?

- Muita. – dixxd ele, tirando o paletó.

Ginny sentiu que aquela era a sua deixa.

- Bom, tenho que ir. Já vai dar meio-dia, e tenho pessoas para visitar.

- Ah, Mel, falou para Jess da festa? – o marido perguntou.

- Não, eu esqueci. Andrew vai me dar uma festa de aniversário.

- Oba! Adoro as festas do Andrew!

- Eu sei. – disse ele rindo. – Ainda não marquei a data, mas vai ser provavelmente daqui uma semana. Quinta ou sexta. Certo?

- Ótimo. Só me avisar. Black tie?

- Com certeza. – ele afirmou. – E pode trazer quem quiser.

- Já sei quem trazer. Então combinado. Até semana que vem, Andrew.

- Tchau, Jess.

- Te levo até a porta. – disse Melanie, empurrando a amiga.

- Tenho algo pra te contar. – disse Ginny, já no hall do elevador. – Você vai conhecê-los.

- Quem?

- Harry, Draco e Ron, meu irmão.

- Como é que é?

- Eles estão vindo pra Nova York. Vou trazê-los na sua festa.

Melanie deu um grito e gargalhou.

- Até que enfim um pouco de emoção na minha vida!

- Mel! – Ginny riu.

- Querida, tenho 30 anos, estou o auge da minha maturidade sexual, estou grávida de seis meses, pesando doze quilos a mais e os meus hormônios estão enlouquecidos. O mais próximo de sexo que eu tenho é ouvir suas aventuras sexuais européias! – e gargalhou.

Ginny chacoalhou a cabeça, rindo junto.

- Pervertida!

X

Depois de escutar Ron reclamar de fome o caminho inteiro, o

trio chega a "Bramen Imports", a concessionária de carros que Ginny trabalhava.

Os três se impressionaram com a fachada de vidro espelhado da loja, e entraram de nariz erguido, fingindo ser futuros compradores.

Entraram na loja, olhando os modelos de Porshes de última geração. Ron arregalou os olhos ao ver um modelo vermelho com aerofólio preto.

Ele deixou o queixo cair, admirado com a beleza do carro. Se aproximou e passou o dedo na lataria, assoviando um "fiu-fiu", como se o carro fosse um mulherão.

Imediatamente, como se o assovio fosse uma campainha, um vendedor apareceu. Ele vestia um terno negro de risca de giz, e sorria, como se fosse seu melhor amigo.

- Bom dia, senhor. Gostou da versão Carrera 911 turbo?

Ron desviou os olhos do carro para o homem.

- Como?

- Este é um Porshe Carrera 911 turbo, cor vermelho sangue. O que acha?

- É linda. Vem com quais acessórios?

- Bem, vai depender...

Harry e Draco observaram de longe e riram.

- Vinte dólares como Ron pergunta o preço. – Draco apostou.

- Acho que ele não é tão burro de perguntar o preço.

- Aposto vinte dólares.

- Feito.

Outro vendedor se aproximou deles.

- Bom dia, sou James Cohen, em que posso ajudá-los?

- Bom dia. – disse Harry. – Estamos procurando uma vendedora chamada Ginevra Weasley.

O vendedor levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso e confuso.

- Desculpe, mas não há nenhuma vendedora com esse nome.

- Não?

- Não, senhor.

- Mas já houve?

- Bem, acredito que não. Já trabalho aqui há dez anos. Não passou ninguém aqui com esse nome.

- Ela é inglesa. É ruiva de olhos azuis. – disse Draco.

- Não, lamento.

- Em nenhum departamento? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, eu posso verificar, mas é quase certo que não. Os senhores poderiam me aguardar?

- Com certeza. – disse Draco. – Obrigado.

- Com licença. – e ele saiu, sumindo nos fundos da loja.

- Cara educado. – disse Draco.

- É. Achava que os americanos fossem do tipo grossos e vulgares. – disse Harry.

Eles procuraram Ron, e o viram sentado no banco do motorista, entretido na conversa do vendedor.

- Tem 420 cavalos e chega a 320 km/h...

Ron escutava, chacoalhava a cabeça e franzia a testa como se estivesse realmente interessado em comprar. E o pobre do vendedor realmente acreditando que ia fazer uma venda.

- Mas quanto tá custando essa beleza? – perguntou Ron, sentado no banco do motorista.

- Há! – disse Draco para Harry. – Pagando!

Harry suspirou, e colocou a mão no bolso.

O vendedor continuava o papo, ingenuamente.

- De acordo com a tabela, são US$ 358.000. – disse ele.

- É mesmo? – Ron perguntou, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. – Desculpe minha falta de tato, mas... eu sou inglês, não tenho muita noção da diferença de câmbio. Mas... quanto isso custaria em gale...

- Libras! – interrompeu Harry,gritando.

Ron o olhou sem entender, e Harry lhe deu um olhar de censura.

_"Quase!"_

O vendedor pareceu engasgar. Aquilo era novidade pra ele.

- Em li... libras?

- É. – Ron disfarçou. – Eu não tenho a mínima noção de quanto é US$ 358.000.

- Libras? – o vendedor parecia perdido. – Er... bem... eu vou ter que verificar...

- São quase 800 mil libras, Ron. – disse Draco, atualizado.

Ron deixou o queixo cair, chocado.

- Oitocentas mil libras? Mas isso... isso é muito dinheiro!

- Ron, esse é um carro caro demais pro nosso bolso. – disse Harry. – Agradeço por ter atendido meu amigo, senhor...?

- Benedick.

- Benedick? O senhor também é inglês?

- Meus pais.

- Ah, sim, isso é ótimo. – disse Harry, polido. – Lhe agradeço. O senhor poderia nos dar licença?

- Com certeza. – disse ele, saindo.

- Pensou em comprar esse Porshe absurdamente caro, Weasley? – perguntou Draco.

- Não, claro que não, só pensei que... só estava... sabe... – ele se defende. – É uma máquina tão...

Eles riem em concordância.

- Com certeza, é. – disse Harry.

- Mas infelizmente... – disse Draco, fazendo caretas, querendo parecer solidário, dando palminhas nos ombros de Harry e Ron. -... só eu posso comprar!

Ele gargalhou, e Ron lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Sai fora, seu canalha!

- Senhores! – o vendedor apareceu atrás do trio. – Eu verifiquei com o departamento de Recursos Humanos, e não houve um único funcionário com o nome Weasley aqui.

- Não, o senhor deve ter se confundido. – disse Ron.

- Eu lamento. – disse o vendedor.

- Não, isso só pode ser um engano. A minha irmã tem que trabalhar aqui.

Antes do vendedor dizer qualquer coisa, Harry interrompeu:

- Não, Ron. – Harry o censurou. – Obrigado, sr. Cohen.

Harry seguiu na direção da porta, e parou na calçada. Ron e Draco o seguiram.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Draco.

- Isso é estranho demais. O endereço de casa estar errado, e o do trabalho também? – questionou Harry.

Ron se desesperou.

- Onde está a minha irmã?

- Calma Ron, nada deve ter acontecido... ela simplesmente se mudou.

- E mentido sobre o emprego, Draco? – disse Ron.

- Talvez. Talvez ela trabalhe em algo que teria vergonha de contar a família. – ele disse.

- Como o quê? – Ron começou a se zangar.

- Não sei, talvez dançando como uma...

- Não termina essa frase, se não te estrangulo!

"_Entenderá quem eu sou, o que eu faço_", Harry pensou no bilhete de Ginny, na possibilidade do que Draco disse. "_Não, por favor, me diga que ela não quis disser isso._"

- Caras, calma, tá! – ele tentou controlar a situação. - Não vamos pensar em nada disso. Okay? Vamos pensar friamente no que está acontecendo.

- E se esse governo que tortura e mata pegou Ginny? – se desesperou Ron, novamente.

- Não pense assim, Ron. – disse Harry, calmamente. - Vamos até o Ministério, ele deve ter um departamento que encontre pessoas perdidas.

- Ainda mais nestes tempos. – Draco incluiu.

Harry esticou o braço, e um táxi parou. Eles entraram e Harry deu o destino:

- Rua 7.

- Leste ou Oeste? – o taxista perguntou.

- Leste.

O motorista assentiu e acelerou.

- Eu tava pensando... – disse Ron.

- Em hambúrguer com batata frita? – perguntou Draco.

Harry segurou um riso.

- É serio! – Ron ficou bravo. – Tava pensando que se a garota do nosso prédio for Luna, ela deve saber onde Ginny está.

"_É verdade_", – pensou Harry. "_Por que não pensei nisso?"_

- Então, - disse Draco. – se não conseguirmos nada no... no...– ele viu se o motorista estava prestando atenção na conversa deles.

- McDonald's? – brincou Ron.

Harry estreitou a testa. _Ron_ _tá lendo guia de restaurantes?_

- É! – Draco confirmou. – A gente vai ver a Di-lua.

- Se for a Luna.

- Então, tá. – disse Ron. Ele suspirou alto, olhando para fora. – Eu to preocupado.

Harry e Draco, sentados no banco de trás, trocaram olhares cúmplices. Eles também estavam.

X

Ginny parou seu Porshe azul-marinho no farol da Quinta Avenida esquina com a Broadway, em frente ao Madison Square Park.

Soltou a fumaça do cigarro pela janela, e suspirou alto, antes de voltar a cantarolar a musica que tocava no rádio:

- "_The world is on fire/ No one could save me but you/ Strange what desire will make foolish people do/ I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you/ I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_..."

Ela olhou no retrovisor, checando sua nova aparência. Iria até o reduto dos aurores, precisava de disfarce extra.

Enfeitiçou os cabelos, os deixando louros e compridos. Manteve os olhos azuis, mas caprichou no bronzeado. Vestia uma blusa de alças finas e uma saia plissada. Sandálias altas, e bolsa Louis Vutton.

Ainda não tinha chegado agosto, o tempo ainda estava claro e bom. O outono estava próximo, e já sentia no rosto o vento gelado que desfolhava as árvores.

Ajeitou os óculos escuros redondos Chanel na ponta do nariz, e olhou para o táxi que passou a seu lado.

Deu uma risada.

Por um momento, jurou ter visto o irmão sentado no banco da frente.

Estreitou a testa. Atrás do homem ruivo, havia um loiro platinado de gel.

"_Será"_?

Esticou o pescoço para tentar ver melhor. Mas o farol abriu, o táxi se foi.

Mas Ginny chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando a idéia.

- Não, até parece.

Ela manobrou o carro para a Broadway, para em seguida dar a volta no Union Square Park. Ela viu o táxi entrar na rua 21 Leste, e seguiu seu caminho.

Riu novamente.

- Deixa de ser boba, Ginny. É sábado, os caras vão dormir até as duas da tarde. – ela tragou o cigarro. – "_No, I don't wanna fall in love/ This love is only gonna break your heart/ No, I don't wanna fall in love/ This love is only gonna break your hear/ WITH YOU_!"

Alguns minutos depois, ela entrou na rua 7 Leste, e viu de longe o horroroso prédio dos funcionários da UCT, com suas janelas velhas de madeira.

Estacionou o Porshe em frente ao prédio, apitando o alarme em seguida.

Apertou o botão do interfone com o nome de Mia Uckermann, e aguardou resposta.

- _Oooooi_! – uma voz feminina canta.

- O que um homem das neves disse ao outro? – perguntou Ginny.

Do outro lado alguém gritou e gargalhou. Ginny sorriu.

- _Que cheiro de cenoura_! – Luna gritou de volta.

Um apito grave e alto soou, e o portão foi aberto.

Ginny entrou e encarou o elevador quebrado.

- Como sempre. – ela subiu as escadas até o segundo andar, e viu uma mulher loura com o cabelo amarrado num rabo de cavalo e macacão loucamente rosa.

É Luna Lovegood, que continuava com o mesmo ar sonhador de sempre. Tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e os braços cruzados.

- Sua nojenta! – ela exclamou. – É assim que você aparece agora? De três em três meses?

- Hey, eu tenho que trabalhar.

Elas se abraçaram.

- Você tá horrível loira.

- Tô cansada da cara de sempre. E aí, como é que você tá? E o Juan?

- Tudo bem. O normal. – elas entraram no apartamento de um quarto de Luna.

Ele tinha a mesma personalidade da dona. Tem paredes cor creme, cortinas brancas, móveis de madeira escura e um terrível sofá cor de abóbora.

- A Mel me disse que você teve na Inglaterra.

- Tive lá uns dias. – Ginny respondeu se sentando.

- E como estão todos?

- Bem. Cadê o Heathcliff?

- Com Juan.

- Por quê?

- Como assim por que?

- O que Juan tá fazendo com um filhote de amasso?

- Ele diz que quer tentar cruzar com um gato normal, e vender os filhotes no shopping.

- Luna...

- Ãhnn?

- Você sabe o que acontece se pegaram seu gato, não é?

- Não vai acontecer nada, tá.

- Bom... – Ginny chacoalhou a cabeça, desistindo. Luna era tão inocente, ás vezes.

Luna se levantou, e ofereceu uma taça de vinho para a amiga.

- A essa hora?

- E por que não? Não estamos num bar.

- Tá. – ela levantou os ombros. – Por que não?

Luna voltou com uma garrafa de vinho, e duas taças.

- E aí, - começou ela. – Você soube quem tá morando no último andar?

- Tô sabendo. Você viu eles?

- Não. – ela respondeu, entregando a taça. – Deixei recado para eles virem aqui.

- E nada?

- Não.

Ginny bebeu da taça. Ótimo vinho.

- Nossa!

- Bom, né?

- É, onde conseguiu?

- Adivinha?

- Jura que quer que eu adivinhe?

- Tsc, deixa pra lá. Foi com...

-... Neville.

- Você disse que não ia adivinhar!

- Tá escrito na sua testa. – ela bebeu de novo, e sorriu para Luna envergonhada. – E aí, quando que vocês dois vão finalmente...

- Nem vem, Ginny Weasley. Você sabe muito bem que ele vive...

-... na Inglaterra. Claro que eu sei. – ela acendeu um cigarro. – Mas eu ainda acho que vocês dois poderiam muito bem...

- Pára com isso!

-... ficar juntos!

- A rota falando da esfarrapada! – gritou Luna.

- O que? Por que? – disse ela com o cigarro na boca.

- Não se faça de sonsa, que eu te conheço muito bem, mocinha.

- Parece minha mãe falando.

- Você fica com essa pose de rainha no seu altar, mas eu conheço um certo coraçãozinho que deve estar bem acelerado com o cara que mora no último andar.

Ginny estreitou os olhos, e soltou fumaça na cara da amiga. Ela começou a rir, depois parou. Não conseguiu pensar nada ofensivo, ou divertido para devolver para a amiga.

- Peguei! – Luna exclamou.

- Pegou nada! – Ginny se defendeu.

- Deixei Jéssica Wade sem saber o que dizer! – ela gargalhou efusivamente.

Ginny fez um bico, e engoliu o vinho.

- Olha que eu vou embora, huh? – ela encheu o copo de novo. – Mas falando sério, você sabe como é que está sendo o treinamento deles?

Luna suspirou, controlando o riso.

- Bom, Tony me disse que os caras tão dando duro. Tão aprendendo em uma semana o que outros recrutas aprenderam em três.

- Uou! – ela exclamou surpresa. – Fico imaginando o preguiçoso do meu irmão fazendo flexões e abdominais.

- Essa eu também queria ver. – ela fez uma pausa bebendo o vinho. – Você chegou a ver eles na Inglaterra?

- Vi.

- Inclusive o Harry?

Ginny confirmou com a cabeça.

- E como foi? Encará-lo de novo?

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas, e largou o cigarro num cinzeiro em formato de cabeça de cavalo.

- Foi horrível.

- Poxa, achei que você ia detonar com ele.

- E detonei. Por incrível que pareça.

- Do jeito que eu te conheço, você deve é ter transado com ele.

Ginny abriu a boca, surpresa.

- Primeiro a Mel, agora você. Tão me chamando de que? De vagabunda?

- Gin, é que não gosto do jeito que você domina os homens. Cash, todos os caras do Riders... até o Dylan. Você faz de propósito?

- Faço o que de propósito? – a voz dela era aguda e ríspida.

- Seduz, deixa o cara babando, o deixa achando que você vai pra cama com ele.

- Eu não faço isso.

- Faz sim. Eu sei que esse tipo de insinuação deixa o homem na sua mão, mas acontece que isso te deixa com uma reputação horrorosa.

- Eu só não fico chateada com você, porque você é minha melhor amiga.

Luna sorriu.

- E aí? Transou ou não transou?

Ginny abriu um sorriso amarelo.

- Sabia. – respondeu Luna. – E como ele é?

Ginny fechou a cara, e virou o rosto ouvindo melhor o ambiente.

- O que foi? – Luna encarou a amiga, esquecendo o assunto anterior. - Tem alguém chegando?

- São passos e vozes. Mas não sei se vem pra cá.

Luna foi até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico. Viu um grupo de pessoas no fim do corredor.

- Minha nossa, como é que você faz isso? Estão se aproximando.

- São eles.

- O quê?

- É meu irmão, Luna. – ela se levantou. – Eles não podem saber que eu to aqui.

_Tum, tum, tum. _

- O que vai fazer? Pular pela janela? Não dá pra aparatar aqui dentro.

- Droga de feitiço contra intrusos! – ela fechou os olhos.

- Gin... – ela sussurrou.

- Eu tô pensando! – ela sussurrou de volta.

_Tum, tum, tum._

- Já sei. Vou usar um feitiço de invisibilidade que aprendi em Hogwarts.

- Você aprendeu um feitiço de invisibilidade em Hogwarts?

Ginny, em um segundo, ficou invisível. Luna arrumou alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha, e abriu a porta.

Harry, Draco e Ron abriram a boca de surpresa.

- LUNA!

Ela sorriu em retribuição.

- Oi, meninos. Achei que não viriam nunca. – em seguida, ela sussurrou pra eles. – Me chamem de Mia. Ninguém sabe meu nome de verdade aqui.

- Não imaginei que fosse você. – disse Draco. – Você mudou muito. Está diferente.

Ela sorriu, estranhando.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio. Entrem, por favor. – o trio entrou no apartamento e se sentou no sofá.

Luna olhou para trás, e se desesperou. "Onde Ginny está? E ela estiver sentada no sofá abóbora?".

- Como você está, Luna? – perguntou Harry.

- Vou bem. Tô trabalhando no Ministério.

- Pra UCT, né? – perguntou Draco.

- É. – ela respondeu, olhando ao redor, tentando ver algum sinal de Ginny.

- Você estava acompanhada? – perguntou Ron.

- Por que pergunta?

- Tem duas taças de vinho, e cigarro aceso. Você fuma?

- Não. É da... – ela pausou, pensando. – da... minha vizinha.

Harry estreitou a testa. "_Ela demorou demais pra responder_".

- Ah, tá. Ela está aqui?

- Não, foi... atender o telefone.

- Telefone? – perguntou Ron.

- Tem linha de telefone aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Tem, eu acho. Mas só ela usa.

Ginny, sentada aconchegadamente numa poltrona, riu gostoso. Luna era péssima mentirosa. Acho que não conseguia pregar uma mentira boa nem pra salvar a própria vida.

- Luna, a gente precisa da sua ajuda. – disse Harry, sério.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Nós tentamos ver Ginny, e ninguém sabe dela nos dois endereços que a Sra. Weasley nos passou.

Ginny arregalou os olhos. "_Ah, não! Sabia que devia ter sumido com os endereços na agenda da mamãe"._

Harry continuou:

- Nós tivemos no Ministério, ao menos pra saber se tinham alguma informação dela, mas a única coisa que nos disseram, é que ela não tinha sido capturada pelo DEICAB. – ele olhou para Draco, pedindo confirmação. – É isso, né, DEICAB?

Draco confirmou.

- Ah, bom... – Luna procurou palavras.

- Você é amiga dela, vieram juntas pra cá, sabe onde ela está? – perguntou Ron.

- Bem... er... eu sei que ela... ela foi ameaçada... então ela... se escondeu.

Ginny fechou os olhos, e gemeu lamentando. "_Ah, não, Merlin. Luna é pior que o Ron!"_

- E então... – Luna continuou. -... ela não tá mais naquele endereço.

- Mas o zelador disse que ela nunca morou naquele prédio. – disse Harry.

Luna gaguejou, fazendo o cérebro agir mais rápido.

- Exatamente! Ela inventou que morava lá pra não preocupar a Sra. Weasley.

Os três se entreolharam, assimilando aquilo.

- Mas e o emprego? – perguntou Ron.

- Outra invenção. – ela disse, mais segura.

- Você não consegue fazer contato com ela? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah... bem, ela é que entra em contato comigo.

- E você sabe quando ela vai falar com você? – ele perguntou de novo.

- Não. – ela falou contundente. – Er... ela não entra em contato desde que foi pra Inglaterra.

"_Não, Luna_!", - pensou Ginny. – "_Não dá informação demais!"_

- Como você sabe que ela foi pra Inglaterra? – perguntou Draco.

- Ele me disse que ia.

- Mas como sabe se ela foi mesmo? – ele ficou encucado.

- Er... acho que deve ter ido. – ela murmurou.

- E agora? Será que ela tá bem? – Ron ainda está preocupado.

- Ela está! – Luna exclamou.

- Como sabe? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah... eu sei. Sabendo. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, o Ministério teria informado. – ela se levantou. – Faz o seguinte, se ela entrar em contato, eu peço que ela venha aqui no prédio pra ver vocês.

- Mas entraremos em missão na semana que vem. – disse Ron.

- Bom, eu falo com Alfred Dylan e de alguma maneira, eles tentam armar um encontro.

Os três deram de ombros.

- Tá bem! – disse Harry.

- Fala pra ela que eu estou preocupado. – disse Ron. – Fala pra ela aparecer pra eu vê-la.

- Eu falo. Prometo.

- Legal. Vamos almoçar, quer ir? – Ron convidou, se levantando.

- Não, obrigada, meu namorado tá chegando.

- Então até a vista, Luna. Quer dizer, Mia. – disse Draco, gentil, já de pé.

Ela sorriu de volta. Ela abriu a porta e eles sairam.

- A propósito, - perguntou Harry. – o que é DEICAB?

- Departamento de Isolamento Científico Antibruxo. É lá onde acontece as barbáries com o nosso povo.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha.

- DEICAB...- ele murmurou.

"_Acho que ainda vou ouvir falar muito nesse nome_." – ele pensou.

- Tchau, Luna.

- Tchau. – ela disse,fechando a porta, e olhando pra dentro, e vendo uma Ginny de cara fechada no meio da sala. Ela dá um pula pra trás. Tinha esquecido da amiga lá. – Que susto, Ginny!

- Você é louca, Luna? Ameaçada?

- Olha, ao menos, eles vão parar de te procurar, okay?

- Isso em cinco minutos vai chegar no ouvido da minha mãe. Não que eu me preocupe em ela me infernizar pra voltar pra casa, mas não quero deixá-la achando que vão me matar a qualquer momento.

- Não, Gin, eles não vão falar nada. Pelo menos, até verem você. E até lá, será um problema seu.

- Obrigada mesmo assim.

- Por que você não quis que eles te vissem?

Ginny decidiu contar a verdade. Ao menos, um pedaço dela.

- Eles vão entrar na missão que eu estou.

Luna levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Vai fazer surpresa? - Ginny confirmou, sorrindo. - Fico imaginando a cara deles ao te ver.

- Vai ser um choque. Quer almoçar? Vamos no Grand Ticino. Eu pago.

Luna sorriu:

- Quero medalhões de salmão com salada de vegetais, alcachofras recheadas e creme brulée.

- O que é isso? – Ginny se levantou, pegando a bolsa, e as chaves do carro. – Tá lendo Guia de Restaurantes agora?

X

Alguns dias depois, um cansado Harry, um exausto Draco e um quase morto Ron, se sentaram a mesa de reuniões do Chefe da Unidade de Combate aos Trouxas, Alfred Dylan.

- Essa sala tá menor, ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Ron.

- Você é que cresceu. – soltou Malfoy.

A secretária bonitinha entrou na sala, colocando uma enorme bandeja de iguarias chinesas na mesa. Ela sorriu e Draco sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado, Isabella.

- De nada. Com licença. – e saiu.

- Se controla, Draco. – disse Harry. – Daqui a pouco, você pula em cima dela.

- Pra mim, tá sendo meio difícil. Não tenho uma mulher há mais de uma semana e meia.

Ron e Harry levantaram as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que eu não precisava dessa informação. – confessou Ron.

- Nem eu. – disse Harry, alcançando um bolinho de arroz.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Ron.

- É Dim Sum. São bolinhos chineses.

- E isso é gostoso? – ele não acreditava muito naquilo.

- É, sim. – disse Draco, pegando um.

Ron olhou a bandeja, desconfiado. Na hora que esticou o braço pra pegar um, Dylan entrou na sala.

- Bom dia, senhores! Muito trabalho durante a semana?

- Muito. – disse Ron.

- O suficiente. – disse Draco, polido.

- Puxa-saco! – sussurrou Ron.

- Bom, senhores, como sabem, ontem foi o último dia de treinamento. Esta tarde será a última parte do que vocês terão que aprender, que é tudo o que foi documentado e publicado sobre os Twelve Riders. Entenderão o que eles fazem e o que alegam.

- Mas isso será tudo o que saberemos sobre o grupo? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, nossa agente os deixará informados sobre tudo. Sobre a dinâmica do grupo, como obtém dinheiro, seus investidores, quem são os líderes, quem comanda, e até mesmo, como obter sucesso lá dentro.

- Ela nos deixará a par de como será a missão para desmantelar o grupo? – perguntou Draco.

- Sim. Ela será o elo de ligação entre vocês e a UCT. Toda e qualquer informação ou dúvida, vocês terão dela. Mais alguma pergunta?

- Quando nos juntaremos ao grupo? – perguntou Ron.

- Amanhã.

- Já? – Ron encarou os outros.

- Sim, Jéssica Wade querem vocês infiltrados e ativos já amanhã.

- Como vai ser o encontro?

- Jéssica disse ao grupo que três ex-comensais chegarão de trem vindos de Albany ás 11:30 da manhã. Os membros dos Riders irão buscá-los.

- Como?

- Não tenho essa informação. Somente Jéssica e o grupo. Ainda hoje receberão toda a documentação sobre suas novas identidades. O senhor, sr. Weasley, entrará como irmão de Jéssica Wade.

- Irmão? – ele questionou. – Por que?

- Jéssica achou mais fácil a inclusão de vocês no grupo. Parece que vocês dois têm o mesmo tipo sanguíneo. Será fácil se houver algum tipo de teste para confirmação.

Os três se entreolharam, de sobrancelhas em pé.

- Isso é necessário? – perguntou Harry. - Digo, eles realmente desconfiam de que tudo possa ser mentira?

- Sim, Cash Summers ficou cada vez mais desconfiado com o passar do tempo. Tudo é altamente calculado.

- Certo. – disse Draco, parecendo desconfiado.

- Como eu disse antes, eu repito, obedeçam todas as ordens de Jéssica. Sempre. Não desobedeçam, ou a questionam. Ela tem total autonomia na missão, inclusive de chefiar vocês três. – o trio o olhou, confirmando com a cabeça. - Se quiserem descer para o almoço, antes das aulas da tarde, estejam a vontade.

- Obrigado, sr. Dylan.

- De nada, e boa sorte.

X

- Há quanto tempo eu não ando de trem! – exclamou Ron.

- Andei faz algumas semanas. – disse Draco. - Vindo de Paris.

Harry o olhou. Ele sabia que ele e Ginny estiveram juntos naquele fim de semana.

O pensamento de que Draco já tinha tocado Ginny o afetava profundamente. Imagens daquilo encheram seu cérebro durante as semanas seguinte a do dia que Ginny disse e Draco confirmou que tinham transado em Hogwarts. Aquilo começava a lhe dar náuseas.

- Paris? Nunca fui a Paris. Como é lá? – perguntou Ron.

- É uma cidade espetacular.

- Pra quem gosta de coisa velha... – Harry murmurou.

- Que amargo você tá hoje, huh? – disse Draco. – Tá tão apavorado assim?

Harry olhava as paisagens da janela do trem, ignorando Draco. Eles estão rumo ao Grand Central Station, bem no centro de Nova York. Aparataram próximo a estação central de Albany, e compraram passagens para as 11:30 hs. Agora faltava muito pouco. Não teria como voltar atrás.

Page Townsend. Esse era o novo nome dele. Ron ficou a manhã toda lhe chamando de Peixe. E gargalhava depois disso.

- Hey, Oliver. – chamou Harry. Ron nem escuta. – Oliver! Oliver!

Ron olhou para ele, sem entender. De repente ele se lembrou:

- Oh, Oliver sou eu. Oliver Wade.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – disse Draco.

- Relaxa, Crowe. Eu consigo fazer isso.

- James Crowe. Não gostei. – confessou Draco.

Vinte minutos depois o trem parava na Estação Central. O trio desembarcou na plataforma apinhada de gente. Eles seguiram na direção da Avenida Lexington, quando um homem os aborda.

- Senhores Townsend, Wade e Crowe?

- Exato. – disse Draco.

- Sigam-me, por favor. – disse o homem, que usava uma camisa florida, boné e um bigode horrorosamente grande.

_"Isso é um disfarce_?", pensou Harry.

O trio entrou no estacionamento de um prédio, ao lado do Chrysler Building. Em frente a uma limusine branca, um homem fumava um charuto.

Harry não pode ver seu rosto. Ele usava um chapéu panamá também branco. Os três pararam a sua frente. Foi quando levantou o rosto, e Harry viu pela primeira vez, Cash Summers.

- Sou Cash Summers. Queiram me acompanhar. Jess está doente para vê-los.

XxLFxX

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, mas pra variar, o Pepe está com problemas. Mas esse tempo todo que fiquei sem postar nada, eu trabalhei bastante. Logo atualizo todas minhas fics (todas as 6! Apesar de que "Pra iluminar" tá me dando um trabalhão. Em compensação "Selvagem"...)

É a primeira vez que escrevo tanto. Esse capitulo tem, nada mais nada menos que, 24 páginas! Normalmente são de 10 a 14. Mas esse capítulo foi bem fácil de escrever. Tava pronto no meu cérebro.

Fiz questão de mostrar o lado mulher e normal de Ginny. Ela é ruim, vingativa, implacável, dedicada ao trabalho. Mas é uma mulher como qualquer outra. E gostei de mostrar esse lado diante das amigas. E duas amigas que são amigas, mas uma sabe de coisas que a outra não sabe. A Mel sabe dos Riders, mas não sabe que Ginny é uma agente infiltrada. E Luna sabe quem é Ginny, mas não sabe qual é a missão no Ministério.

Ah, seguinte, nesse capítulo coloquei várias menções a coisas legais que eu adoro.

**Primeiro**, é o nome do vendedor: Benedick, que é o nome do personagem do ator Kenneth Branagh (que viveu Lockhart na Câmera Secreta) no filme "Muito Barulho Por Nada". Emma Thompson (que é Trewlaney no Prisioneiro e agora na Ordem) está deslumbrante nesse filme. E Keanu Reeves também, Ni! Ele tá um vilão DELICIOSO! **Segundo**, a canção que Ginny canta é "Wicked Game" do Chris Isaac, que possui o videoclipe mais sensual que eu já vi. (Acertei que era o número 1 no Top Top). **Terceiro**, a frase que Ginny pergunta para Luna no interfone e a sua resposta, foi tirada do seriado LOST, meu preferido (no capitulo final da segunda temporada – que começou na globo segunda dia 05 - , Desmond volta e Locke lhe faz essa pergunta, e Desmond, munido de uma garrafa de vodka, dá essa resposta estranha.) **Quarto**, o nome do gato de Luna é Heathcliff, nome do feroz herói (se pode dizer assim) do livro "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes". **Cinco**, o restaurante Grand Ticino, que realmente existe (fica na Thompson Street, entre rua três oeste - e a Bleecker Street), apareceu no filme "Feitiço da Lua". Danny Aiello pede Cher em casamento nele. E **sexto**, os nomes novos do trio: Page, em homenagem ao vocalista da extinta banda Helmet, Page Hamilton. Oliver é o nome do personagem do livro "Love Story", que eu li quando tinha uns doze anos. E Crowe, em homenagem a um dos meus diretores de cinema favoritos, Cameron Crowe, que dirigiu "Singles", "Jerry Maguire" e "Quase famosos" (Não use drogas! – gritava a mãe do protagonista, he he).

Ah, a frase do inicio do capítulo foi dita por Frank Willian Abgnale. Ele é o cara que escreveu sua biografia que virou filme: "Prenda-me se for capaz."

Uma informação pra quem gosta: na minha cabeça, Cash Summers é Colin Farrel. Não em "Miami Vice", mas em "Por um fio" ou em "O novato".

Alguém assistiu "Os Infiltrados", de Martin Scorcese? Se não, ASSISTAM! Nesse filme, aquela máxima de Arquivo-X é puramente verdadeira! NÃO CONFIE EM NINGUÉM!

**CRÉDITOS ESQUECIDOS **(e capitulo atualizado): A querida Lanni me lembrou de dois créditos. Primeiro, eu tirei a idéia de uma frase de um livro, chamado "O garoto da casa ao lado", de Meg Cabot. Foi só a idéia (de lembrança, já que o livro tá emprestado.) É a frase final de Mel para Ginny quando ela está indo embora do apartamento. E o segundo crédito, é o nome do Presidente, **Sexton**, que eu tirei do livro Ponto de Impacto. Valeu Lanni!!! E mais um crédito que eu lembrei depois, é a frase :"... que faz três testes por mês e acha que é ator.", dita por Mel para Ginny sobre o namorado de Luna. Tirei de Friends. Joey escuta essa frase de uma ex, que ele quer de volta.

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**

**Sil **– Capitulo que vem vai começar a ação. Você vai ver o que é realmente a dinâmica dos Riders. E como Ginny vai aproveitar a situação e usar e abusar de Harry. Mil beijos.

**Lis** – Minha flor, sua terrivelmente, horrivelmente tratante. Cadê você? To tentando falar com você pelo MSN, e nunca lhe encontro. Precisava tanto falar com você sobre tudo, sobre sua personagem, sobre uma fic nova que ta martelando no meu cérebro. Lembra daquela fic que nós tínhamos decidido que nós íamos entrar em Hogwarts? Pois é, ela está pronta e postada. Se chama Geléia de Pérolas, você é a Trix (não lembrava do nome que tu tinha escolhido, e não lhe encontrei pra te perguntar). Mil beijos. Entra em contato, por favor!!!

**Pry** – O capítulo taí. Grande né? Espero que curta.

**Tiago **– Meu amor, meu primo querido. Este capitulo foi feito em parte pra você. Espero que tenha curtido tudo, desde o começo. Mil beijos. Continue lendo. Mande beijos pra Quel, e pra tua vó, minha tia Carmela. Te amodoro!!

Pra vocês, a tradução de "**Wicked Game**":

_O mundo está pegando fogo_

_E só você pode me salvar_

_É estranho o que o desejo fazem os tolos realizarem_

_Eu nunca sonhei em encontrar alguém como você_

_Eu nunca sonhei em amar alguém como você_

_Não, eu não vou me apaixonar_

_Este amor só vai despedaçar seu coração_

_Não, eu não vou me apaixonar POR VOCÊ!_

**NO PROXIMO CAPÍTULO**:

- Estão com fome? – ela pergunta.

- Desesperadamente.

- Voce não muda nem com a idade nas costas, hein, Oliver, querido! – diz Ginny, rindo, indo na direção do Porshe Carrera.

X


	9. Cap 9 Quando o inimigo a ser vencido é

**N/A: **Esta é uma historia antiga. Comecei a publicá-la em julho de 2006. Muito tempo antes de DH, então ignorem o livro para ler esta história.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem. E sim, a Lady Rowling, e sua editora. O propósito aqui é diversão. Se me pertencessem, a Warner tá fu**** na minha mão.

**SELVAGEM: A ARTE DA GUERRA**

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO NOVE – QUANDO O INIMIGO A SER VENCIDO É SI MESMO**

Harry tentou tirar o máximo daquela estranha situação. Estava sentado de costas – odiava sentar de costas – observando o homem a sua frente.

Ao seu lado, Draco e Ron - que parecia prestes a vomitar – olhavam o homem com interesse.

Cash Summers não se parecia nada com o que imaginava. Tinha no máximo 30 anos. Era alto, moreno claro, olhos castanhos, cabelo liso e preto. Vestia um terno branco por cima de uma camisa branca e sapatos mocassins brancos. Para ornar com tudo, usava no peito uma corrente com um pingente com o formato da letra j.

"_J de Jéssica_?" – ele estranhou.

- Quem é quem? – Cash perguntou.

- Eu sou Townsend. - Harry se adiantou, esticando a mão. – Page Townsend.

Cash o cumprimentou.

- Sou James Crowe. – disse Draco.

- O corvo.

- Como soube? – Draco sorriu.

- Jéssica. – ele disse se virando para Ron. – O que o faz ser Wade. - É, eu sou... – Ron ficou em silêncio. Draco e Harry seguram a respiração.

_Não, Merlin, não me diz que ele esqueceu!_

-... Oliver. Oliver Wade. – Ron finalmente disse. Harry disfarçou o alívio, bagunçando os cabelos com as mãos, enquanto Draco tossiu olhando pela janela.

Cash estreitou a testa.

"_Ah, não, ele desconfiou."_

- Desculpe, mas nunca me chamam pelo primeiro nome. Sempre me chamam pelo meu apelido. – Ron tent arrumar o estrago.

- E qual é?

- Qual é o que? – Ron não entendeu.

- O apelido. – Cash se impacientou.

- Ah, é... fiatlux.

- Fiatlux? – Cash riu. – E por que?

- O único com a cabeça vermelha. – respondeu Draco, rindo.

Cash caiu na gargalhada abertamente.

- Adorei. – ele disse. – Querem beber alguma coisa?

Ele levantou uma garrafa de vinho:

- O melhor Bordeaux que minha adega pode oferecer. – ele tirou do bolso sua varinha, e com um movimento, apareceram quatro taças de cristal.

Cash os serviu, enquanto conta sua paixão sobre os vinhos franceses.

_"Qual é a desse cara?"_

Harry engoliu o vinho e sentiu um amolecimento leve. Ele olhou para a cor púrpura do vinho e sorriu.

"_Uau_!" – ele acabou relaxando diante da situação.

- Ótimo, não é? Roubamos um carregamento do ministro da guerra. Nem preciso dizer o quanto ele ficou feliz. – e ele disse bebendo.

Draco, Ron e Harry se entreolharam.

"_Roubaram"?_

Um celular tocou.

- Desculpe, com licença. – e Cash tirou o aparelho do bolso.

Harry tenta prestar atenção em Cash. Ele relaxou ao atender a ligação. Provavelmente alguém do convívio pessoal. Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz da pessoa, o que indicava que era uma mulher. Ou da sua família. Mas Harry desconfia que não era.

-... Já estamos chegando... no máximo vinte minutos, tem transito... calma, Jess, te levo uns muffins... okay. – ele desligou.

Harry se surpreendeu ao ouvir o nome da agente. Estranhou Cash tratar um membro do grupo com tanta amabilidade e cortesia.

"_Será que os dois...? Não, seria muito clichê_."

- Jess já estava me perguntando sobre vocês. – ele fez um sinal com a mão para um homem sentado no banco da frente.

Automaticamente desceu sob as janelas portas de metal. O carro ficou selado a não ser as janelas dos bancos da frente. As luzes se acenderam, e uma janela igual desceu e se fechou entre os bancos da frente, e dos passageiros atrás.

- Desculpe por isso, mas como ainda não passaram por todo o processo de seleção, ainda não podem saber onde fica o quartel general dos Riders.

- Achei que colocariam sacos pretos nas nossas cabeças. – disse Ron.

Cash gargalhou.

- Não, não. – ele os fitou profundamente. – Talvez no passado. Hoje a tecnologia facilita tudo.

Harry olhou para os amigos.

"_Que legal! Se essa agente não nos ajudar, estamos perdidos"._

- Bebam, bebam! – Cash serviu mais vinho na taça deles.

X

Cash sobiu a escada de caracol e abriu a porta de metal reluzente.

- Jess!

Ginny estava sentada numa enorme poltrona de couro preto. Se virou para Cash, e soltou a fumaça do cigarro pela boca.

- Certo. Pode sair, tranque todas as portas. Quero conversar com eles sozinha.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – ela respondeu.

- É necessário?

- Extremamente. Não quero sua presença intimidadora lá.

- Intimidadora?

- Vá logo, Cash!

Ele se virou, rindo e saiu.

O trio viu Cash se aproximando. Não era possivel ver muita coisa de onde eles estavam. Era um tipo de galpão. Ao redor, um mezanino, onde haviam várias portas.

Tudo estava escuro. Iluminado mesmo, só ali onde o trio estava sentado. Uma luz branca, parecendo com uma sala de interrogatório.

Á frente deles, só havia mesmo uma cadeira de plastico de material ruim, onde Cash havia sentado ao chegarem.

Cash fazia movimentos com a varinha, trancando as portas e janelas. O trio ouvia as trancas se fechando.

- Bom, caras. Vou deixá-los com Jess. – ele se aproximou da luz e disse quase sussurrando. – Tomem cuidado. Ela lê pensamentos. – e piscou um dos olhos.

Ele entrou por uma porta, e o trio ouviu a tranca. O silencio imperou o lugar.

Harry sentiu um arrepio. Algo não se encaixava ali.

- Isso é muito esquisito! – disse Draco, suspirando.

- Hey, Dylan disse que podemos confiar nela. – disse Harry, apesar de sentir um leve tremor de medo.

- Ah, Merlin, onde foi que eu me meti? – lamentou Ron.

- Ron...

- Meu, eu tô falando, que isso aqui é uma furada. É uma maneira de sermos pegos e mortos!

- Cala a boca, Ron! – murmurou Harry. – Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Não é uma questão de acreditar, Harry...

Ele escutaram um barulho quebrando o silêncio e eles se emudeceram. Era o barulho de uma porta abrindo e fechando. Em seguida escutaram passos barulhentos. Saltos altos.

Uma figura apareceu no imenso espaço onde estavam. A falta de luz não permitia ver quem era. Ainda continuava muito escuro.

Harry viu a mulher se aproximando, e achou algo ali familiar.

O jeito de andar. De jogar as pernas. De balançar os braços. De chacoalhar os cabelos.

Ele olhou para o lado, e vêem o ar de choque de Ron e Draco. Eles deviam estar pensando o mesmo.

"_Merlin! Parece..."_

- Parece... não, é ela. – disse Ron, com os olhos arregalados.

A figura se aproximou da luz, onde o trio pode encará-la.

A luz refletiu o rosto dela e os longos cabelos vermelhos.

- Olá rapazes! – ela brincou.

O trio estava tão perplexo, que não conseguiam pronunciar uma palavra.

"_Isso só pode ser brincadeira_!" – pensou Harry.

- Ginny! – Ron sussurrou.

– Nossa, eu realmente assustei vocês!

- Não é possível!

- Se acalmem, por favor! – Ginny olhou para a cadeira, e de repente, a cadeira deixou de ser de plástico duro, e vira uma poltrona fofa branca.

Ela se sentou, cruzou as pernas nuas sob a mini saia e os encarou.

- Ah, por favor, parem com isso! Não é tão chocante.

- Mas é você... como pode ser você? – Draco perguntou.

Ginny riu.

- Bom, sou eu.

_"Que porra é essa? A mulher que lê mentes, derruba helicópteros, e usa maldições imperdoáveis sem varinha é Ginny!"_ – ela leu a mente de Harry.

- Nossa, quem disse a você que eu derrubei um helicóptero, Harry? – ela perguntou, divertida.

- Gin, mas...

- Olha, eu sei que isso parece totalmente esquisito. Mas por incrivel que pareça, sou eu. Eu sou a agente de campo responsável pelos Riders. Se vocês se sentiram mal com isso, peço desculpas. Mas infelizmente, não há volta. A não ser morto. E tenho certeza que essa é a ultima coisa que voces querem levar de volta de Nova York.

- Ginny, por que não nos contou quando esteve na Toca?

- Bom, queria fazer surpresa.

- E conseguiu! – exclamou Ron, com um sorriso aberto.

- Eu sabia que tinha ouvido o nome de Cash Summers antes! Era o nome do seu namorado! – exclamou Draco, também animado.

- Foi o primeiro nome que eu pensei.- se defendeu ela, ainda rindo.

- Nós ficamos super preocupados. Fomos na sua casa, mamãe nos deu o endereço, mas tanto sua casa quanto o lugar onde voce dizia que trabalhava ninguém sabia de você! – disse Ron, serio.

- Você não disse nada pra mamãe, certo?

- Não, achamos melhor ela não se preocupar. – ele continuou. – Luna disse que ia tentar fazer contato com você.

- É, eu sei. – ela disse. Ela tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso: - Vocês se importam? – e acendeu um cigarro.

Ela fumou profundamente, e Harry, Draco e Ron assistiram aquilo ainda em choque.

"_Não é possivel!"_ – pensou Harry.

- Ah, não, vamos lá! – disse ela. – Ok! Vamos por assim: faz de conta que vocês não me conhecem.

- Ginny, como... não dá pra compreender. – disse Ron.

- Tá, é o seguinte. Preciso informá-los sobre o grupo primeiro. Depois iremos a outro lugar, tomar um café, e discutir sobre a minha nova identidade. Okay?

O trio a olhou ainda confuso.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Adorei você assim. – disse Draco. Harry o encarou, desgostoso.

- Pra mim, tá bem esquisito, - Ron começou. - mas... acho que consigo.

- Ótimo. – ela exclamou. – Harry?

- Pode começar.

- Vou contar desde o começo. Vocês já ouviram falar de um Comensal da Morte chamado Adam Alexander Hume?

- Claro, ele nunca foi encontrado. Foi dado como morto há uns vinte e poucos anos.

- O que vocês sabem sobre ele?

- Adam Hume foi um dos braços de Voldemort. – disse Draco. – Mas peraí como você sabe disso?

- Bom, é o meu trabalho. – ela tragou o cigarro novamente. – Pois é, Adam Hume desapareceu pouco tempo depois da queda de Voldemort, há vinte e três anos. Ele nunca apareceu novamente. O Ministério da Magia Britânico espalhou fotos dele por todo o mundo, e sempre tiveram pistas do seu paradeiro. Eram pistas falsas, e/ou ele conseguia despitar os Aurores. Mas isso foi, como voces mesmos disseram, há mais de vinte anos.

- Mas ele foi dado como morto. – disse Ron.

- Foi sim, mas na verdade, ele está bem vivo. – ela afirmou.

- Adam Hume está vivo? – perguntou Draco.

- Está. Ficou a margem, pode se dizer assim, por muito tempo. Vivendo como trouxa, para não ser encontrado por Voldemort ou por outros Comensais.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver...? – divagou Harry.

- Conosco? – ela o interrompeu. – Adam Hume fundou um grupo terrorista bruxo. O Twelve Riders.

O trio arregalou os olhos, em choque.

- Mas peraí, Ginny... – continuou Harry.

- E a missão é destruir os Riders.

- ...por que... por que você está envolvida nisso?

- Qual é o problema, Harry? É a missão ou sou eu?

Harry a olhava profundamente confuso. Ginny era a famosa agente infiltrada nos Riders. A que derruba helicopteros. A que tem um poder que aurores antigos nem sonhavam em ter.

- Eu sou o problema, não é? Olha, já vou dizer antecipadamente... Achei que Dylan tivesse os informado. Mas quem manda aqui sou eu. Não me importa, se vocês não... conseguem entender ou suportar isso. As coisas mudaram. Anos se passaram. Eu não sou mais aquela menina de seis anos atrás. Eu cresci, eu estudei. Esse é o meu trabalho. O que te incomoda, Harry? O fato de uma mulher que você conheceu, ser e ter tanto poder de comando? Ser responsável por algo serio e perigoso? É isso?

- Não é isso, Ginny.

- O que é então?

Harry a observou, ainda pasmo. Ele ficou mudo, não conseguia explicar a ela o que sentia em relação aquilo.

- Continuando com o nosso trabalho... - ela continuou. – ninguém dentro dos Riders conhece Adam Hume. Eles conhecem o Imensurável Nutley. Ele é o fundador dos Riders, junto com um outro grupo das trevas, possivelmente americano. Infelizmente, temos tido imensas dificuldades para conseguirmos informações sobre esse grupo. Sabemos o nome, devido a uma falha de segurança de Cash: "DFT". Dominio da Força das Trevas. Cash é o único que tem as informações sobre o DFT e o Imensuravel Nutley.

- Não conseguiu tirar mais nenhuma informação dele? – perguntou Draco, parecendo não ter se importado nenhum pouco com a novidade.

- Quase nada. Ele ficou quase todos esses três anos sem entrar em contato com o DFT ou Nutley. Se fez, foi algo imensamente calculado, pelas minhas costas. E não é algo que deixo passar. Tenho orgulho de ser legilimente.

Os três a encararam abismados.

- Ainda não acredito que você é legilimente.

- Pois é, Ron, eu sou. E sei que você está pensando no que mamãe diria nesse momento. Se ela soubesse o que faço em nome de uma sociedade justa e coexistente entre todos.

Harry a observou, pasmo. Não conseguia compreender aquilo.

- Pára com isso, Harry, por favor. – ela o encarou, depois se virou para os outros. – Vocês terão que encarar isso com naturalidade. Não podem deixar que Cash ou qualquer um descubra quem vocês são ou o que pensam de mim. Cash não é um legilimente habilidoso. Ele só consegue descobrir coisas mais facilmente que um psicólogo faria. Um ator o enganaria.

- Você me lembra Dumbledore. – disse Draco.

Ginny riu.

- Mesmo? Não, não mesmo. Dumbledore sabia muito mais que demonstrava. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Vocês precisam saber que nós aqui nos Riders, somos um tipo de família. E pode-se dizer que eu e Cash somos os pais. Nós mandamos, punimos e congratulamos quando é necessário. Mas ao contrário de uma família, aqui não há espaço para discussões ou negociações. É a palavra de Cash e a minha que conta. Certo? Não é pelo fato de que nós conhecemos a muito tempo que vocês irão me desafiar em alguma coisa. Quem me desafia aqui, morre ou é punido, e não quero punir nenhum de vocês, mas o farei, se algo ancontecer. Tenho que manter minha reputação.

- Você faria isso? – perguntou Harry, parecendo um pouco mais confortável diante da situação.

- Faria. Outra coisa, eu espero que... vocês tenham deixado todas as suas emoções lá fora. Aqui dentro não tem espaço pra isso. As únicas emoções que as pessoas sentem aqui é ódio, vingança e desprezo pelos trouxas. E também espero que não façam amizades com os outros membros. Se um deles é punido ou morto, não quero perguntas, nenhum tipo de revelia, ou até mesmo, motim.

Os três se entreolharam, assustados.

- Ginny, você não acha que...

- Desculpe, Ron... mas as coisas são assim. Eu sei. Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. É o famoso "toma lá, dá cá". Infelizmente, é assim que as coisas funcionam, e vão ter que funcionar. Silêncio, por favor.

- O quê? – perguntou Ron.

- Cash está na porta. – segundos depois houve batidas em uma das portas abaixo do mezanino.

- Como sabia? – Draco murmurou.

- Eu consigo... prever algumas coisas. – em seguida, ela falou mais alto. – O que é, Cash?

- Novidades! – ele gritou do outro lado da porta.

Ela suspirou.

- É urgente?

- É. – ele respondeu.

Ela suspirou novamente, estalou os dedos e a automaticamente a porta se abriu. Cash entrou com passos firmes. Atrás dele, entrou Lis e um homem negro de cabelo black power.

- E então? O que há de importante para essa interrupção? – ela perguntou, com a cabeça virada para ele e uma das mãos nos cabelos.

- Anne, Ethon, e Luke foram mortos. – disse Cash.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, Ginny abaixou a mão, em profundo choque.

- No Hell's Cave. – ela afirmou.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Ginny fechou os olhos, concebendo aquela informação. Chacoalhou a cabeça. Não, não podia ser.

Anne, Ethon e Luke eram bruxos formidáveis. De boas famílias americanas.

Estavam desaparecidos a semanas, e tinham sido encontrados no buraco sujo onde os traficantes de drogas e assassinos faziam desovas.

Eles tinham sido pegos por membros do DEICAB. E provavelmente torturados em nome da ciência, até a morte.

- Jess? – perguntou Cash.

- Estou pensando! – ela exclamou.

Eram bruxos maravilhosos. Na verdade, eram pessoas maravilhosas. Não mereciam isso. Anne e Ethon eram casados há quase 40 anos, e tinham seis netos. Anne fazia os melhores paezinhos de queijo de Nova Yorque, e Ethon foi professor de Transfiguração do tradicional Kramer College por 40 anos.

Luke era considerado o futuro Ministro da Magia. E tinha apenas 15 anos.

Ginny tinha vontade de chorar. Naquele momento, um ódio supremo misturado com um desejo de impotência a invadiu. Tinha vontade de matar indiscriminadamente. Degolar cada trouxa andando pacificamente na rua, e sua maldita confiança no governo. Cada cientista do DEICAB, e a sua falta de escrúpulos em matar em nome da pureza da raça.

- Calma, Jess.

Ginny levantou os olhos vermelhos de ódio, e viu Lis, a observando.

- Sei no que está pensando. – Lis comentou.

- Virou legilimente agora, Lis?

- Não. Mas vejo a sombra nos seus olhos. E essa sombra tá mostrando a verdadeira Jéssica Wade que conhecemos.

- É mesmo?

Lis tinha acertado. Ginny lembrou de Michael Douglas em "Um dia de fúria". Estava com vontade de pegar uma submetralhadora e sair atirando.

- Em quanto tempo podemos por em prática o plano do metrô? – ela perguntou para Lis.

- Mas não acha que tá muito cedo pra isso? – disse Cash.

- Não, não está. É o momento ideal pra gente assustar um pouquinho o Senador Cooper. Me diz, Lis, em quanto tempo temos uma estratégia?

- Talvez uma semana.

- Uma semana? – Lis confirmou. - Quero tudo, munição, transporte, e equipe. Quero plano de ataque antes de quarta-feira, tudo bem?

- Claro.

- Temos todo o fim de semana pra trabalhar. Hoje é quinta, certo?

- É. Por que?

- Tenho um encontro importantissimo.

- Perry? – Cash perguntou.

Ginny confirmou com a cabeça.

- E vocês três vem comigo. – ela olhou para o trio, que a olhou sem entender.

- Posso falar com você? – Cash se afastou e se mantiveram a uma media distancia de todos.

Ginny andou até ele.

- Você acha que eles podem realizar qualquer tipo de tarefa? Eles chegaram hoje!

- Cash, é aniversário da Mel. Beatrice Perry vai estar lá. Preciso saber onde vai passar o caminhão.

- E por que quer levar eles?

O trio viu eles conversando. Harry observou o modo de como os dois conversavam, como os dois se tratavam. Ginny o olhava nos olhos, assim como fazia com ele. Cash levantou a mão direita e levou ao rosto de Ginny lhe fazendo um leve carinho. Ela sorriu confiante.

O ciúme lhe deu um arrepio. Por que ele sentia ter o direito de ficar com ciúmes?

- Vamos, meninos. Vocês três precisam de smokings. – ela lhes disse. – Aproveitamos e tomamos um café. Jeffrey?

O homem negro de black power já estava na porta seguindo para os fundos do galpão com Lis e Cash, quando voltou:

- Diga, chefa.

- Quero saber tudo... ouviu? Tudo o que puder tirar dos satélites. Quero todas as transmissões via rádio da empresa de logística.

- Cash já tinha me falado disso. Mike está lá ouvindo todas as informações que os motoristas trocam a manhã toda.

- Ótimo. Se Beatrice Perry não nos der o trajeto dos caminhões, nós teremos que tirar a informação dos motoristas. Estão com fome? – ela perguntou.

- Desesperadamente.

- Voce não muda nem com a idade nas costas, hein, Oliver, querido! – disse Ginny, rindo, indo na direção do Porshe Carrera.

Ron abriu a boca de choque.

- Nossa!

- Lindo, não é?

- Como conseguiu? – perguntou Draco.

- Comprando. Tenho acesso as contas do grupo. Nossos... investidores nos dão recursos pra comprar qualquer coisa. – dise ela entrando, e os outros entraram atrás. – De um parafuso a uma AR-15. De um Porshe a Urânio.

- Urânio? – perguntou Harry.

- Tô brincando. Nunca usamos urânio. – os meninos assoviaram de alívio. Urânio já era exagero.

Ela ligou o carro.

- Ainda. – e acelerou.

XxLFxX

- Posso saber por que estamos comprando ternos? – perguntou Ron, em frente a um espelho, vestindo um modelo preto do Hugo Boss.

Ginny, que estava sentada em um enorme sofá negro no meio de uma sala gigantesca, sorriu para ele.

- Eu tenho um encontro muito, muito importante hoje.

_Encontro_? – pensou Harry.

- Sim, Harry. Um encontro. Mas não é o que você está pensando.

- Eu não estou pensando em nada. – disse ele, escolhendo um terno numa arara enorme, ao lado de um vendedor.

Ela resmungou e ironizou:

- Claro que não. – ela disse. – E pra não deixar a mente de vocês divagando demais, eu respondo mais claramente. Eu vou encontrar um grande investidor hoje. E essa pessoa não só nos financia, como também nos garante algumas... regalias.

- Que tipo de regalias? – disse Draco, já vestido com sua roupa normal, sentado numa poltrona ao lado de Ginny.

- Bem... – ela esticou o dedo pra ele, o chamando mais próximo. Harry se aproximou. - ... esta por exemplo. – e Ginny mostrou o cartão de crédito.

- Você quer dizer... dinheiro? – perguntou Harry, sem entender.

- Não, Harry. – Draco respondeu. – O cartão. Ninguém consegue acessar a conta do banco desse cartão de crédito. Não é isso que você quis dizer, Gin?

- Nossa, Draco, tô espantada com você. Sua mente roda na direção certa.

Draco deu um sorriso, orgulhoso. Harry fez uma careta, desgostoso. _Metido_.

- Essa pessoa trabalha num banco? – Harry disfarçou.

- Não. – ela respondeu. – No governo.

- Governo? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ginny, não é muito arriscado confiar em alguém do governo? – Harry desconfiou.

- Não essa pessoa. Essa pessoa, a vida inteira, lutou pelos direitos iguais. Não dos bruxos, mas dos mutantes.

- Mas o mutantes não tiveram muito... reconhecimento. – Draco disse.

- Sim, eu sei, só que essa pessoa está lutando de outra maneira agora. Ela não está mais batendo de frente com os senadores ou com o presidente. Ela, agora, financia os Riders. Infelizmente, ela não sabe das reais intenções de Cash e do DFT, e quando tudo isso acabar eu vou tentar tirar o nome dela desse meio. Essa pessoa não tem que se sujar quando os Riders acabarem.

- Quanta confiança! – exclamou Draco.

- Você vai ver com seus próprios olhos. Quando você a conhecer, vai saber o que eu digo.

- O que vocês estão cochichando? – gritou Ron.

Ginny sorriu, e andou na direção dele.

- Desculpe, meu amor. Quando nós irmos almoçar, eu lhe explico.

Ron sorriu.

"_Ron aceitou bem rápido a nova identidade da irmã."_

- O que você quer comer? Pode escolher qualquer coisa, que eu te levo no melhor restaurante que a sirva.

Ron arregalou os olhos.

- Quero uma massa... e um peixe. – ele respondeu.

- Humm. Já sei. Vou te levar no lugar onde há o melhor fettucine de Nova York. E lá também tem algo que tenho certeza que você nunca comeu.

- Bom, isso eu duvido, Ginny. – disse Draco. – Ron tem o estomago de avestruz, ele come tudo e qualquer coisa.

- Bom, então, ele vai ter que repetir.

- O que é?

- Peixe-espada.

- Peixe-espada? E isso é bom?

- É maravilhoso.

- Ótimo. Então vamos logo. – disse Ron, descendo do pedestal.

- É, vamos logo. Posso ouvir o estomago do Ron daqui.- Draco declarou.

Ginny riu.

- O senhor me vê a conta? – ela pediu.

- Sim, senhora, três ternos, com camisa e gravatas. Pode me acompanhar ao caixa?

- Com certeza. – disse ela. – Agora só falta os sapatos e as abotoaduras.

- Posso lhe dar uma sugestão, senhorita? – disse o vendedor.

- Claro.

- Na Cartier existem modelos lindos.

- Obrigada.

XxLFxX

O restaurante "Tavern on the Green" era um mundo de fantasias transformado em realidade. Suas salas de cristal, com espelhos refletindo o brilho das luzes nas árvores do Central Park, e os deslumbrantes candelabros e arandelas em estilo Tiffany, criam um cenário rococó modernizado.

Ginny, que conhecia o maitre, conseguiu pegar uma mesa no Crystal Room, que tinha paredes de vidro e candelabros trabalhados.

- Parece que estou num bolo de noiva transparente. – disse Ron, feliz. – Mione ia adorar isso aqui.

Eles fizeram seus pedidos, e como prometido, Ron comeu o Fettucine com Vegetais Primavera, e o Filé de Peixe Espada com suco de lima. Harry e Draco preferiram Costeletas de Cordeiro com purê de batata e molho de tomilho, e Ginny, Codornas aromatizadas com alecrim e polenta.

- Onde é o encontro? – perguntou Harry. – Num bar de jazz?

Ginny riu.

- Não, vai ser num apartamento na Quinta Avenida.

- Num apartamento? – perguntou ele novamente.

- É, na casa da filha de Beatrice Perry.

- Beatrice Perry? É quem iremos encontrar? – perguntou Draco.

- Exatamente. Você já ouviu falar nela?

- Ela é deputada, não é? – já que Ginny arregalou os olhos com a informação, Draco riu envergonhado e explicou. – Eu li os jornais todos os dias desde que eu cheguei.

- Draco, você tá me saindo melhor que a encomenda.

- Na verdade, eu tava apavorado de não saber nada de nada que tá se passando aqui.

- Que bom que você se empenhou. Agora você deve compreender como o caos se formou nessa cidade.

- Tudo começou com o Senador Cooper, que tem um filho bruxo, certo? – Ginny assentiu com a cabeça. Harry e Ron pararam de comer, e se interessaram. – E ele, para acabar com... a propagação da bruxaria resolveu entrar em guerra contra os bruxos.

- Exato.

- Ele foi eleito com 80% dos votos, com uma plataforma baseada na lei anti-bruxa e na lei de registros, assim como fizeram com os mutantes.

- É, mas a lei de registros não foi aprovada ainda.

- E então, com o Senador Cooper no poder, ele ajudou o Presidente Sexton a se eleger. Só que o Presidente não é tão radical com os bruxos e ganhou popularidade querendo que a lei anti-bruxa não fosse cruel e desenfreada.

- Mas...?

- Mas ele deu amplos poderes ao Senador Cooper, que privilegiou uma força-tarefa do governo, onde podiam fazer quaisquer tipos de intervenções na população bruxa.

- E é onde o DEICAB entra.

- O Senador Cooper provou ao governo que os bruxos podem ser uma ameaça, e essa força-tarefa acionou pesquisadores e cientistas, fundando o DEICAB.

- Só que o povo trouxa não sabe quais são as atividades do DEICAB. Acham que é um tipo de polícia especializada em deter um bruxo com... más intencões.

- Só que o governo espalhou que todos os bruxos tem más intenções. A população trouxa tem que entender que a grande ameaça é nada mais, nada menos que... o medo.

- O medo do desconhecido. – afirmou Ginny.

- Caramba, Draco. Não sabia que era isso que voce fazia quando lia o jornal do café da manhã.- disse Ron, surpreso.

- Pois ele fez muito bem. Voces deveriam ter feito o mesmo. Draco agora compreende que, o que governo tá fazendo aqui é uma ameaça aos bruxos do mundo inteiro.

- Você acha que isso pode chegar até... até em casa? – perguntaram Ron.

- É claro. – Draco respondeu no lugar dela. - O que garante que não haja um outro governante covarde, louco o suficiente para deixar o seu país numa calamidade pública e social por causa de medo?

Harry e Ron levantaram as sobrancelhas, pensando na veracidade daquilo.

- E outra, - disse Ginny. – não posso deixar de lembra-los. Estou... estamos nos Riders para impedi-los de cometerem loucuras em nome de uma causa, por mais justa que ela seja. O propósito do Ministério e da UCT, é impedir uma luta armada. Eles não querem que os Riders planejem ataques, e/ou cometam carnificinas em nome de uma sociedade bruxa. Então não se enganem com o que as atividades dos Riders pareçam ser. Eles não estão pensando em co-existência. Eles pensam em unicamente, acabar com a sociedade trouxa americana.

- Eles querem virar o jogo? – perguntou Ron. – Os Riders seriam o DEICAB ao contrário.

- Por aí.

Draco assoviou.

- Exatamente. Por isso, eu repito: estejam totalmente alertas em tudo o que dizem, tudo o que publicam. – e ela apontou para Draco. – Tanto da parte do governo, como da parte do Ministério, como da parte dos Riders. Certo? Como vocês perceberam, são três forças. E, a parte que menos tem agido de maneira pública é...

-... o Ministério. – disse Harry.

- Exato. O Ministro Gary Nicholson não quer um envolvimento direto. Por isso, há agentes e aurores infiltrados na Polícia e no Governo, inclusive no DEICAB. Graças a Merlin, o DEICAB não consegue detectar um bruxo pela sua aparência.

- E como tantos bruxos são pegos e mortos? – perguntou Ron.

- Infelizmente... por denúncias. Como sempre, o medo.

- Mas... Gin, a UCT tem um plano de ataque? Pra derrubar os Riders? – pergunta Harry.

- Bom... sim e não. Nós nos concentramos até agora, em minimizar a obtenção de dinheiro e armas. Cash está relutante em dividir algumas informações comigo. O grande problema não é só a luta armada dos Riders. Quero chegar até Nutley e o DFT, antes de derrubar Cash. Tenho certeza que ele não vai cooperar... – o celular de Ginny tocou, e ela o pegou para atender. - ... quando os Riders acabarem. Alô?... e aí, Mia?... Vai a merda, Luna, eu te chamo do jeito que eu quiser... eu estou com o Trio Ternura aqui... estamos almoçando... se eles ficaram chocados? Eles ainda estão em transe...

- Filha da mãe! – disse Draco. – Luna sempre soube onde ela estava.

-... vai na festa da Mel?... Eu vou levar o Trio Ternura... tá, a gente se encontra lá... não, eu tenho um guarda-roupa abarrotado... quer algum vestido meu?... Eu tenho um Dior preto que eu nunca usei, você quer?... não são nem três da tarde, eu levo o vestido até ai... não, isso vai ser surpresa... como se o Cash se importasse... voluptuosa? Eu?... não, não tem ninguém olhando pra mim... – ela olha ao redor, e vê um senhor lhe levantando uma taça de champagne. -... tá, tá bem, tem um velho olhando pra mim... ele deve achar que eu sou uma prostituta de luxo, já que tem três homens na minha mesa... tá, eu prometo... tchau. – e desligou. – A Luna é completamente louca. Ela tem uma idéia fixa de que eu preciso de terapia.

- Acho que precisa mesmo. – murmurou Harry.

- Não gostei disso, hein. É melhor a gente ir. Já terminaram? Querem sobremesa? Aqui eles tem uma massa doce maravilhosa, com framboesas, morangos e sorvete de baunilha.

- Esse pais é deliciso. Vale a pena salvar os trouxas só por causa da comida.

Todos riram, inclusive Ginny.

- Tá vendo, Gin. – disse Draco. – Ron sempre vê o lado bom da coisa.

XxLFxX

No Brooklyn, o Quartel-general dos Twelve Riders tomava um quarteirão inteiro. Era um enorme galpão que já foi uma fábrica de tênis, que agora se encontrava desativado há muitos anos.

Tinham três andares, janelas quebradas, pichações, uma enorme chaminé, e feitiços anti-intrusos e anti-aparatações dos mais potentes.

Ginny estacionou o Porshe dentro do enorme galpão, junto com outros carros importados e caros. Ron levantou a sobrancelha.

- Será que vou ter a chance de dirigir um desses? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. – Ginny respondeu. Ela pára, se virando para eles. – A partir de agora, não me chamem de Ginny. Me chamem de Jéssica. Até Jess, não me importo. Mas, por amor a tudo o que é mais sagrado, não me chamem de Ginny. Okay? Eu sou Jéssica.

No galpão, alguns homens trabalhavam em um caminhão quebrado.

- Boa tarde. – disse Ginny. – Max, Crump e Lance, estes são Page, James e Oliver.

O três homens encararam Harry, Draco e Ron, e assentiram com a cabeça.

- Esse é o seu irmão, chefa? – perguntou Lance, o rapaz loiro baixinho.

- O ruivo. – ela confirmou.

- Claro, tinha que ser. – ele diz. – E aí? Vocês são todos ingleses?

Draco confirmou com a cabeça.

- E você é americano? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta de orgulho.

- De Minneapolis. – Lance respondeu. Não gostou do olhar de Draco.

- Cash ainda está aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Não, saiu. – respondeu Max, um homem gordo careca, que tinha as mãos sujas de graxa.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Lis ainda está aí?

- Também não. Ela foi com Luke até o metrô, analisar... como é mesmo o que ela disse?... O alcance de alguma coisa.

Ginny resmungou, e se virou para o trio.

- Eu vou levar vocês para seus quartos. – ela seguiu na direção de uma grande escada de metal.

Harry, Draco e Ron fazendo o mesmo caminho que ela, tentavam observar tudo atentamente.

Chegaram no mezanino, onde havia um amplo salão. Nele haviam sofás, uma enorme televisão, e uma mesa de sinuca.

Nos sofás, quatro homens assistiam um jogo de futebol americano. Eles vibravam, torciam, davam gritos de incentivo.

- Hey! – Ginny gritou.

Os quatro homens se viraram, e a olharam, assustados.

- Oi, chefa!

Era Jeffrey, responsável pelas comunicações.

- Jeffrey... já tem a localização do caminhão? – ela disse calmamente.

- Ainda não.

- Não. Então por que você tá aqui, assistindo futebol?

Jeffrey olhou para os outros, e andara na direção de Ginny.

- Desculpe, eu vim pegar algo pra beber e me distrai.

- Eu sei. – ela disse. Aproveitou e apontou para o trio. – Bom, estes são os novos recrutas. Page, James e Oliver.

Eles o cumprimentara.

- Ali estão... – os outros continuavam olhando para ela, deixando o jogo um pouco de lado. -... Hills, Gordon e Gianni.

Harry fez um apanhado geral dos membros dos Riders. Hills é um homem alto, magro, quase ficando careca. Gordon era jovem, devia ter vinte anos no máximo. Tinha espinhas e um sorriso feliz. E Gianni era loiro, alto e para surpresa de Harry, bonito.

- Esta é a sala de recreação. Ao fundo... – ela apontou para a parede oposta. -... é o refeitório e a cozinha. Os quartos de vocês são no segundo andar.

Ali mesmo no salão havia uma escada de madeira. Subiram e Harry viu um salão do mesmo tamanho. Mas estava praticamente vazio e silencioso, a não ser por alguns sofás e poltronas jogadas ao acaso, e um barulho baixo e agudo de um rádio ligado vindo de longe.

Ginny os levou por um corredor cheio de portas ao fundo do salão.

- Este é o seu, James. – ela disse com ênfase no nome dele. – Espero que seja de acordo pra vocês. Aqui, os rapazes chamam esses quartos de celas.

- Celas? – perguntou Ron, rindo.

- Não como de prisão... como de um convento. – ela disse. – Não há televisões nos quartos. Nada que distraia para impedi-lo de fazer o seu trabalho.

O trio olhou para o primeiro quarto e Draco riu.

- Jura? – ele perguntou, desgostoso.

O quarto era realmente quase uma cela de convento. Devia ter dois metros por um e meio. Tinha uma cama, um criado-mudo com um abajur, um guarda-roupa e uma porta que dava num banheiro minúsculo.

- Pelo menos, não tenho que dividir o banheiro. – disse Draco.

- Não reclamem. Antes de eu entrar aqui, eles dormiam em beliches num espaço único.

- Bem... pra mim, tá ótimo. – disse Harry.

- Puxa-saco! – exclamou Draco.

- Suas coisas estão ai, Dra... James. Qualquer coisa, fale comigo. Fiquem a vontade. Page?

Harry levantou os olhos para ela.

- O seu é o da frente. – ela disse, abrindo a porta próxima. O quarto era exatamente igual ao de Draco. – E Oliver, pra você eu tenho uma surpresa. O seu é um pouco maior. Ele era do Beck, mas Beck foi... morto há algumas semanas, então ele ficou vazio. E é todo seu.

Ron entrou no quarto, e era o dobro do tamanho dos outros. Tinha uma cama de casal, uma janela enorme e um espaço com uma mesa, que deveria ter sido um pequeno escritório.

- Por que o Ron merece um quarto maior? – perguntou Harry.

- Em primeiro lugar, - e então ela sussurrou. – o nome dele é Oliver. Em segundo, ele é casado, tá acostumado a uma cama de casal. E terceiro, ele é meu irmão! Satisfeitos?

Harry e Draco a olharam incrédulos. Ron sorriu orgulhoso.

- Não é justo! – exclamou Draco.

- Bom, o meu quarto é o último. Mas em hipótese nenhuma, batam lá. Okay? Nunca.

- Ele dorme com você, não é? – perguntou Draco.

- Não é da sua conta, mas sim, dorme. Bom, meninos, fiquem a vontade, vocês tem toda a tarde livre. Amanhã lhe apresentarei ao resto do grupo. E então farão reciclagens, e conhecerão a rotina dos Riders.

- Você vai nos explicar essa história de "metrô"? – perguntou Harry.

- Vou. – ela confirmou. – Bom, quero vocês três prontos ás oito horas. Okay? E pelo amor de Merlin! Se chamem pelos novos nomes!

Os três se entreolharam, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

Ginny continuou o passo e entrou no seu quarto.

XxLFxX

- Por que ela tá demorando tanto? – Ron perguntou, parecendo confortável no seu terno preto Hugo Boss.

- Mulheres, Weas... Wade, mulheres. – engasgou Draco com o nome falso de Ron.

- Mesmo assim. Mione não demora tanto.

- Nós estamos indo para uma festa glamurosa num dos endereços mais caros de Nova Yorque. Ela deve estar se montando para ficar... perfeita.

- Montando? – ele estreitou a testa. Tinha se perdido de novo.

Draco riu.

- Por que o Harry tá demorando? – ele perguntou, olhando para o fim da escadaria do segundo andar.

- Ele tá se "montando"? – Ron tentou.

Draco gargalhou.

Harry fechou a porta da sua "cela", e ouviu a risada exagerada de Draco. _O que o Ron fez desta vez?_

Ele viu a voz de Cash Summers, e não resistiu a curiosidade de saber do que ele estava falando. Se aproximou da porta, e ouviu também a voz de Ginny:

-... não entendo sua indecisão.

- Jess, isso é muito... imbecil da sua parte. – foi a voz de Cash. Eles discutiam, pelo jeito.

- Imbecil? – a voz dela parecia tediosa. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Cash. Se você acha que somente seqüestrar pessoas é o suficiente pra chamar atenção, você está sendo imbecil. Parece que se esquece com quem estamos lidando.

- Nunca, querida. Estou aqui a mais tempo que você.

- Não parece. Tenho que ir.

- Você não acha que essa roupa está um pouco... vulgar?

- Vulgar? Gianni Versace não é vulgar.

Harry escutou passos e andou rapidamente na direção das escadas.

- Que demora, hein? – Ron gritou. – Draco disse que você tava se montando.

Draco riu de novo.

- Eu não disse nada disso. – ele se defendeu.

- Claro que disse.

- Chega vocês dois. – ele disse, descendo as escadas.

Ginny apareceu descendo as escadas, quando Harry chegou ao lado de Ron e Draco.

Os três abriram a boca, surpresas.

- Você tá linda! – exclamou Ron.

- Obrigada, querido.

Harry perdeu o fôlego. Ginny usava um vestido tomara-que-caia azul que chegava nos joelhos, meias-calça pretas, botas pretas e uma boina preta por cima do cabelo vermelho.

Harry não piscou. Ela estava linda demais.

- Você está deslumbrante! – disse Draco, se aproximando e lhe esticando a mão quando ela chegou no fim da escada.

- Obrigada novamente. Vocês é que são gentis demais. Estão prontos?

- Com certeza. – disse Harry, ainda embasbacado.

- Tem comida lá? – perguntou Ron.

- Não, meu irmão querido. – Ginny fez uma expressão piedosa. - Não tem. Desculpe.

- É um jantar, Oliver. O que você acha que tem num jantar? – perguntou Harry, divertido.

- Certo. – disse Ron, envergonhado.

Ginny seguiu na direção do Porshe, e os homens a seguiram.

XxLFxX

Harry levantou o olhar para a mulher com quem conversava. Ela devia ter vinte anos, no máximo. E Harry sequer prestava atenção no que ela dizia. Percebeu que ela falava e falava, abria a boca, e ele não conseguia entender o que ela dizia.

Ela era loira, olhos azuis, tinha uma boca carnuda e vermelha, e sorria sempre, mostrando os dentes perfeitos. Ela ria, e tocava o braço de Harry, enquanto bebia de uma taça de champagne.

Era um convite tentador. Ela inteira era um convite.

Harry sorriu, parecendo sonhador.

- Você está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – mentiu Harry. Não fazia idéia do que ela tava falando.

- Então, ele disse pra mim como era a mulher mais linda que ele tinha visto...

_Socorro!_

- ... não que não seja convencida, mas eu sou... – ela riu, infantil.

- É... – _ai, Merlin, me tira daqui. _

XxLFxX

- Eu sou inglês, não entendo de beisebol. – disse Ron, para o marido de Mel.

- É fácil de entender.

Ron chacoalhava a cabeça, parecendo interessado.

Draco riu ao ver. Ele olhou ao redor no apartamento luxuoso de Melanie Dawson. Ele conhecia luxo. Já tinha visto e vivido luxo. E aquele apartamento fazia parte do que ele chamava de luxo.

Veludo, cristais, obras de arte... Belo patrimônio.

Fora a vista. A vista da parte sul de Manhattan. Ele até podia ver dali a Estátua da Liberdade.

Luxo, poder, dinheiro... isso era viver bem.

Ele não podia reclamar. Tinha uma herança inteira pra tostar. Por mais que tinha se arrependido do que acontecera no passado, e por mais que se envergonhasse do seu pai, não tinha medo ou vergonha de usar sua herança. Aquilo era patrimônio de gerações dos Malfoy. Não do seu pai.

Ele voltou a olhar ao redor, bebendo champanhe. E viu uma mistura de vermelho com azul no terraço a sua esquerda. Sorriu feliz.

Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou o ar gelado da noite em Manhattan.

Levou o cigarro aos lábios, e fumou profundamente.

Sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

"_Justo quem eu procurava_." - sua mente ouviu.

Ela se virou e viu Malfoy, com um copo de champagne nas mãos.

"_Existe algo mais lindo que isso?"_

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, como se ele tivesse perguntado.

Draco abriu um sorriso.

- Odeio quando faz isso.

- Se acostume.

- Isso quer dizer que você faz isso sempre? – ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Então em Paris você lia minha mente o tempo todo?

Ginny sorriu, e balança a cabeça novamente, divertida.

- Por que você não me contou?

- Não era a hora apropriada. Não ia conseguir ser natural com você.

- Natural? Então você fingiu o tempo todo?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Às vezes.

- Você não foi natural comigo? Nós transamos a noite toda. Quer dizer que todos aqueles orgasmos foram fingidos?

Ginny gargalhou.

- Bom, quando eu não gosto a ponto de fingir, Draco, eu digo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, e sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso e orgulhoso.

- Então você não fingiu comigo?

- Não na cama.

- Você é... – ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer. -... você me dá nos nervos, sabia.

Ela abriu mais um sorriso, e jogou o cigarro pela varanda abaixo.

_Não acredito nisso! _– ele pensou.

Ginny voltou a rir.

- Do que você tá rindo? – ele perguntou bravo.

- De você. Não confia em mim nenhum pouco, não é?

- Como poderia? Você mentiu esse tempo todo. Você trabalha para o Ministério, numa missão extremamente perigosa. Você tem poderes incríveis e age de uma maneira insana. O quer que eu pense? Como quer que eu confie em você?

Ginny o encarou, com naturalidade. Já ouviu aquele discurso antes.

- Sinto muito, Draco. Mas eu não tenho que te provar nada. Sem querer ofender, mas não importa o que você pensa.

"_Não?"_

- Não. – ela negou, firmemente.

- Ginny, o que eu queria te dizer... – ele começou.

Melanie andou na direção deles. Draco desistiu de dizer algo.

- Oi querida. – disse Ginny.

- Minha mãe chegou, quer ver você.

Ginny sorriu.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, e passou por ela pela porta de vidro.

- Quer mais um champagne, Sr. Crowe?

- Quero sim, obrigado. – ele entregou a taça vazia.

Draco se virou para o parapeito da varanda, colocando as mãos no cimento frio.

_"Por mais que eu tente não consigo compreender. Ela ainda o ama. Eu sei que ama."_

- Você não presta mesmo, Malfoy.

Ele se virou e viu Harry, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Nunca, Harry. "Quem sai aos seus, não se degenera".

- O que estava fazendo?

- Conversando. Estava perguntando para Ginny como ela consegue ler nosso pensamento.

- Sei. – ele disse, desconfiado.

- Ela foi falar com a mãe da dona da casa.

- A deputada?

- É. Ela a chamou. Ginny tá esperando informações de um carregamento de armas, lembra? A deputada tem o itinerário do caminhão, me parece.

- Não gosto disso, Draco.

- Do quê? De roubo de cargas?

- Não. – ele respirou fundo. Não sabe se deveria dizer a Draco que ele está doente de ciúmes de Ginny. Não sabe se isso importaria naquele momento. Não sabe se isso é importante diante do que eles estão passando.

- Do que então? – Draco perguntou, desconfiado.

Harry baixou a cabeça e bebeu vinho da taça que carregava.

- É de Ginny, não é? – perguntou Draco. Harry o encarou, com uma expressão séria. – Por que não fala com ela?

- Por que eu falaria com ela?

- Quem sabe assim você consegue controlar esse animal aí dentro de você.

- Animal?

- É, esse bicho que tá te comendo por dentro. Esse bicho chamado ciúme.

Harry gargalhou, fingindo não saber do que Draco está falando.

- É, Harry, esse bicho que você tá carregando escondido. Carregando ilegalmente. – Harry balançou a cabeça e ficou mudo. – Posso lhe dar um conselho? Esquece isso. Não tente entender Ginny. Não tente tirar algo dela que ela não pode lhe oferecer.

Harry sente um solavanco no estômago. Ginny havia lhe dito a mesma coisa na Toca.

- Harry, Ginny não é a mesma garota que eu e você conhecemos em Hogwarts. Ela fez questão de mudar, pra jogar na nossa cara que ela é inatingível. Que ela pode ter você e eu a hora que ela quiser, e depois assoprar e jogar a gente bem longe. Ela fez isso em Hogwarts comigo, e faz isso agora com você. Certo? – Harry ficou mudo e sério. Sentia um ódio profundo daquela Ginny de hoje. Aquela Ginny má e inescrupulosa que conheceu. Assistiu como ela tratava as pessoas, como ela manipulava o ambiente a seu bel prazer. Duvidou que ela estivesse odiando aquele jogo. O jogo do poder.

- Então, Harry, repetindo: tente fingir que nunca houve aquela Ginny. Comparação dói demais. É melhor a gente se concentrar no nosso trabalho, e tratar Ginny como ela é agora: Jéssica Wade. Jéssica Wade, uma funcionária do Ministério, assim como eu e você. Não Ginny Weasley.

Harry, confuso, abalado, com profundo nojo de Ginny, bebeu todo o restante do conteúdo da taça, e suspirou alto.

- É o único jeito.

X

**N/A:** Pronto, "pipol". Terminei. Desculpe. Depois de tanto tempo, terminei. É que tô "trampando" dobrado. Agora estou escrevendo fics de "House" também. E se eu parar lá, eu tenho uma comunidade inteira do Orkut no meu pé.

Espero que tenha explicado bem qual é o papel de Ginny dentro dos Riders, e o porquê do Senador Cooper ser o perseguidor dos bruxos. Vocês já tinham visto Nutley em capitulos anteriores, e ele irá voltar. Na minha cabeça, Nutley se parece com aquele ator **James Cronwell**. Ele era o dono do porquinho Babe, lembram? Ele está no filme "A Rainha". Se puderem assistam, Helen Mirren está espetacular.

Ah, e repetindo (se é que eu já disse antes): a personagem Lis realmente existe (vide rewiews antigas). Ela me deu tanta força pra escrever essa fic, que eu lhe prometi uma personagem grande. Vou dar a ela uma grande surpresa no próximo episódio. Digo, capítulo.

**AGRADECIMENTOS: ****Lanni -**Legal encontrar alguem parecido com a gente não é? Eu leio os mesmos livros que você. Obrigado pelas dicas. Como tú viu, eu as inclui no capitulo e creditei a você. Valeu! **Tammie -**Obrigada por ler querida. Queria muito mesmo sua opinião. Tú vai ver ainda a que Ginny veio. Desculpe a demora. Agora to cheia de fics para atualizar. **Rodrigo** - Valeu, e valeu pelas MPs. Essa fic tá me doendo o cérebro, mas to escrevendo. **Lis** - minha flor, tua persona voltou nesse capitulo. Viu só? Mil beijos. Te amuuuuuuuu!!

**Notas:**

**Fiatlux** é, ou era, uma marca de fósforos. Procurei um apelido (com uma devida piada) e não consegui. Então foi esse mesmo.

**Bordeaux** é um tipo de vinho. Francês, naturalmente.

**Hume**, eu tirei de Lost. É o sobrenome de uma das minhas personagens favoritas: Desmond. É a segunda vez que coloco algo relacionado a ele em "Selvagem". E ah, Hume foi tirado de um filósofo: David Hume. É, Lost é cheio de filosofias.

**DFT** – Bem, eu precisava de um belo nome pra dar ao grupo das trevas, que "patrocina" os Riders. E lembrei do nome do álbum de uma banda de Death Metal que eu adoro: Black Force Domain, do Krisiun. Achei o nome fantástico e ficou. Traduzindo: Domínio da Força das Trevas.

**Hell's Cave** – invenção minha. Precisava de um nome sugestivo para um lugar de desova. Hihihihi.

**Kramer** – É uma homenagem a um dos meus atores favoritos: Dustin Hoffman. Kramer é o nome da sua personagem no filme "Kramer X Kramer".

**Michael Douglas** é um ator americano. Ele fez "**Um dia de fúria**". Coitado!

**Beatrice** é minha homenagem a uma atriz maravilhosa: Emma Thompson (a Trelawney dos filmes HP). Beatrice é o nome da personagem dela do filme "Muito Barulho por Nada". E **Perry **é minha homenagem a Matthew Perry, o fantástico Chandler Bing de "Friends".

**Hugo Boss** é uma marca caríssima de roupas masculinas. Faz ternos espetaculares. Acho que meu pai tem um. Não, não tem mais.

**Tavern on the Green** já apareceu em "Selvagem" antes. Ela já levou Mel no capitulo 1, se não me engano. E ele realmente existe. É um famoso restaurante, quase dentro do Central Park. Ele fica em frente ao Prédio Dakota (mais conhecido como o lugar que possui a calçada onde John Lennon foi assassinado). O restaurante é caro, e é necessário de reservas antecipadas. Mas o ambiente é único. Se você for em Nova Yorque um dia, e puder ir no Tavern, faça reservas para jantar no Crystal Room, mencionado neste capítulo.

**Gary Nicholson** – Homenagem a dois grandes atores. Gary Oldman e Jack Nicholson.

**Dior** – que Ginny menciona a Luna, é uma marca de roupas também: Christian Dior. Caro pra xuxu.

**Minneapolis** é um estado americano. Fica no norte, eu acho.

**Gianni Versace** é um estilista famoso. Roupas caríssimas. Ele morreu a alguns anos. Mas a irmã dele, Donatela ainda continua com a marca. Ah, o vestido usado por Ginny existe. Até tenho como provar.


End file.
